Learning to Answer
by Sivol
Summary: Harry is Headmaster of Hogwarts and has chosen to take a certain student who reminds him of himself under his wing. ***SEQUAL to 'Learning To Ask'***
1. Helping

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

**Chapter 1**

_Helping_

Staring at the Headmaster's office with pride, Harry was glad he'd finally been able to bring himself to change the appearance. Since Dumbledore had died 3 years ago, he hadn't been able to bring himself to change anything the old wizard had left, but he had finally been able to make himself realize that changing the room's decor would not banish Albus' memory.

Severus walked in carrying the toddler that had burst into the great hall on his hip. Harry smiled at the child, and then to the love of his life. Just after the older wizard had placed the toddler onto Harry's lap, a young man came bursting into the room.

"Professor Potter, something has happened!" The child exclaimed.

_What's his name?_ Harry asked the castle.

_Michael Greaves._ Chastity replied.

"Mr. Greaves, what is it?" Harry asked.

"Someone's upset Moaning Myrtle and she wont leave the boy's bathroom!" The young man exclaimed. "She's wailing in there, and none of us can get her out!"

Shaking his head, Harry was glad to hear that it was not something life-threatening to any of the students. He handed his child back to his other father and made his way to the bathroom in which Michael spoke of. He could hear her wailing all the way from the corridor.

"Myrtle, what's happened? Why are you upset?" Harry asked as he entered the lavatory.

"Those boys came into my bathroom tonight, so I came here to teach them a lesson." She snapped. "Oh Harry, I didn't realize it was you. You don't visit me anymore, why not?"

Harry smiled. "I haven't had the time Myrtle Dear. Now, which boys wouldn't leave your bathroom?"

"Some Slytherin called Shrevit. He kept bragging about how he was going to open the chamber of secrets, and when I told him only you could open it, I didn't tell them that Professor Snape could as well, he got mad and started calling me names." Her wails pierced his ears, but he only winced slightly. "He didn't know that the chamber's entrance was in my bathroom though." She giggled. "He'd only came in there because of rumors it was never used. His friends started talking about casting the imperius curse on you and I got angry and splashed them with water, then came here to teach all the boys a lesson." 

Harry stared wide-eyed at the ghost. "Thank you Myrtle. You have proved to be very helpful. I believe I can handle it on my own from here out." He gave the translucent girl a smile. "Would you like me to ward your bathroom against those boys?" He asked.

Myrtle clapped her hands and giggled with glee. "Oh yes please Harry. They're so mean."

After he made his way with Myrtle back to her bathroom, he silently asked Chastity, _Names and faces please._ Knowing she would know what he wanted.

The castle projected the imaged of the young men into his mind, and gave him their named. After the wards were cast against the three, Harry shuddered when he realized that the two lackeys were very reminiscent of Crabbe and Goyle, and that Shrivet himself was similar to Malfoy. He expected a long 7 years ahead of him.

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

The next evening at dinner in the Great Hall, Harry stood to make an announcement that he knew would earn him glares and hate from many children. After noticing that the man had stood, the children quieted, and the Professors looked on in dread, knowing what was to come thanks to a staff meeting earlier that day.

"I would like all of the students to know that house and blood prejudices will not be tolerated. Any derogatory remarks about the other houses or other students' blood statuses will earn you loss of points for your house, with a minimum of 10 points per remark." The children started clamoring at this. "SILENCE!"

As they settled down, one Slytherin, that Shrivet kid, stood and chose to speak. "You expect me to believe that our head of house will deduct points if we state the truth about the mudbloods who don't belong here?"

Severus stood and glared at the youth. "5 points from Slytherin for talking back to the Headmaster, 5 points taken for the use of such a filthy word, 10 points taken for your blatant disregard of the rules set forth by said Headmaster, and another 15 points for insinuating that blood-status has anything to do with someone's right to belong here. Does that answer your question?" He raised an eyebrow as if daring the child to speak again.

The child must have taken the dare, as he challenged, "My father had always said you were one of the best teachers to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts, but I can see now that he was delusional, as you are nothing more than a weak old fool." He said hotly.

Before any of the Professors could react, another young Slytherin girl stood up and shouted, "You take that back! Professor Snape is no such thing, and your father was right! He is one of the best teachers to ever grace these halls, and you'd do well to remember it!" In a show of force that Harry hadn't seen in years, the young Slytherin who had stood up to Shrivet balled her fists at her side, closing her eyes, and both wordlessly and wandlessly threw the bully's body towards a wall.

_INFO NOW! _Harry shouted in his mind.

_Calina Nomit, second year, always quiet in class, never shown this much potential before. _The castle responded.

"Prefects, please escort your houses back to the dormitories, Miss Nomit, Mister Shrivet, you both will follow Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall to my office. NOW!" Harry ordered.

On his way to his office, the castle took her time to explain more things about Miss Nomit. _She is shoddy in potions, I don't know why she was defending Severus. She brews best without a recipe and by gut instinct, but she seems to realize that Severus wont teach her that way. She checked out three potion's books from the library today, I'm not sure why. She has shown in the past that she is capable of wordless magic, but not wandless as well. She has shown nothing but respect for both you and Severus. To my knowledge, her parents were death eaters and they died when Voldemort died, and she's been living with muggle relatives since. She came back this year very malnourished, reminded me of you when you came back almost every year the same way. I told you that boy would be trouble._

Finally in his seat, he waited for less than a minute when Severus angrily stormed in dragging a protesting Shrivet, and Minerva came in trying to assure the girl she wasn't in any trouble.

Harry decided to address the boy first. "Mr. Shrivet, you would do well to remember that it is not smart to anger myself or Professor Snape." He started. The boy looked as if he were about to say something, so Harry just waved his hand and cast a silencing charm on him. "As I was saying, it is not in your best interests for you to insult your teachers, break rules, and alienate other students based on prejudice. If you wish to stay in attendance at this school, you will kindly remember this. Now, I am going to set a timer on the silencing charm I cast on you, and I will give you an hour to think about your reply. In the mean time, you will be having detention with Professor McGonagall. Do you understand?"

The boy's face grew red but he nodded anyway. Harry let Minerva lead the child out, then turned his attention to the girl who was cowering slightly, afraid of the same punishment. Harry stared at her intently for a moment, and then realized why she was so frightened. "Miss Nomet, let me assure you that you are not in any trouble." He said in the most soothing tones he could muster.

"I think that I understand why Headmaster Potter has brought you here, and if it is for the reasons I believe it to be, he has my full support." Severus stated, confusing the girl quite a bit.

"Severus, now look, you've gone and confused her." Harry said. Turning back to the girl, he smiled. "Now, it is to my understanding that you are living with your muggle relatives." The girl nodded, her eyes growing wide a bit. "I want to ask you some questions about them, and I want you to answer me honestly. Can you do that?" He asked.

She started in a weak voice. "I can promise to answer your questions honestly, but I will not answer questions I don't feel comfortable with." She waved her hand slightly hoping the two professors wouldn't notice and checked to make sure something was still there.

Harry sighed. "You remind me of myself." He said. "That is why I brought you here, because I fear that you are going through the same thing I went through." 

Suddenly, a voice caught Harry off guard and the Sorting Hat was speaking to them. "Yes, she reminded me of yourself as well last year. Inner turmoil, wishing to not be placed in Slytherin. I believe she said the exact words you used on me, 'Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin'. I chose to do with her what I should have done with you."

Harry nodded in acknowledgment. "Miss Nomet, to gain your trust I am going to share some information with you about my past. Severus? Would you please ward the room to only allow staff to enter in case of emergency?" The older man nodded, and prepared the room.

Calina looked up at the Headmaster with something akin to fear in her eyes, but she held her ground, assuring herself mentally that nothing he could say could make her speak anything she didn't want.

"Miss Nomet, I was raised by muggles as well, from the age of 1 until 11. I didn't even know I was a wizard until the day of my 11th birthday when Mr. Hagrid came to get me. I was born into a wizarding family, and like you, my parents were killed because of Voldemort. My aunt turned out to be a Squib, and her husband hated magic. It was in fear of her own life and her son's life that she allowed the treatment of me. I was often called a freak, an abnormal, and when I had bouts of accidental magic, he punished me. I assume that accidental magic was what happened tonight, as you have shown no affinity for wandless magic before. Your fear of being punished showed through when I was speaking with Mr. Shrivet, and I told you this so you could understand that someone does know what it's like..." Harry looked into her eyes and with a silent legilimens he only sought her thoughts on himself.

_I want to trust him, but I can't... They'll find out and it'll be worse... I know it isn't fair... He seems sincere, but I just don't know. _She thought. He withdrew from her mind.

Sighing, he closed his eyes. "I know it is hard to trust me. I am probably going to get an earful from Severus tonight for what I am about to do, but I want to show you something."

Severus looked at him. He hoped he was wrong about what he thought was about to happen. "Harry, please. If this is what I think it is, you haven't shown that to anyone since me over 6 years ago. Are you sure about this?"

Harry smiled. "Yes I am sure." Turning to the young girl he said, "I can feel a type of magic come from you that I used during all of my school years, and I continue to use to this day. The magic of a glamour that is used to keep other people from seeing the things on you. I am going to remove mine and show you that I am sincere in the fact that I do understand."

Closing his eyes again, he concentrated, and the girl stared wide-eyed as his faded scars were present even in his hands and neck. He took off his robe, showing his short sleeved shirt, and his bare arms, which now held many scars scattered on them. Standing up, he lifted his shirt a bit to show her the word, 'freak' carved into him. He lifted his shirt up further with his back turned to her, and showed the very last, and worse, lashes he'd received from the Dursley Whale the night Severus rescued him. Putting his shirt and robe back on, he muttered something, and Severus realized what he'd done. "I have just reinstated my glamours, but keyed you in to one of the few living magical beings who knows about it and can see through them. Four now, including yourself. I discount my aunt and cousin in this, as they've known all along, sort of." 

Young Calina had tears in her eyes. Not out of pity, but that someone actually did understand her. She was still very afraid of telling anyone though, afraid of going back, so Severus spoke in the parstletongue he had attained when they took their relationship to the bonding level. **Harry, what are you planning on doing?** He hissed. The girl stared wide-eyed. She'd always heard about Parstletongue from her parents before they died, and that the Voldemort spoke it, but she'd never actually heard it before.

**Severus, you know me too well for your own good. You know damn well what I am about to do, it's what Albus should have done with me long ago.** Harry hissed back. Noting the frightened look in the young girl's eyes, he spoke to her. "That was parstletongue. When Voldemort tried to kill me as a baby, he inadvertently gave me the gift of speaking to snakes, and when I bonded with Severus, he attained the gift as well." He explained.

The girl visibly relaxed a bit. She had feared that maybe Harry Potter-Snape was Voldemort in disguise.

"Miss Nomit... May I call you Calina?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes Sir." She replied.

Harry smiled. "Calina. You can call me Harry inside my office if you like, it's up to you. Anyway, I want to do something for you. I want to offer you sanctuary. If you ever fear going back to your muggle family, either for the Christmas Holidays or the Summer Holidays, please don't hesitate to tell me."

The girl's eyes burst like dams and she just couldn't hold it back anymore. She let her glamours fall and peeled off her robe, rolling up her sleeves revealing her badly bruised and scarred arms. Suddenly she felt arms around her, and looked up to see the Headmaster was hugging her firmly. "I can't go back. Every year m-more magic gets uncontrollable and every year I get hurt worse because of it. Please don't make me go back there!" She sobbed, shaking a bit.

"Calina, you will never go back there unless you want to. I will not force you to do something like that." He said gently. "Will you allow me to take you to Madam Pomfrey to get you properly healed?" He asked.

She tensed and shook her head. "Please no. I don't want anyone else to know." She whispered.

"Would it help if I told you that Madame Pomfrey was one of the 4 alive who knew about my scars and treatment?" He asked.

The girl pondered this for a moment, then nodded her head very slightly. Harry finally let her go. "We will go through the floo." He said. Severus went first, calling out, 'Hogwarts Infirmary'. Then Calina went through, and finally Harry.

As Harry stumbled out in a most undignified manner, Snape snorted. "I see you have still yet to master the art of floo travel."

Calina thought the Headmaster was going to get angry, but he just laughed and said, "I don't think I ever will. I hate traveling by floo, port-key, and apparation. I'll stick to the broom when I can, thanks." He took Calina's hand to offer silent support for the girl, and waited in Poppy's office while Severus went off to find her.

They came back about a minute later, and the Medi-Witch looked at them. "Well, what brings you here Mr. Potter? I don't need to heal you from some crazy adventure, do I?" She glanced at the young girl who looked malnourished, covered in bruises and scars. She whispered, "She's just like-" She caught herself and looked mortified that she'd almost let that slip.

"It's okay Poppy, she's keyed into my glamours and knows." He reassured her. "Please, do for her what you did for me."

She nodded curtly and went into Nurse-Mode, taking them all to a private room. While she cast diagnostic spells, Severus muttered, "Hopefully I wont have to chase after her and corner her in an empty classroom."

Calina looked inquisitive and Harry smiled for a moment. He transfigured a chair and sat beside her bed as Poppy continued assessing the situation. "When Severus first found me, I was locked in a cupboard at my Uncle's. My Aunt had suggested they take better care of me, and he pushed her down the stairs, so she was bedridden with casts on her arm and leg. The day my Headmaster sent me back there because my uncle said I might want to say goodbye to my aunt, he expected her to die, and he pushed me down the stairs as well. Sometime after that, I think it was the same day, I am still a little hazy with the details, he had beaten me so badly, he left those rather large marks you saw on my back."

Poppy bristled. "Mr. Potter, what were you doing with your shirt off in front of a student?"

Harry chuckled. "I was lifting it to show her my scars and show her that I understood what was happening. Anyways." His face became somber again. "When Severus came to return my owl because I had left her at school, well, maybe you should tell this part Severus, I was passed out at the time so I can't be certain."

His husband nodded and continued the story. "When I had went to his relative's homestead, I found that his uncle was acting far too happy when I came to return the bird. I had been using legilimens on Harry very sparingly that year to assess his ability to handle Occulemency lessons and had seen how his uncle hated that bird, so I knew his happiness was a facade for something far more sinister."

Poppy interrupted them again. "Dear, can you turn over?" Calina nodded and did so silently, captivated with the story.

Severus continued. "When I had argued with his uncle, I finally was able to locate Harry, who was stuffed in a heavily locked cupboard under the stairs, bleeding horribly and passed out over his trunk. When I got him to the infirmary, I went to go yell at the Headmaster for not taking the boy out of there, or letting him stay the summers when he'd begged and pleaded not to go back there."

Poppy looked stern. "Yes, and then Harry woke up, and started screaming that Professor Snape was after him and going to hurt him, started pleading with me not to touch him, and ran from the hospital wing." She glared at Harry. "I have you know that you had scared Professor McGonagall and myself deeply with that little stunt!"

Harry sighed. "I know, you've told me at least a hundred times since then! I'm sorry! I really thought he was mad at me."

Calina spoke, "Why did you think he was mad?"

Shaking his head, Harry smiled a bit. "When Severus and I first met, he was my teacher, and he'd always shown hatred and disdain for me. Partly because he was a spy and had to show contempt towards me or his cover would have been blown, and partly because I looked so much like the man who helped create me." He gritted his teeth.

"Don't tell me you still haven't forgiven James about that whole fiasco." Severus said. "Even I finally managed to forgive him."

"No Severus, I did not. I refuse to forgive a man who treated you like that! This is neither the time, nor place for this discussion, we will talk later." Harry demanded. He turned back to miss Nomit. "Anyway, he had always shown nothing but hate for me up until that point, then one day I am beat to a pulp, I wake up for a few seconds and hear Severus saying," He motioned his hand for Severus to say it.

Rolling his eyes, the dark wizard sighed, then growled menacingly in an almost exact copy of his tone that day, "I'll be back for you!"

Smiling a moment he nodded, then Harry went on. "At the time, that was all I heard when I woke up, and I thought he was angry at me, so that's why I ran from the infirmary. I knew I was at Hogwarts, and I thought Severus was going to kill me. I ran, found an empty classroom, and he chased me down and found me. I didn't realize who he was, he tried to reassure me, then I figured out it was him, and tried to run, and I don't remember what happened, but I woke up later in the infirmary again."

"Hmph." Severus snorted. "I don't see how you can't remember that, I would have thought all of the details of that episode would have came back by now. You tried to run, I grabbed you and I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I hugged, rocked, and told you everything was going to be alright. You even bit me trying to get away, why do you think I had bandages on my arm when you woke up."

Harry's eyes widened. "I bit you? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I forgot that you weren't aware." Severus stated calmly.

"Well why didn't you inform me where that mark had come from?" Poppy demanded, finally done with her scans.

"Could you imagine if word got out that Harry Bloody Potter had bit me on the arm while I was _hugging_ him? Can you not see the howlers I would get? People would have been accusing me of all sorts of things! Not to mention The Dark Lord's wrath that I had him in my grasp and did absolutely nothing to bring the boy to him." Severus demanded.

"You two tell really good stories." Calina said. "And it's even better because they're true." She smiled, then rolled back over, wincing in pain.

"Well, she is going to need some potions. Skele-gro to mend her bones, salve to rub into her bruises, pain releaver, and if she wants, something to fade her scars." Poppy said, shaking her head. "At least you were much better behaved than Potter was. He caused quite a ruckus."

"What do you mean, if I want?" Calina asked.

Harry smiled. "Another thing that's my fault. At first, Severus kept rubbing salve into me to fade my scars because I was so ashamed of them, but when Voldemort died, I realized that the scars were a testament to my strength, and opted for a reversal potion for the faders he'd given me and decided that one day, my scars might come in handy. It seems, I was right."

Feeling herself smile a bit, she said, "Then I don't want any faders." The three adults smiled as well. "Why did you call him the Dark Lord? I thought only the Death Eaters called him that." She wondered aloud.

"I am going to leave that one up to you Severus." Harry stated.

"I shall inform you at a more opportune time." Severus said with no hint of anger in his voice.


	2. Truth

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

**Chapter 2**

_Truth_

"Harry... I know that look..." Severus whispered.

"Yes, and you know me very well, so you should know what I am thinking even without your legilimens." Harry retorted, pacing his office.

"No Harry. We can't." Severus stated.

The young Headmaster looked up at his husband. "Someone has to!"

"We already have one." Severus stared intently at his young lover. He knew he was going to lose this battle, but he was determined to at least make Harry think about the consequences.

"But what if... You know what happened to me... What if..." Harry trailed off, not really wanting to voice it aloud lest the memories come back and haunt him.

"Yes I know, and neither of us have confirmation that it has happened to her." Severus stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Yet." Harry whispered... "Please Severus, please... Let's just... I don't know, let's do something! Go to their house and use veritaserum on them! That's a wonderful idea! Can we skirt around the law on that?"

Severus thought for a moment. _If I can record the conversation there while we use the truth potion and show it to the Ministry, then we can have confirmation of our actions._ He cleared this throat. "I will agree under one circumstance... Well, two." At Harry's nod showing he was listening, the dark wizard continued, "One, Calina can NOT come with us. Two, I am to record everything that happens there so we can present it as a truthful testimony along with our memories... We can 'skirt around the law', as you put it, with the suspicions of child abuse." He knew exactly what he had said when he voiced those stipulations.

Harry's eyes widened and he smiled broadly. "THANK YOU!" He squealed as he lunged himself into his lover's arms. "I just hope she reacts happily if it all works out."

"We will not be telling her until the trial is over, we do not want to raise her hopes and possibly have them crushed." Severus said tenderly.

"I know." Harry whispered.

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

They apparated to the young girls' relative's house. With a shudder, Harry realized that the homes that dotted the area were very similar to one another. It was almost quite eerie at the similarities between his childhood and this young girl's.

When they knocked on the door to Calina's house, Severus activated the recording device. A loud woman with ragged hair came to the door. "Whaddya want?" She demanded.

Harry inclined his head to the woman. "We are here about Calina." He informed her.

The woman rolled her eyes and ushered them inside. "What has she done this time? No wait, don't tell me. She burst piped again didn't she?" The woman looked at the men. "Who are you people anyway." She demanded.

"I can assure you she is not in trouble." Harry said. "We are from Hogwarts School of-"

"Oh god, can't you freaks ever just leave me alone? First she has 'friends' writing to her, sending her letter by bloody owls. Who the hell uses an owl? Ever hear of a telephone?" The woman ranted. "You have already got her at your precious school, what more do you want from me?"

"We would like to ask you some questions about her home life." Harry stated calmly.

The woman was silent for a minute. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She screamed. "You have no right to be here invading my privacy, asking about how I treat my cousin! I gave the little bitch a roof over her head, food off of my table, and a clothes when her miserable excuses for parents died. All she ever did to repay me was destroy my home!"

Severus stood with his wand pointed towards the shrieking woman. "We will not be leaving until we have some answers. _Petrificus Totalus_." He forced the truth potion down the woman's throat, rubbing it to make her swallow. When he saw her eyes glaze over, he undid the part of the bind on her head and sat down.

It was Harry's turn now. "What is your name?"

"Amelia Louise Taylor." The woman answered in a monotonous voice.

"How did you wind up taking care of Calina?" The young Headmaster asked.

"Her filthy parents went and got themselves killed because of some so-called savior. The little freak wound up on my doorstep at 5 years old with a note." She said.

"What did the note say?" Harry demanded.

"How should I know? Once I saw it was signed by one of your lot, I burned it." Amelia stated.

"Did you ever punish Calina with more than a spanking?" Harry asked clenching his fists.

"Yes. The twerp deserved it. She kept breaking things in the house and saying she didn't know why it happened. If she couldn't control her magic and life a normal life, then that was her problem and I had to teach her how to do it."

Harry was quite angry. "What all punishments have you used on Calina?"

"Spankings, whippings with belts and switches, burning, hitting her with anything within reach. The normal ones." The woman said.

_Normal? WHAT THE FUCK? _Harry screamed in his mind. "Do you know if you've ever broken a bone in her body?"

"I certainly hope so. When she burst my sink the second time I sent her flying into a wall. Hmph. Served her right."

His eyes pricked with unshed tears, but he went on. He only had two more questions to ask anyways. He lowered his head, unable to look her in the eye and held on to the table, his knuckles turning white. "Have you ever touched her inappropriately or raped her in any way?"

"Ew, no, what are you, sick? That's disgusting, she's my cousin." She stated, the potions starting to wear off a bit so it leaked emotion into her answers, even though she was still compelled to tell the truth.

Harry sighed in visible relief, then asked his final question. "Would you be willing to sign over adoption papers to me and my husband for Calina Nomit?"

"Ew, you're one of those queers?"

Severus stood, quite angry at the derogatory name. "Yes, he is in fact gay, and he is in fact MARRIED. You would do well to remember that in our world, we have overcome such prejudices. If you insult my husband one more time, I shall have to hex you!"

Amelia's eyes widened, then she snorted. "Hell, it doesn't even matter, as long as the little fuck is out of my hair. Where do I sign?"

Harry produced some papers and a quill. She started to protest, having never written with a quill, but he stopped her. "The quill is magically charmed to detect any sort of compulsion spell placed against you so you can't sign if it's not under your own free will. You have to use the quill."

She sighed in disgust. "Fine. You would have to give me a compulsion spell to keep the little bitch. I was gonna toss her on the street when she came back this summer anyways." She stated as Severus lifted the body bind.

The woman signed the papers, and they disappeared to be sorted into the Ministry's files. Severus ended the recording spell and walked behind Harry out of the woman's house. Before he left, he cast a quick, Oppugno on the knife the woman had laying out in the kitchen. The last thing Harry heard as they apparated away was the woman's screams.

When they appeared back at Hogwarts, harry asked, "Severus... Why did I head her screaming?"

Severus' mouth formed into a deliciously evil half smirk half smile. "I don't know Harry. Maybe it had something to do with that knife she kept carelessly laying around."

Shaking his head, he couldn't bring himself to be mad at his husband. "You cast an Oppugno didn't you?"

"Would I ever do a thing so cruel and malicious?" Severus' eyes glowed with what seemed to be some sort of power.

Harry smiled. "Of course not." Though he knew very well that his lover would, and did do just that.

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

Harry had called for Calina to come to his office. She was currently in History of Magic at the moment, but Harry thought she should hear this as soon as possible, and right now was that moment. When she came in through the door shyly, he motioned for her to sit down. "Lemon Drop?" He asked absentmindedly.

"Uhh, sure, thanks." She said, reaching out to get one of the golden yellow candies.

"Well, I am sure you are wondering why I called for you. I have some information for you regarding Amelia." He said.

Calina paled a bit. "You promised I would never go back there." She whispered, fighting the urge to turn tail and run.

"And I intend to keep my promise." Harry smiled. "You see, Severus and I payed her a visit last night. I apologize for not telling you sooner, but you had gone to bed by the time we returned, and I had a meeting first thing this morning. Just got out of that meeting too, and I have some wonderful information for you."

The young girl was suspicious, and quite confused. "Why are you telling me about your meeting? Aren't meetings like that supposed to be staff business only?"

The smile on Harry's face broadened. "You are quite observant. Yes, you are correct, that is, unless the meeting pertains to a student, in which case the student is to be informed. This meeting pertained to you. I think it would be best for you to view the memory of what happened last night before I explain the meeting. It will tell you why I had to have the meeting. Also, if you disagree with what happened, you can inform me, and we can switch everything over to anyone else you might want." Seeing her confused look, Harry summoned his pensive. "Just watch."

He waited in silence and trepidation for almost 20 minutes before the girl emerged again. He stared at her and bit his lip in fear of rejection. She turned her teary face to him. "You really want me?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes... And so does Severus, or else he wouldn't have agreed to it." Harry whispered.

"Even though I'm a Slytherin?" She asked.

"Sweety, I married a Slytherin." Harry grinned.

Her eyes got sad for a moment. "Even though my parents were Death Eaters?"

A voice drawled from behind her and made her spin around. "Sweety, he married a Death Eater."

Harry smiled. "Severus, I see you're on your free period. Did you decide that now was the opportune time to tell her a bit of your past?"

"Quite." The dark wizard stated.

Calina was confused again. "I thought when Voldemort died all of the Death Eaters died. Why would the savior marry a Death Eater?" Her eyes were wide with curiosity and she expected another story from the two.

Sensing this, Harry smiled. "Severus, I think it's time for you to tell your tale."

Nodding, the older man started. "When I was a teenager, I was lured into the ranks of the Dark Lord with promises of power. My father was a muggle, and my mother was a pure-blood. My father was also very abusive, and hated that we had magic... He wound up killing my mother when I was a 13. I wanted the power to take revenge against my father, and that's how the Dark Lord trapped me in his little mind game. After that first time I killed an innocent, I went to Albus and told him everything, I had felt so guilty and angry at myself that I started lashing out at those whom I cared for. To make a long story short, I willingly went into the ranks of a Death Eater, then Albus Dumbledore and I worked out a deal that I would spy for him on the Dark Lord. Then it came time for Harry to kill the Dark Lord. Because I wasn't loyal to the Dark Lord, I didn't die when he died."

The girl stared at him in disbelief. "You're amazing... You hate each other in the beginning, you both overcome your differences, you love each other, you marry each other, and now you run the best school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world together... Why would you ever want someone like me?"

"Because, you come from a home-life that is very similar to mine, and I refuse to sit by while someone is being abused. I will not allow that to happen to anyone else." Harry replied.

Just then, Calina remembered something she'd seen in the pensive. How emotional Harry had gotten when he'd asked if she'd been raped... How he couldn't look Amelia in the eye when he asked it... "You were raped weren't you." She stated more than asked. Harry just nodded.

Severus took the next round. "Also because you show an amazing potential with your powers. You can do both wandless and wordless magic, and someone needs to teach you how to hone those skills so you don't hurt yourself or anyone else accidentally."

Harry smiled a moment. "I remember the first time Albus realized I could do both... He'd made me angry and I left his office in shambles. Books flew everywhere, glass things broke against walls, the floor and the ceiling. It was a right mess."

"Okay wait a minute, I saw the memory, what about the meeting?" Calina asked, focusing her mind on the task at hand.

Harry smiled. "I had forgotten all about that. Yes, the meeting was called because I sent in the signed adoption papers along with a recording of our conversation with Amelia, and both my and Severus' memories. They wanted to meet with you today and interrogate you and see if you wanted this adoption, but I told them it was up to you what time you chose to meet with them."

Calina stiffened and readied her body for anything that may happen. "What if I said that I didn't want to live with you two?" She carefully gauged their reactions.

Severus dropped his eyes, unwilling to show that he'd started to attach himself to the little brat. Harry smiled solemnly. "If you decided that, then we would help you find better parents who could give you what you need and want. I will not have you returning to that home, or going into another abusive household."

That was what she needed to hear, that they did indeed have her best interest at heart, and so she smiled shyly. "I would like to be adopted by you two."

Severus' eyes rose and they showed hope for a change. "That was a very Slytherin tactic of assuring your well being Miss Nomit."

"My colors are Green and Silver after all." She smiled.

"Wait a moment." Harry said. "Before you make your final decision, there's something you need to know about me." He looked quite grave.

Calina tiled her head. "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

Harry smiled. "I am a Lurkhizki."

She thought for a minute. "What's that?"

Severus explained, "A Lurkhizki is someone who is part Lur - controller of eartg, which he inherited from James, part Ekhi - controller of light, which he inherited from his mother, and part Ilazki - controller of dark, which he was inadvertently transfered the gene to when the Dark Lord tried to kill him. The last known triple elemental wielder was Merlin himself., and the last known Ilazki was Salazar Slytherin."

"Wow." Was all she could say.

"Are you still sure you wish to be adopted by us?" Harry asked, again fearing rejection.

"Absolutely! That just lets me know you can protect me." She smiled.

"You're not afraid of the Ilazki part of me? Afraid that I will turn evil?" Harry inquired. Severus glared at him.

She shook her head. "It's a control over dark, the shadows, it has nothing to do with evil."

"Those are perhaps the smartest words I have ever had the pleasure of hearing a 12 year old speak Miss Nomit. If I could award you points I would, but it appears as though since you have accepted the adoption, I can neither award nor take away house points from you. Only the Headmaster can." Severus smiled, a bit uneasy that he had just very openly complimented a student, and surprised that he didn't feel as weak as he thought he would.

Harry smiled. _Should I award her points?_ He asked the castle.

_Yes. 5 points should be fair._ Chastity replied.

"Five points to Slytherin then!" Harry exclaimed. "For your assessment of the differences of dark and evil."

Calina flashed a crooked grin. "Thanks." She blushed. "Uhm.. I was wondering... Will there be a blood adoption, or is it just signing papers?"

Harry's eyes grew in surprise. "I had thought of a blood adoption, but I hadn't wanted to impose on you, and I most certainly didn't want you to think that I was trying to replace your parents."

The girl closed her eyes and smiled modestly. "With all due respect, my _parents_ were gits who had signed me up for entry into Voldemort's ranks before I was even born. I would have ran away had they lived."

**Harry, do you realize that if we do a blood adoption, that we will be sharing her blood? We will be gifting her with parstletongue.** Severus asked in the language he was speaking of.

Harry's eyes grew, and he smiled. **I hadn't actually thought of that!** He chuckled. "Severus, have you finished cleaning off all that remains of that basilisk?" He asked.

A bit unsure of where he was going with this, but having a good general idea, he said, "Yes, all that remains there are a few broken beyond repair scales, a rotten tooth, and a burst venom sac. It took me nearly all 6 of these years to gather the pieces."

"Basilisk? Where?" Calina asked.

Harry just smiled to her, not tearing his eyes from hers and asked, "Severus? Do you think it a proper place to do a blood adoption?"

The dark wizard chuckled a tiny bit. He was right about where Harry was going with this. "Perhaps, but we would have to have a member of the Ministry present. That would entail bringing them there. Do you trust anyone there enough to do that?"

"Hermione Granger." Harry smiled broadly.

Suddenly a very sleepy, and confused toddler, came wobbling out from Severus and Harry's private quarters. "Wulfric! What are you doing out of bed?" Harry asked picking the toddler up.

"I heard you talkin'." The 3 1/2 year old said. "I got new sister?" He asked sleepily, staring at Calina.

Harry smiled, kissing the child on his head. "Yes, you have a new sister. Wulfric, say hello to Calina."

"Hullo to Cali." Wulfric said, waving his hand.

Calina giggled. "I had forgot that you had a child already. I've never had siblings before. Hi Wulfric." She smiled and waved back.

The child shook his head. "Wulfy." He corrected.

Her smile only deepened. "Hello Wulfy."


	3. WHAT!

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

**Chapter 3**

_Confusion_

The next day found a very calm Harry, a slightly annoyed Severus, an excited bouncing Wulfric, an extremely shy Calina, and a very curious Hermione all standing in the girl's bathroom on the second floor. Well, Wulfric was in the arms of 'papa'.

"Okay, now, we will go over this once again. When we slide down, each person waits for at least 7 seconds before they go, so no one lands on another person. Calina will go after me, then Severus and Wulfric will follow, and Hermione, you'll come next." He knew Myrtle was lurking somewhere nearby. "And Myrtle, if you want to come, you can come too."

The ghost flew from her hiding place. "That's very kind of you Harry." She giggled. "If you die down there, my offer from before still stands. But I'm not going."

"Offer?" Calina asked inquisitively.

"Yes, when I was in second year I came down here to save my best friend's sister. It was a bit dangerous. Myrtle said that if I died down here, she would let me share her bathroom." He said.

Severus snorted. "A bit? Oh yes, a 12 year old sliding down into a chamber full of intertwining pipes that held a giant basilisk that only said 12 year old could hear, who I remind you wanted to, and I quote, 'rip you, tear you, kill you'. Said 12 year old driving the sword of Godric Gryffindor through the giant snake after it BIT that impertinent brat and almost killed him. Said brat thinking he was going to die and stabbing the diary of Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort with the very fang that penetrated his arm causing one of the fractions of the Dark Lord's soul to dissipate forever... You call all of that just a **bit** dangerous?"

Harry smiled. "I didn't realize you had cared about me that much then."

"Of course not, I was a master spy."

Shaking his head, Harry told everyone to line up, then hissed in parstlemouth for the chamber to open. One by one they dropped in, and Hermione was the last to come down, clutching the needed papers tightly as she fell. They filed into the tunnels and made their way to the chamber, whose only indication that it ever held a basilisk were a few discarded pieces of it's body that were too awful to keep.

Hermione spoke first. "Okay, I need to know if you plan on taking their last name Calina."

The girl thought, looked up to her new parents, and smiled. "Yes. I want to be a Snape."

To say that Severus was shocked, would be an understatement. He had never expected Harry to want to take the Snape name to begin with, and now he had another person who willingly and openly wanted to be associated with the name. He wasn't quite sure what he was feeling. Was it pride for his family name for the first time in his life?

Wulfric squealed out, "SNAAAAAAAPE!" and flung his arms towards Calina. "Cali Snape Cali Snape." He chanted.

Harry chuckled, and asked Severus to stand about 5 feet away from him. He took out a dagger then motioned his head towards Severus, who promptly distracted the babbling toddler and started showing him several of the engravings.

Hermione started, "Do you, Harry James Potter-Snape promise to take one Calina Nomit as a daughter, to treat her as you would your own flesh and blood, to bestow upon her you name, and to exchanged blood with her?"

"Yes." Harry said, making an incision into his right palm.

Hermione smiled and Harry handed the dagger to Calina. "Do you, Calina Nomit, promise to take Harry James Potter-Snape, and Severus Tobias Snape as your parents, to threat them as you would your own flesh and blood, to take their name, and exchange blood with them?"

Calina Smiled. "Yes." She said. She winced slightly as the cut her palm to draw the blood.

"Please place your hands together and allow your blood to mingle." Hermione ordered, and they did so. Just then, Severus came back, and smiled on them. Harry withdrew his hand after he felt the magic dissipate, cast a quick healing charm on his hand and held out for Wulfric.

Severus walked up and took the dagger. Hermione stated, "Do you, Severus Tobias Snape promise to take Calina Nomit as a daughter, to treat her as you would your own flesh and blood, to bestow upon her your name, and to exchange blood with her?"

"Yes." He replied, cutting a slit into his palm.

"Please place your hands together and allow your blood to mingle." She ordered once again. After the last bit of magic was felt leaving, severus decided a quick test was in order. **Do you feel alright?** He asked slyly in parstletongue.

**Oh yesssss, quite fine, thank you.** Calina smiled. Hermione looked startled.

"I didn't know you could pass on the gift of parstletongue through a blood adoption." She stated.

"That's part of the reason we wanted this. So she would always have someone to communicate with, even if she was in a situation where she couldn't speak freely in front of other people." Harry stated. "It's very handy when you want to have a private conversation with someone, and other people around wont go away." He winked.

The busy-haired woman's interest perked. "Can Wulfric speak it?" She asked.

Harry looked at the child. **Wulfy, can you sssshow Aunt Hermione that you can ssssspeak parsssstletongue?**

Wulfric swallowed and tried to concentrate every fiber of his being, which mind you is very hard for a 3 1/2 year old, and hissed, **Yesss Daddy.**

Hermione sputtered in glee. "That was, I mean you- he- Merlin! Amazing!"

Calina wondered for a moment. "How do I know which is parstletongue and which is English? They sound the same to me now."

Harry smiled. "We both had that problem. It lasted 2 years for me, but Sev was able to figure it out in 2 months. I am sure you will too."

Severus called Harry over from where he was. He had wandered and was studying a door intensely. "I found this door the second time I was exploring the chamber with you. Remember what you translated it to say? 'The call of four shall open the door'. There are four snakes on the door."

Harry thought. "Yes, I remember." He looked at Severus indicating he should go on.

The dark wizard's eyes lit with fire. "We thought it meant the four heirs of Hogwarts, but what if it means four people who spoke to snakes? There are now four beings living here who can speak parstletongue."

"Oh my god." Harry thought out loud. **Wulfy, can you ssssay, 'Open'? Can you sssssay that for Daddy?**

Wulfric opened his mouth. **Open!** He squealed.

Harry glanced at the others around him, and received nods from them all. **On the count of three... One, two, three.**

The 4 snake speakers hissed, **Open!** At the same time, and stood back.

The door made a large thumping noise and the four intricately woven snakes slowly slithered apart. Dust fell as the large circular door swung open slowly with a loud creak. Harry handed Wulfric to Severus and silently motioned everyone else stay put until he called for them.

Harry walked into the chamber within the chamber and felt a cold chill travel up his spine and into his neck. Shaking it off, he glanced around. It was incredibly dark. With a whispered, 'Lumos', he held out a bright shining orb of light, and levitated it around the room to check for objects. He was about to turn back when the light bounced off of something small and round. He picked the item up, and picked the parchment that it was sitting on up as well, then carried them back out.

Back into the light, he read aloud the note and held tight onto the small item, not having a chance to look at it yet.

_Congratulations._

_You have had to either kill or befriend the monster that lies within the chamber to reach this far. I sincerely hope it was the latter, she is a very gentle beast and very protective over what you now possess. _

_You have no doubt realized that you need four people gifted with the serpent's tongue to open the door. To even get more than one person alive in the same century that speaks the language will be a hard task, unless you know how to do it. You would have to be smart and cunning to share blood with three other people to enter this room, I hope for your sake that you are loyal to those whom you have shared so much with._

_What you are now in possession of is the egg of a Basilisk. This snake will not grow to the size of it's protector, it will only be around 5 French Pieds. To hatch the egg, cast a spell to reverse the stabilizing spell I have cast over it. I don't know how far into the future you will find this, so I do not know the name of the current finishing charm you may use._

_Please take care of this treasure. When you have attained the egg, I ask that you make your way to the Great Hall and cast this spell, 'Advitam Mihifila'._

_~Salazar Slytherin_

Everyone was silent and in deep contemplation after Harry read the note. Everyone except Wulfric, who was slobbering all over Papa's shoulder, falling asleep. Severus looked at Harry intently. "I've never heard that incantation before..." He said, shifting Wulfy a little bit to help him sleep better.

"It sounds Latin." Calina suggested.

Suddenly, Hermione's brain clicked. "If it's Latin, it translates as, 'Life Thread To Me'. It sounds as if it's a kind of... tether to life?"

"Well, I am going to try it. I don't want anyone coming into the Great Hall while I do this, as I don't know what will happen." Harry said, determined. Before anyone could protest, he asked to castle to seal the others in the room for 10 minutes to give him time, then apparated directly to the Great Hall.

Severus seethed. "I hate when he does that."

Calina and Hermione looked very worried. Cali asked, "What did he do?"

"He apparated, and no doubt asked the castle to keep us in here until he felt it safe... Every time something possibly dangerous comes up, he goes off and risks his life and leaves me behind, always insisting that Wulfric needs at least one parent being the reason he wont allow me to come with him. There's nothing we can do, I have tried everything before. Just sit and wait this out."

The females nodded, and sat on the floor. Severus raised an eyebrow. "You can sit in the library you know." He informed them, and walked towards the personal library of Slytherin, the other two in tow. He was glad that the room had held such endearing comfort away from his beloved.

Harry looked in the Great Hall. _Seal the doors please._ He asked. Chastity did as told, and Harry rose his wand into the air. Glancing at the note again, he shouted, 'Advitam Mihifila'in the most correct pronunciation he could think of. A thick beam of white light shot from his wand, growing wider the further it went out. The white was soon replaced by green and silver colors. A very serious man floated up from the floor, then smiled when he saw the egg in the young boy's arm.

"I see you have found the Basilisk." The man offered. He looked around. The flags looked brighter, the ceiling looked as if it wasn't there, and the robes the young man wore were so similar, yet so different from his own. "What year is this?"

Harry wondered if the man really was who he thought he was. "2002." He replied distantly.

The man looked quite confused. "Excuse me young man, what did you say?"

_Shut it Salazar._ Chastity ordered. _He's the Headmaster, and his name is Harry Potter-Snape._

That seemed to answer Harry's question of who the person was. The man stared wide eyed for a moment but didn't acknowledge the voice. Harry coolly replied, "She's right, I am the Headmaster. And this is the year 2002."

"Oh bloody hell." The old man answered. "It's been over 1000 years before anyone found the damn egg? I had no idea it would take that long."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the man's language. "You speak like someone who has lived in today's world... Why is that?" He demanded.

The older man looked at him. "Well I haven't been living this entire time. Just been haunting a small town just outside of Yorkshire. I picked up on a few things over the centuries, but I had no idea just how long it had really been."

This threw Harry for a loop. "You mean to tell me, that you're a ghost?" He didn't look translucent to the young Headmaster.

The man raised an eyebrow sardonically. "In the flesh, so to speak."

Harry chuckled a bit. "My husband would love you." 

Salazar's eyes lit up at the mention of that. "Husband? Do you mean that... You have... The wizarding world has finally overcome their hatred? Wizards and wizards can marry, as can witches and witches?" He asked, his eyes ablaze.

"Yes." Harry said. "Though I had only just found out some 6 years ago, but apparently it's been like that for a few centuries."

"Fascinating." The man said. "Oh, I haven't properly introduced myself. Ahem. Greetings traveler of danger, keeper of the serpent's queen. I extend to thee my humblest of welcomes and offer sanctuary here at Hogwarts... Though it doesn't really look like you need it much, seeing as how you're the Headmaster and all... Ahem. My name is Salazar Slytherin, and you have summoned me as requested by my letter... note... paper? Ugh it's been so long I've forgotten the words. Whatever, the point is I will act as your guardian as you locate the other three founders' gifts." He said with a dismissive waving of his hand.

Harry was so caught up in what the man was saying that he hadn't heard the pops of his family after their ten minutes of waiting were up and the castle threw them in there. "Wait, other three? There's more?" Harry cried out.

Salazar nodded. "Oh yes, quite quite. I am not allowed to tell you what the gifts are, though I can say they are all related in three ways. First by gate, second by fence, and third by home."


	4. Explaining

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

**Chapter 4**

_Explaining_

Harry shook his head. "You talk in Riddles Slytherin." He heard a gasp from behind him and turned on his heels with his wand pointed. Seeing who had come in, he lowered his defensive posture. "Slytherin, I would like you to meet my family." He walked over to Hermione. "This is Hermione, my best friend, and a woman I consider my sister."

Hermione smiled. "That must have been a literal translation for the spell! This is truly Salazar Slytherin. I would notice that necklace anywhere!"

Salazar bowed appreciatively towards her. "You seem to be very smart." He said. "But try to remember to tone it down sometimes. While it is a wonderful gift, intellect, it can also be a powerful curse. Use it sparingly on your allies."

Harry smiled. "That's what Severus told her 4 years ago, almost word for word." He walked to the younger female. "This is Calina, my daughter." He introduced.

Calina's eyes were bright. "You're really Salazar Slytherin, Sir?" She asked. "I never dreamed in my wildest dreams that I would meet you. May I ask a question?"

Salazar raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Of course."

She smiled. "Thank you Sir. I was wondering, is it true that you hated the muggle-born and half-bloods?"

Salazar laughed. "No, I am afraid that was a nasty rumor started by Godric 'Meddling' Gryffindor. It was a welcome rumor though, as it drew attention away from something else that could have been devastating for me and him alike." Realization found it's way into Harry's eyes as he understood why the man had been so happy earlier. "Remember though young child, while curiosity can save you at times, it can also be your undoing. Learn to control it." He winked.

He walked over to Severus and held for their son. Carrying him to Salazar, he said, "This is my son, Wulfric. He's my youngest, and my clone it seems. He's very headstrong and likes to get his way. He also has his Papa's temper."

Salazar smiled a bit, reached out a finger to 'boop' him on the nose remembered he was a ghost, and it would only make the child cold, so he pulled a face and the child laughed.

Severus was a bit worried that Harry had thought poorly of him to purposely introduce him last, but his worries proved to be over nothing when Harry approached him beaming with pride. "And lastly, this is my husband, Severus Snape." Salazar's eyes lit up. "The one I was telling you about earlier, whom would appreciate your sarcasm. He is the bravest man I ever knew, and the only reason that I am alive today, for without him, I would have surely died several times over. He saved my life countless times, and he kept me in line when I needed it." He looked up and placed a chaste kiss on his lover's mouth. "He is the one man I love with all of my being."

Severus' eyes filled with emotion, that of which he could not fully understand. He decided damn the onlookers and pulled Harry into an enticing kiss with tongues battling for dominance. He snaked his hand around Harry's waist, making sure not to squish their son between them. After what seemed like forever, he broke the kiss. "I love you too." He whispered, brushing a lock of Harry's hair from his face.

Salazar then noticed something that made his eyes wide. "Mr. Snape, I must ask, why are you wearing my house's ring?"

Severus looked up. "Because I am head of the Slytherin house."

Slytherin clasped his hands together. "And Mister Potter-Snape, I see you wear Godric's ring, but you are Headmaster and therefore not the head of Gryffindor house. Why is that?"

Harry smiled. "I was placed in Gryffindor while I attended school here, and while Headmaster Dumbledore was alive. After I graduated, I was head of Gryffindor House while McGonagall was away for a year because of something in her family's will being tampered with, and I was Professor of Muggle Studies. When she came back, the ring wouldn't touch her finger, it kept jumping back to me, so she declared me Head of Gryffindor. I wouldn't have that, so I gave her our namesake sword in place of the ring. While she acts as head of Gryffindor, it is really I that the ring has chosen."

Salazar absorbed this information. "Head of Slytherin, and Head of Gryffindor..."

Severus was quick to jump, "I do not care if you are the spirit of Merlin himself, if you follow that up with any type of insult I will hex you." He said menacingly.

Salazar smiled widely. "I wouldn't dream of it. In fact, it makes me quite... Happy. Mr. Potter-Snape, I must ask of you, seek Godric's gift before the others. I am just... Dying to see him." His eyes lit ablaze again.

Harry smiled and nodded. "I make no promises, but I will try to find leads. Is there any more information you can give me as per it's whereabouts?"

"Only this." Salazar stated. "There is a room for every founder, and there is a chamber for every founder. They are always completely different yet intertwined, and you have found both of mine. Seek out through the animagus and find the paper trail."

Harry glanced at Severus who shrugged. He looked at Hermione who was deep in thought. She was thinking aloud as well. "A room and chamber for every founder. Slytherin had the Chamber of Secrets, which should be named the Chamber of Slytherin as it has his face there. Then there was his personal study, that must be the room of this founder. Completely different, one room was quite cozy, and the other was dank and cold. Intertwined, they were adjoined by doors. I get all that, but I don't understand the animagus reference."

Harry stared at Hermione for a second. "'Mione, you're a genuis! I don't get the animagus reference either, but without you, we'd still be behind in the dust."

Salazar smiled to himself as he watched the girl tapping her finger against her chin. "I see where you get your intellect from." He comments.

Hermione straightened. "What do you mean?"

Salazar decided to put to use the young girl's brain. "What do you have that two others before you have that one other in your past never had?" He stared at Harry. "They always find their heirs." Then at Severus. "Though you are not the primary heir, the primary heir is dead, and you are it's secondary heir, so the ring went to you."

Severus shuddered. "You can not seriously be suggesting what I think you're suggesting."

Harry looked on confused. "What is he suggesting?"

Hermione startled. "You mean Snape is... He's... All along... But what about the.."

Salazar nodded. "Yes I am, and yes he is, and yes all along, and *that* was because he wasn't a direct descendant."

Harry's eyes grew narrow. "Someone tell me what I am missing!" He demanded.

Severus growled. "You had siblings?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "I read a book once that stated a rumor that he had a sister and the Slytherin line lived on through her."

Salazar nodded. "That rumor was very correct."

"What? Sev is Slytherin's heir by his sister?" Harry inquired, finally catching on.

Hermione nodded. "It seems so... The book had always said she married a Prince though, so does that mean Professor Snape is royalty?"

Snape then did something that reminded Harry of that fateful day 6 years ago when they staged their argument in the great hall. He clutched his side and laughed heartily. "No Miss Granger." He laughed then sniffed as he tried to compose himself. "No I am not royalty. My mother's side of the family was the Prince lineage, a very old pure-blood line. She was disowned when she married a muggle."

Salazar nodded. "Though what eludes me is how in the world you managed to get my gift when none of you speak the snake's language."

Harry smiled knowingly at Severus and Calina who both just smirked. **That would be my doing.** He stated.

Salazar looked at him wide eyed. **Explain yourself.**

Harry nodded. "When I was a year old, your primary heir killed my parents. My mother begged him to take her instead of me, and in doing that, she shielded me from his attack. When he moved to kill me, he couldn't, and instead he marked me with this scar." He pulled back his bangs. "He also gave me the gift of Parstletongue and the gift of the Ilazki. You were the last known wielder of the latter." He smiled up to Severus. "When I bonded with my husband, we shared a blood bond and I transfered to him the gift of Parstletongue. When we had Wulfy, he was born with the gift. When we blood-adopted Cali, she was also given the gift and we made four who were able to use the language." He turned to Wulfric. **Ssssay Hello Wulfy.**

Wulfric smiled and closed his eyes. **Helloooooo** He said then squealed with delight.

Harry smiled and turned to Calina. **Do you mind me calling you Cali as well?**

She shook her head. **Not at all. No one hassss ever given me a nickname before, I like it.**

He nodded and looked to Severus, who needed no prompting to show off his acquired talent. **If you would care to continue in Englissssh, I think Misssss Granger feels quite left out.**

Harry nodded. "Sorry Hermione, we were demonstrating." She brushed it off saying it was fine. After all, she was okay with it, and it was fascinating to hear.

Salazar clasped his hands together. "Well, our job just got a whole lot easier. Now all we need to do is find Hufflepuff's heir and then the real searching can begin."

Hermione looked puzzled. "What about Ravenclaw's heir? Wont they be needed?" Only silence met her. The others didn't know what to say, and Salazar was still waiting for her to figure it out. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

Falling to a bench at the Ravenclaw tables, she rested her head on her hand. "They always find their heir. What do I have that two others before me have, the one from my past didn't have. Flitwick never had Ravenclaw's ring! Two before me, standing before me right now two heirs have the rings of their ancestors. Ravenclaw's ring must have been passed down from generation to generation and the legends lost in time." She held her hand up. "My mom gave me this ring. She said it had been passed down from female to female for as long as she could remember, meaning the last name of the holder might change every time it is passed down. That would make it impossible to trace back to Rowena."

Salazar smiled in triumph. "I knew you would figure it out."

Harry yelled out, "Wait a second! You said two heirs standing before you have their rings, we don't know where Hufflepuff's is, that leave Gryffindor and his ring is on me. I'm Godric's heir?"

Salazar raised an eyebrow. "He is slow sometimes, isn't he."

Severus nodded in agreement. "Indeed. You'd been hinting at it so feverishly that even I had caught on the second time it was mentioned."

Harry glared up at them. "You're both evil bastards." He lamented, not really meaning it. Cali outright laughed.

"Alright, so let's try to figure out what Salazar meant by gate, fence and home." Harry stated, sitting at a hufflepuff bench.

Calina looked to be deep in thought. "Mr. Slytherin Sir, may I ask another few questions?" At Salazar's nod, she continued. "You said that each of the others' gifts were related by gate, fence, and home. I have no doubt that the wording of that indicates two seperate things. First the home, Hogwarts. They're all here. Next the fence, the secret chambers in which they should all reside. Third, the gate. I have no idea what the gate is. Can you perhaps give us another clue?"

The ghost pondered for a moment. "Yes I suppose I can... The gate will only open as the last one has, but for the animagus minds."

Severus sat Wulfy down and cast a barrier charm to allow the child free roaming space without hurting himself. "I have a theory." He stated, garnering everyone's attention. "Harry, what is your animagus form?"

The young man shrugged. "I haven't a clue. I was never able to get around to the practical application of my animagus studies with Professor McGonagall."

"I see.. Miss Granger? Yours?" Severus inquired.

"Oh I'm a black owl." She smiled.

Severus fought the urge to curse. "I see... It seems my theory was wrong."

Calina asked, "What was your theory?"

"I had thought that perhaps the four heirs might have animagus forms of the four founders. My own animagus is a snake, and that is what supported my theory." He replied.

Hermione interjected. "Well, that theory may still hold some value. After all, a raven and an owl are both very smart birds, so they're related in two ways, intellect and secondary species. Not to mention my owl is, as I said earlier, black, and that's another similarity. Plus, my owl's eyes are blue, the main color of Ravenclaw."

Severus' eyes lit up. "Yes, and my snake animagus happens to be green with silver eyes. I had always thought it was uncanny how the colors matched so well with Slytherin colors."

Calina had to ask, "Well is there some way that we can find out the Harry's animagus?" Hermione gasped and Salazar looked at the young girl as if she'd grown a second head.

"It's all right." Harry said. "I gave her permission to call me Harry. Just Headmaster when other students are around. Let's go ask Professor McGonagall." He smiled. _Can you open the doors now? _He requested of the castle, and the doors of the Great Hall slowly swung open.

Harry and Severus both held out a hand, and Wulfric came trotting up to them, putting his hands in each of his parents'. Calina was about to simply follow behind when Harry held out his other hand and motioned for her to take it. She looked up at him and he nodded. Taking his hand with a shy smile, she felt accepted for the first time in as long as she could remember.

Hermione was lowly chatting with Salazar behind the four others as they made their way through the corridors. She suddenly had a thought. "Sal, what happens if we never find Helga's heir? Will we be able to continue searching for the other you know whats?"

The ghost raised an eyebrow at her. "I haven't been called Sal in some time. Though I understand your reasoning for it." He motioned his head towards some students scattered about. "And yes, we can continue searching, it will just be harder without them."


	5. Past

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

**Chapter 5**

_Past_

"My word." Minerva said. "This is the spitting image of Slytherin himself. How did you do it Harry?" She asked, studying the ghost over.

"What do you mean Minerva?" He asked, taking a seat in a comfortable chair in her office. After his second year as Professor of Muggle Studies he had finally convinced the woman to make her office more livable.

"Well it can't be a Polyjuice Potion, Slytherin is far too dead for anyone to gather any of his hairs. You can't very well take a portrait of someone from the world of the frames. It's amazing the likeness. Does it talk?" She asked, holding a hand near to Salazar's head.

"Yes I can talk and I would appreciate it if you would not refer to me as an, 'it'. Now stop gaping, we come with questions." Salazar demanded.

At Minerva's gasp the others snickered. She reached her hand out to touched the man's shoulder and a cold chill slivered it's way up her arm. "That felt just like a ghost." She commented absentmindedly. Her eyes widened. "It can't be." She whispered.

"It is." Severus stated.

The others then filled her in on what transpired.

"So Miss Granger is the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw, Headmaster Potter is the heir of Godric Gryffindor, and Professor Snape is the heir of Salazar Slytherin's sister?" Minerva sat quite astounded.

Calina spoke, "I just had a thought... You know, since Harry and Professor Snape-"

"Severus, please." The man asked. "It's quite odd to hear my daughter refer to me as 'Professor Snape'."

"Daughter?" Minerva asked quite confused.

"Yes, we blood adopted her this morning, that's why Hermione is here." Harry replied.

Cali smiled widely then continued. "Since Harry and Severus have shared blood, that means they both have the blood their respective ancestors flowing through both of their veins. As does Wulfy and I."

Harry piped up. "Also, Wulfy has the blood of Hermione flowing through his veins, we made her his Godmother when he was born, and they took on a bit of a blood bond type thing as well to ensure no one could take him away from her should Severus and I die." He had an idea. "Also, while we're on the subject, Cali, would you mind if we were to make her your Godmother as well? We need a secure place for you to go should something happen to us." He stated.

Calina looked at them, then to the woman in question who nodded. "I've never had people to care about me as much as that before." She smiled. "Even my biological parents never gave me godparents. I would be honored."

"Then I will gather the papers needed tomorrow and return here after lunch." Hermione stated, quite happy with the turn of events. "Now, back to why we're here."

"We need help figuring out my animagus." Harry said to Minerva. "You and I never got around to the practical application of it, as so many things had happened."

"Hmm?" The woman started. "Oh yes, well, we need to make a potion to reveal your animagus form so we know what you need to concentrate on while attempting to transform."

Severus shook his head. "Why didn't I think of that. I must give you at least half a dozen of those potions every year."

"You were thinking of many other things." Salazar said.

"Alright, I shall start brewing the potion in my labs tonight. It will be ready by tomorrow morning." Severus stated.

Just then, a knock came at the door. Minerva went to open it and Luna came inside looking quite happy with something. "Hello Headmaster, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Hermione, Calina, Wulfy, Mr. Slytherin." She said with a bit of a bow. "I am sorry to interrupt, but it seems Mr. Shrivet is causing havoc again. I have him bound in my classroom and he's quite angry with me for interfering with his private duel with a young Ravenclaw."

"Yes, well, I shall be there in a moment Luna. Thank you." Harry stated, standing up.

Luna nodded her head. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Slytherin. I hope to meet the others soon as well. By the way, Calina, since you weren't in any of your classes today after lunch, I have taken the liberty to forward all of your assignments to your trunk."

Minerva shook her head. "Miss Lovegood, how in the world are you so entirely calm upon meeting the ghost of one of the founders of Hogwarts?" She asked, more rhetorically than anything.

Luna smiled. "I'm always calm. It does one no good to run around frantic because something out of the ordinary happens." She turned and left the room.

"I like that young lady." Salazar said. "She's very sensible."

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

Harry sat at his desk in the Headmaster's Office with a very angry young Slytherin and a smiling Professor Lovegood. "Mr. Shrivet, what crossed your mind when you were attacking Ms. Faline?" He asked slightly annoyed.

Shrivet snarled, but said nothing. Luna spoke up, "He was yelling at her that she didn't belong here before they started dueling. I believe his exact words were, 'I'm going to extract every one of you if it's the last thing I do.' I am under the assumption that he was referring to her blood status as a muggle-born."

"Is this true Mr. Shrivet?" Harry inquired. Johan spat to the ground, but still said nothing.

A noise came from the door to his private quarters and they all glanced to see Calina standing there, looking quite angry. "You." She growled to the young man.

Finally, Johan said something. "Ha, what are you doing here? Couldn't get the grades so you're screwing the Headmaster now?"

Harry forcibly bashed his hands against his desk, stood, and yelled, "I will not have you speak that way to my daughter!" Upon his last word, some books flew off of the shelf and a few trinkets fell from their places.

"Harry stop, calm down. You don't need to destroy the office again." Luna soothed, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Harry calmed a little and nodded. He sat down again, a bit of darkness radiating off of him. He glared at the young man.

Everyone else in the room saw the darkness, and everyone's eyes held a bit of panic, aside from Harry's. Luna floo'd Professor Snape. "Get to the Headmaster's room at once. It's the mist and there are two children here." She ordered in a hushed tone, then took her head from the fire and stepped to the side.

Severus came in through the fireplace in a flash of green flames. He ran to Harry and blocked his path from the angry and frightened boy. "Calina, go back into our rooms for the remainder of your free period." He ordered. While she slipped back out, Severus started talking to his husband. "Harry, snap out of it. You don't need to do this again."

The younger man didn't acknowledge his lover standing there, his eyes bored straight through him as he began to feel a sinking sensation.

"Harry, you do not need to go there. Luna, remove Mr. Shrivet." Severus ordered.

Johan yelled out, "NO! You're just trying to scare me and it's not gonna work!"

Severus seethed. "I should just let him."

Luna shook her head. "You know that, plus think of all the commotion it would cause the school. Shrivet, you need to leave, now. Come with me. It is not safe."

Johan shook his head. "No. I don't think he's going to do anything." He said cockily.

Harry just then noticed that someone was blocking his way from his target, and used the darkness to push the person out of the way.

Johan stared a bit wide eyed as he saw the shadows coming from the Headmaster push his own husband from in front of him, and heard Professor Snape groan audibly as he landed back first into a wall. The dark mist slowly came from Harry and started almost licking at the young man the way a flame licks at whatever it is burning. Far too afraid to talk, the young man simply whimpered.

Luna sighed. "I told you it wasn't safe. If he is willing to throw his own husband to the wall, what makes you think he wont do worse to you?" She grabbed his arm and dragged him off. "You can't be allowed to remember this." She said as she obliviated the young man, then sent him on his way.

When she came back in, Severus was standing up with his hand placed on his back, and Luna went over to help him. "Come on Severus, we need to calm Harry." She said, taking his arm and leading him to the Headmaster.

"Please tell me you obliviated him." Severus asked hoarsely.

"Of course I did." Luna smiled. "He thinks he was sent away after he insulted your daughter and he's coming back tomorrow morning to receive punishment."

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Harry whispered as he entered his rooms.

Calina nodded. "I didn't see much, Severus sent me back in here, then I heard someone hit something."

"Yes, that was me. I believe I hit the wall." Severus said, popping his back a bit as he came in with his husband.

"I'm sorry." Harry said even lower.

"What happened?" Calina asked.

"The little brat must have done or said something horribly insulting towards our family, otherwise Harry would have been able to control it." Severus informed her.

"He asked me if I was in a... well... a relationship exchanging pleasure for grades with Harry." Calina admitted.

Severus raised his eyebrow. "I am quite surprised he was able to hold it together that long then."

Calina looked inquisitively at him, and he continued. "There was a time about 6 years ago when someone suggested that he was doing the same with me. Exchanging pleasures of the flesh for grades in Potions. When we had got together, he was still my student, though in his 6th year, and his grades had improved, though that was because his ability improved with his inheritance. Nevermind the fact that all we had done was kissed before he graduated. When the other student suggested that, Harry immediately started to surround himself with the dark mist you saw coming from him today, and it swallowed the boy. Luckily, he didn't kill him, the boy was only swallowed into darkness for roughly an hour before we were able to get him back. Each time his mist swallowed someone when they angered him to that point, it took longer and longer to get them back. We're not sure if the next person he swallows will even make it out alive."

Calina's eyes widened a bit. "That's why you were trying to calm him down, so he couldn't kill Shrivet." She smiled a bit, then ran to hug Harry. "I never thought you really cared about me that much. I mean I knew you cared to a point, you adopted me, but I hadn't realized it was *that* much."

Harry was quite surprised that the young girl wasn't screaming in fear of him, and he wrapped his arms around her. "Of course I do." He whispered.

"Ah yes, that reminds me. I was just finishing your potion when Miss Longbottom called for me." He took out a vial and passed it to Harry.

"I thought her name was Lovegood." Calina thought aloud.

"It is." Harry stated as he slipped the vial into his pocket. "But she married Professor Longbottom, and it was easier to just call her Professor Lovegood to avoid confusion."

Severus nodded. "Shall we go see Minerva now?"

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

As they entered Minerva's office, they found quite an odd sight. Professor McGonagall was chatting with Salazar Slytherin, and they had apparently shared a joke, as they were both chuckling.

_Hermione Granger is here._ Chastity told Harry.

_Great, send her in here please._ He replied. "Hermione's coming." He told the others as the woman popped into the room.

"I wish you would tell me how that happens. That's the second time I've just popped somewhere within the castle." Hermione grumbled.

"Oh, the castle apparates you where I am at my request." Harry smiled. "Well, we have the potion, which are we doing first? Proper godparent assignment or animagus form watching?"

"Lets get Calina signed up with Miss Granger first." Severus suggested.

"Ugh, I keep telling you Severus, call me Hermione." She said flustered as she started to sign papers.

"And I keep informing you that it feels quite strange to call you by your first name after years of referring to you as the insufferable know-it-all Miss Granger." He replied.

"Yes, well you don't seem to have a problem calling Harry by his name." She retorted.

"That is because my preconceived notions about him were shattered, and said notions about you have proved to be correct."

She huffed and gave the papers to Harry and Severus to sign, then took out a small dagger. "Calina, this time it is only going to be a cut across your forefinger. We hold our hands like this." She motioned with her hands clasped together with fingers intertwining except for the index fingers which were pressed together. "And we hold until the magic stops."

The men gave her back the papers and she glanced over them, then smiled. She handed Minerva a paper for her to recite. The woman started. "Do you, Hermione Granger, accept the responsibility for Godparent to Calina Snape, and promise to do all parental tasks in the event of the deaths of Harry James Potter-Snape and Severus Tobias Snape?"

"Yes." Hermione answers, making a slit across her finger then handing the dagger to Calina.

"And do you, Calina Snape, accept Hermione Granger's position as godparent should the event of death come to your parents?" She asked.

"Yes." Calina said, also making a slit across her finer, wincing a bit at the pain.

"Please hold your fingers together and let your blood mingle." Minerva said.

They did so in the fashion that Hermione had described, and waited until the magic dissipated to pull their hands apart.

They all chatted for some while after the papers disappeared to be filed at the Ministry, then Calina had remembered something. "Uh, one thing I remember from my parents is that they told me when people get married, the last name taken is the one of the most powerful and politically influential person... No offense or anything, but Harry, you seem to be more of both than Severus, why do you have Snape as a last name?"

Severus chuckled. "I asked myself the same thing when he suggested it."

"Yes, and it was a great pain to get him to finally agree to allowing me to take his last name as well." Harry stated. "You see, when I first got together with him, I loved knowing that he was stronger than I, and that he was more knowledgeable than I. He may have a little bit less magic than I do, but I still consider him to be stronger in every other aspect. Also, because he knew more about the political world than I did, I always considered him to have more influence over it than I. Yes, I held many people's favor as the savior of the wizarding world, which mind you I hated being, it was Severus who taught me what I needed to know, so I demanded that I take his name." He explained.

"Hmm... I can understand that. Even why you hated being savior. All the pressure must have been horrible." Calina muttered.

Salazar cleared his throat. "Well, I hate to interrupt this love-fest, but we have an animagus form to witness."

Harry nodded and took the vial from his pocket, unstopped the lid and sniffed it. Tossing his head back, he downed the drink and allowed it to work. He felt the shifting of his bones and organs as they took on another shape, and saw blonde fur sprout from his hands.

The others stared on, and Severus was the first to comment. "It seems as though his animagus is a... Rather large cat that is neither lion nor tiger. Could it be a panther?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, it looks more like a leopard without spots."

"A golden leopard with red eyes." Calina stated. She reached out a hand and pet her new father. "Maybe we should bring him a mirror so he can see what he looks like so he knows what to concentrate on when he tries to transform on his own." She suggested, scratching the large cat behind the ear.

Harry seemed to startle everyone when he started purring. "I wasn't aware any of the big cats could purr." Calina said.

Hermione and Minerva both answered, "Leopards aren't supposed to." Hermione added, "Most of the big cats can purr except for tigers, lions, leopards, and jaguars. Lions can purr on exhale only though."

Severus came back with a mirror and set it up in front of Harry so he could get a good look at himself. After pacing in front of it, sniffing at his reflection, and purring some more, he walked up to Severus and licked his hand.

"How long is he going to stay like that?" Calina asked.

"Only another two minutes." Minerva answered.

Severus sat down on a loveseat and patted the cushion beside him. Harry hopped up and lay his head in his husbands lap.

When Harry morphed back into himself, they decided that the next course of actions was to locate the Hufflepuff heir. They chatted for a while and finally, Hermione spoke.

"Well, we need to either find a badger or an animal related to the badger that is yellow and black." She said.

"What animal is related to the badger?" Harry asked.

"The ferret." Severus answered.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other, then laughed a bit until their faces grew sad. Calina noticed their faces and wondered, "What's wrong?"

Harry smiled solemnly. "We knew a ferret animagus once... He was a right git, and tormented us whenever he could. One day, though he changed his ways."

Hermione smiled and Severus' eyes widened. "Draco." He whispered. "He was a ferret? What were his colors?" He asked.

"Blonde, almost white." Harry answered.

Severus stared intently. "What color were his eyes?"

"Red." Hermione answered. "I'd thought of that the second you said ferret, but it just didn't match."

Severus shook his head. "I don't know why I thought he could have been the heir of Hufflepuff, if he were still alive he would curse me for thinking of it." Hermione, Minerva and Harry chuckled a bit.

"Well, I like that your animagus are all related to the founders' animals on their flags." Calina said.

Hermione looked at her. "Hold on a minute. The snake is on Slytherin's flag... The lion is on Gryffindor's flag, parstletongue opened the inner gift chamber, what if cat-language opens Gryffindor's inner gift chamber?" She then shook her head. "No, that wouldn't work out, because they're related but different, language would be too related."

Harry smiled and giggled a moment. At the others' stares he said, "I just remembered that one time Hermione polyjuiced herself into a cat."

"Miss Granger, you are aware that polyjuice is for human transformations only?: Severus inquired.

She nodded. "Of course. I took a cat's hair by mistake."

Calina cleared her throat. "Is there a... Story behind all of this?" Her eyes lit up.

Harry chuckled. "Yes there is. 'Mione, would you do the honors?"

Hermione nodded. "Well, in second year, the year Harry killed the basilisk, before he every went down to the chamber, we were trying to figure out who the heir of Slytherin was. At the time, we thought it was Draco, and we needed a way to question him, so I went off to the library and found a book with the Polyjuice potion on it. It took us a month to brew it, and we did it in Myrtle's bathroom since no one ever came in there. On the last day, we each got the hairs from the people we were supposed to turn into, I got what I thought was a Slytherin's hair. We were going to go into the Slytherin common room and interrogate Draco. Well, it turned out I got the hair of a cat instead, and I was left for hours with the face, ears, tail, paws, and fur of a cat in human form. It was quite embarrassing. I even saved some of my fur from it to remind me to always double check what I do."

"You brewed a polyjuice potion correctly in your second year?" Severus asked quite amazed.

Harry nodded. "She did the brewing, but I cut up some of the ingredients."

"Why didn't you ever show that kind of promise in my class?" Severus asked.

"It was kind of hard to when you were constantly behind me, staring down past my shoulder into my cauldron, comments on everything I did. And then when I started feeling for you, it was distracting to just sit there while you walked all elegantly around the room, robes billowing behind you, talking in that chocolate voice."

A knock at the door interrupted his musings and everyone stared as a young distracted Gryffindor came into the room. "Professor McGonagall, I can't find Headmaster Potter and I have a petition for him to look over." He said. When he looked up he saw everyone in the room and smiled. "Headmaster Potter, I was just looking for you."

"Yes, so I heard." He smiled. "What is the petition for?"

The child nodded. "Some of the other students and I feel that we aren't learning anything in Professor Binns' class. 53 of us signed and we ask that he be replaced with someone who can actually teach. No insult meant, he's just so... Boring."

"Yes I know the feeling. Even I had a hard time staying awake in his class." Hermione commented.

Harry looked over the petition and saw that it was very well written. He couldn't argue with the points stated in it, and he hated to say so, but he had to agree. "Do we know anyone else who would be knowledgeable enough to teach it, yet keep it lively?" Harry asked to the group.

"Percy Weasley perhaps?" Minerva suggested.

"No, he's got his head stuck so far up his-" He stopped himself when he remembered children were present. Calina and the young Gryffindor were giggling madly. "Uhhm, no, just no." He said blushing a bit.

"What about Mr. Thomas." Severus asked.

"Who, Dean? I don't think he'd be interested. He did have quite good marks in History though... I guess we could ask him."

The young Gryffindor looked up at the strange old man. "I don't think I've ever seen you before, but you look so familiar. May I ask who you are?"

Salazar answered. "I don't think it is in your best interest to know who I am just yet. Not to worry though, you will find out before the year is up I hope."

Harry nodded. "I am afraid he is right. But if you do figure out who he is, I ask you not to tell anyone, simply come to me and I will explain."

The boy nodded and left.

"Let's go call up Mr. Thomas, shall we?" Severus suggested.


	6. Present

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

**Chapter 6**

_Present_

"Thank you Professor Binns." Harry said smiling.

"Yes well, he was always good in my class, I can't see my students going on with a better teacher." Binns replied. "Thompson was a good student."

"Thomas Sir." Harry corrected.

"Ah yes, whatever Headmaster Perkins." He shook his translucent head. "I will be off then." He said as he flew from the castle.

Harry shook his head. "I never did like that man. He always called me Perkins."

Dean then entered the room through Floo Powder. "I can't believe I get to teach here!" He said excitedly.

"I was worried you wouldn't come back." Harry replied.

"Well, I wasn't going to... Then I remembered that it was about time I moved on with my life and stopped avoiding Hogwarts because Seamus died here. It wasn't Hogwarts' fault, it was Voldemort's." He sighed. "Well, enough reminiscing, time to get set up!"

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

Harry, Severus, Calina, Hermione, and Salazar were all sitting at a table outside at a muggle restaurant in London. Salazar had a charm cast on him to the muggles couldn't see him.

"How are we going to find the heir of Hufflepuff?" Harry asked.

Hermione thought a moment. "Why not let the them find us? After all," She said, smiling a bit, "Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders."

The waitress came up with their drinks, having heard the last bit of their conversation and asked, "What the hell is a Hufflepuff?"

The group was silent, then Severus spoke. "It's a nickname for a friend. We call his family, 'Hufflepuffs'."

Salazar waited until the waitress left. "Perhaps a charm to make the muggles think we're talking about something else?" He suggested.

Harry cast the charm, then turned to Hermione. "How do you suggest that the Hufflepuff Heir find us?"

"Well." She started, "I think if we post an ad in a newspaper seeking a badger or ferret animagus for a class here, that we might be able to get enough people interested in the position and offer a considerable sum for taking the post, that they will seek us out."

"Brilliant." Harry stated.

After their lunch was over, they went back to the castle and started the ad.

_No, no, no. _Chastity chastised. _You want them to seek you out, you can't just say that Hogwarts is the meeting place. Make it more discreet. Only hint at it._

_Fine._ Harry said. _How's this?_ He read what he corrected.

_Ugh, just go back to what you had, that's worse. _The castle informed him.

After almost an hour of going back and forth, Harry finally finished the ad and called in Severus, Salazar, Minerva, Hermione, and Calina.

"Alright everyone, I am going to read the ad, and I want input from all of you." Harry stated.

"Wait, why am I here?" Calina asked.

"Because you are part of my family and deserve to be brought in on what we will be doing." Harry answered.

"Why isn't Wulfy here then?" She inquired.

"Wulfric is too small and wouldn't understand what was going on." Severus replied. She nodded then harry began reading the ad.

_Wanted: Badger or Ferret animagus. Needed for a task. Can not discuss here. Meet at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead for interview on Saturday, anywhere between 8 am and 3 pm. Ask for interview room. Payment upon completion of task._

"That is certain to draw out enough people who want money. We will have to scan them for potions and charms that may change their appearance in animagus form." Severus offered.

"I agree." Minerva stated. "While it is very hard to get the ingredients for such a potion, it is not impossible."

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

That Saturday found Harry, Severus, Salazar and Minerva in room 7 at the Three Broomsticks. Salazar was concealed in a corner, watching. At exactly 8am, a knock came at the door. "Enter" Severus ordered.

A small round man entered the room and gasped when he saw who had placed the ad. "Headmaster Potter." He exclaimed. "This is a surprise."

Harry nodded. "Yes, well. What is your animagus?"

"Oh." The man said. "A badger. Would you like me to transform?"

"Yes." Severus stated.

The man concentrated a moment then morphed into a badger. His fur was very normal, brown with a white stripe, and his eyes were annoyingly brown as well. When he transformed back, Harry stated, "I apologize, but you aren't what we are looking for. Thank you for coming." Severus led the man from the room.

One by one people filed in and they went through ordeals much similar to their first one. Most were ferrets, some were badgers, and 3 had even taken potions to change their animagus forms to that of a badger, but they were screened out and led away by Minerva.

Around 1:30 pm, Harry was quite tired and grumpy. A tall woman with black hair came into the room. She seemed to be very proper and greeted the people respectfully as she entered. "May I ask what type of task you wish your hired to perform?" She inquired.

Harry smiled. "You are only the second to ask that. Everyone else has been so caught up in the payment offered that they don't care what they will be doing."

"Yes well, I would rather not risk my life for something if I can help it." She stated as the sat down in a chair.

Harry nodded. "You have very good reasoning skills Madame."

"Oh please, call me Elaine." She requested.

"Of course Elaine." Harry nodded. "I am not able to tell you the task until I see your animagus unfortunately. But if you are what we are searching for, then I would be more than glad to fill you in."

"Understandable. It seems to be very secretive whatever it is, and I assume by your choice of words that you haven't found whom you seek. Perhaps I can help. Would you like me to transform?" She asked.

"When you are ready." Severus offered.

The woman stood up, concentrated, then started morphing. What was left was a black ferret sitting tall on the floor with it's front legs up in the air, as if being looked over in a show. Harry bent down and looked into her eyes, noting that they were a piercing yellow. He reached out a hand and stroked the ferret on the head, then returned to his seat. The woman transformed back and sat down, not having lost any dignity at all.

"I think she is what we're looking for." Harry stated. "Her eyes were a bright yellow, one that matched the yellow color we were searching for exactly. You saw her fur as well. Absolutely beautiful"

The woman smiled at the compliment. "Thank you." She said.

Severus' lips quirked up. "It seems as though for the first time today I can ask someone to perform the test. How many people are in this room?" He asked the woman.

She closed her eyes a moment. "I only see three. I feel a fourth magical presence, but sense no one else. It's a bit confusing to be honest."

Salazar moved from the corner still under his concealment charm and walked towards the woman. She shivered when he got close and reached out a hand towards his direction. Upon touching the ghost, his charm was taken off and he appeared before her.

"You must be a spirit." She stated. "I would have been able to touch you if you were alive."

Salazar nodded then sat on the bed. Harry started again. "Madame Elaine, I put that ad in the paper because I have been assigned a task, and I needed to find one other person to complete the first part of said task. Do you know anything of your ancestry?"

The woman nodded. "Somewhat. I know for a fact that I am indirectly related to Grindlewald, but it is also rumored on my mothers' side of the family that I am a direct descendant of Helga Hufflepuff. I find that quite amusing, seeing as I was a Hufflepuff in school. I believe I was a 7th year when you first came in Mr. Potter." She smiled.

Harry stared intently at her hands and noticed she wore no ring. "We have actually sought you out because of that rumor of Hufflepuff being in your family. We hadn't known who particularly it was, but we figured it would be a good idea to see if we could locate her heir by their animagus form. It is my personal belief that you are, indeed, her heir."

Salazar spoke up. "You have not only shown the colors of her, and your, house in your animagus, which I remind you is directly related to the badger adorning her crest, you have also shown that you can feel me, which only the heirs should be able to do."

She thought a moment then nodded. "I see. I suspected you might be the spirit of someone important, but are you the spirit of a founder?"

"Indeed." Severus stated. "He is Salazar Slytherin himself."

"I see." Elaine commented. She interlaced her fingers and stared intently at the ghost. "May I inquire as to another rumor that floats around my family?"

The man looked back at her. "Yes Madame."

"It is said that Helga Hufflepuff was in a relationship with another of the founders. A relationship that, back then, would have cost her her life. It is said that she was madly in love with one of you, but there was no mention of whom. Is there any truth to that, and if so, who was it?"

Salazar's face lit for a brief second. "Yes, there is truth to that. I can not tell you whom though, that is her's to tell."

Elaine's eyes widened. "Is she here? Her spirit?"

"Somewhere in the world." Salazar answered.

"The task I told you about is partly to find her. Salazar informed me that if we had all four heirs the task of finding the various things that would lead us to their spirits would become easier." Harry informed her. "Something doesn't settle with me though... There is something missing from you that should be there." He added in parstletongue, **She has no ring on her hand.**

Elaine glanced at herself wondering what the young man was speaking of. She stared again when he spoke in the snake-language. "I see the rumors are true, that you are a parstletongue." She noted. "Are you perhaps the heir of Slytherin?"

Harry shook his head. "Afraid not. My husband is the heir of Slytherin by the latter's sister, and our son by him." He looked up at Severus and smiled as he reached for his hand.

"Do you know who the other heirs are, or are you going to have to find them as well?" Elaine asked curiously.

Severus nodded. "We do in fact know. Hufflepuff's heir was the last to find."

Minerva shook her head. "Alright, since you three wont ask I will. Elaine dear, do you happen to have an items that has been passed down in your family since anyone can remember?"

Elaine nodded. "Yes, a ring. Quite like the ones on Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape's hands, except in gold and an onyx gem."

"Might I ask why you are not wearing it?" Harry asked, unable to stop himself from feeling giddy.

"I haven't been able to wear it since my sister died." She admitted. Her face was somber. "She had got the ring from Mother as she was the eldest. When she died, the ring was passed to me, and I haven't been able to make myself wear it." She reached into a small bag at her waist and pulled out a tiny pouch. "I keep it in here though. With me at all times to remind myself of her." She opened the pouch and slid the ring out onto the table. It was just as she had described.

A knock at the door roused them from looking over the ring. "Hurry up in there, we haven't got all day." Someone yelled.

Harry looked up to Severus, who rolled his eyes then nodded. Walking to the door he swung it open and shouted, "We have found who we want, no one else is needed. Go away!" Then slammed the door again.

Harry sighed. "I suppose we should inform Madame Rosmerta that we're done here and to send others away if they come." The others nodded. "Elaine, would you mind terribly if we were to ask you to come stay at Hogwarts?" He asked.

She thought for a moment. "I would have to assign my house-elves to look after the Manor while I was gone, and gather some essentials, but no it shouldn't be a problem. I am unmarried and have no children, so I have no one to leave behind."

Minerva interrupted. "As you should know, unless offering sanctuary we are not allowed to house anyone who is not either in attendance of school, or staff."

"What about my Aunt and cousin?" Harry asked.

"They were offered sanctuary away from your uncle." Minerva stated. Harry's face fell a moment. "However, I seem to have an opening for an assistant. With the growing number of students in attendance it is becoming quite tiresome to look after all of my classes on my own, and still teach the ones who show promise of being animagus. Madame Elaine could help relieve me of that burden."

Harry smiled brightly, then turned to Elaine. "What do you think?" He inquired.

"Would I be helping with Transfiguration or Animagus training?" She asked.

"Animagus training." Minerva answered.

"I think it would be lovely." Elaine stated. "By the way, my last name is Floret. I believe you will need that for the papers you must draw up." She offered.

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

Back at the school, Elaine was getting settled into her rooms and Harry was taking a well deserved break in his private chambers with his husband and their children.

"Sometimes I wish I weren't headmaster." Harry said.

"Why is that?" Severus inquired.

"Before we married, I dreamed of us living somewhere in a manor, just us and our children, carefree and without worry, living off of the inheritances of the Potter and Black families, not having to work again. I forgot about Albus and the castle telling me I was to be Headmaster." Harry admitted.

"The castle? What do you mean?" Cali inquired.

"The castle talks to each headmaster. She chooses who the headmasters will be from one to the next. She started talking to me around the time I came into my inheritance, and they informed me I was to be the next." Harry explained.

Calina looked odd for a moment. "Can all of the teachers head the castle?"

Severus answered this one. "Afraid not. It seems that only those destined for headmaster can."

Harry suddenly thought of something and became quite happy. "Hey Sev?"

Severus glared at him for the use of that nickname. "You sound far too thrilled. What are you planning?"

"Oh not much. I was just thinking that since Wulfy hasn't seen his Uncles Forge and Gred in so long, and Cali hasn't met them yet." He smiled broadly.

"I will not have those pests in our rooms. We would never be able to enter them again without fear of something happening to us. If your're entirely insistent on seeing them, we can visit their flat." Severus conditioned. "And please, stop calling them that. It's Fred and George."

Harry smiled. "Well Cali, would you like to meet them? They'd be your uncles as well."

She smiled and nodded intently.


	7. Fun

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

**Chapter 7**

_Fun_

Harry and Severus walked into the twins' joke shop, Harry carrying Wulfric in their arms, and Cali trailing behind them, not seen.

Fred noticed them. "Hi Harry!" He shouted.

George came up beside them. "Oi, Hey there!" He said. Then the brothers went into their routine.

"It's been ages - Since you've visited - Little Wulfy's - growing up well. - How are you - Professor Snape?"

The man in questions raised an eyebrow. "I am quite well. And yourselves?"

"We're wonderful!" They said together.

Calina popped her head out to Harry's side. "Do they always do that?" She asked.

Harry smiled. "Yes they do." He turned to the twins. "Can we go up to your flat, we have someone for you to meet."

"Oh a new friend - Can they be our test subject - The last one left - Said we were too much for what we were paying."

"No she can not be your test subject." Severus glared.

Calina giggled while the twins rung up everyone else who was in there, then locked up the shop early that evening. All 6 made their way upstairs and into the flat.

"You live at the shop?" She asked.

"Of course - Nowhere else is in - Such a wonderful location." Cali stepped out from behind Harry and gave a small wave. Fred piped up. "Hi there young lady. I am Gred and this is my brother Forge!"

Severus rolled his eyes and the girl laughed. "Hi Fred. Hi George."

"Oh no - You told her - You ruined it - I'll get you for that."

"This is Cali." Harry said putting Wulfric down to explore the flat. He was glad the twins had baby-proofed it for the toddler when he was first born. "She is our daughter. We blood adopted her recently."

"Let's just hope you - Don't inherit Snapes nose." They said.

She cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

George explained. "When someone blood adopts you, you gain some of their features over time, like darkening or lightening of hair and facial features."

She nodded. "Thank you George."

Snape eyed her. "How did you know that he was George?"

"Hmm? Oh, he has freckles where Fred doesn't have. Just there." She said pointing to a spot on his face near his eye.

Harry laughed. "Took me nearly 3 years to figure that out. Only took you 3 minutes."

She grinned, proud of herself. "Must be that intellect that Hermione transfered to me."

"Indeed." Severus asked.

"She's your godmother too?" Fred asked.

Cali nodded. "Yes, they even asked me if I wanted her to be. And as I hear it, you're my Uncles."

The twins beamed. "Harry here was - Taken in as an - Honorary member of the - Weasley Family a few years ago - So yes that means - You're our niece - We've always wanted a neice - Our brothers haven't had any girls - And our sister is a bit..." The stopped a moment. "Crazy." They said together.

Harry sighed. "Don't tell me she's still obsessed."

"Afraid so little brother." Fred informed him.

"She's got a shrine." George added.

Harry groaned and slumped back in his chair. "I'd hoped she would have stopped after last time."

"What happened? Is there a story in it?" Calina asked.

The twins nodded. "A bloody good one - Do ya wanna hear it?"

"Absolutely!" Calina said. "I love their stories, they're always so interesting.

"Mind your language in front of Wulfric and Calina." Severus ordered. "Harry, why don't we take this one. together" He said.

Harry groaned and leaned up. "All right. Their sister, Ginny, has always been obsessed with me. Ever since second year after she was told all about me by one of her brothers. She came to school as a first year, the year I killed the basilisk. She was the one I rescued in the chamber, the friend's sister I told you about. Well, ever since I rescued her, she had been hot on my trail, trying to get me to date her. I gave her one kiss one time, more to shut her up than anything, and ever since then she's been spouting that we're going to marry. When she first found out I was with Severus she acted like it was alright, but later I found out that she had been convinced it was a phase. She got so angry when she found out I was planning on marrying him, and she tried to take me from Severus' chambers one night. She knocked, saying that the Headmaster had told her he needed to see me, and she had to come and get me."

"Unfortunately I had been having a horrid day so I didn't stop to think that the Headmaster would have just fire-called him and let the little wench in." Severus added.

"Well, she came in and got me, then we started walking to the headmaster's room and she lagged behind a little, cast a binding spell on me, and levitated me to Myrtle's bathroom." Harry informed.

"He didn't come back for hours, and after the fourth one rolled around I was anxious with worry and fire-called Albus. He'd said that he never called for Harry and I became angry then started searching for him." Severus continued.

"I had finally woken up and she was sitting beside me, petting my hair and talking about how we would get married and have children, live in a little cottage near the burrow, the burrow was her home as a student. I started screaming at her that I was gay and loved Severus, Myrtle heard me and she went to go find him." Harry remembered.

"Yes, she came and found me and told me that Harry was being held captive in her bathroom and screaming. I'd thought maybe it was one of the not-so-loyal Death Eaters had carried out their final task in an effort to kill Harry and rushed in there to find Ginny bent over snogging my soon-to-be husband. I was quite angry and picked her up by her robe. She was screaming at me to let her go and that she was going to tell the entire wizarding world that I had been seducing and raping Harry so they could get married. I literally threw her into a stall and locked her in with wards to disallow her escape. Then I picked Harry up, undid the binding spell, and carried him to the Headmaster's office to talk with Albus about what had happened."

"He was my knight in shadowy armor." Harry smiled as he recalled. "And Ginny got expelled, then eventually disowned by her parents when she wouldn't stop threatening to kill herself and me if she couldn't have me. Fred and George still check up on her to make sure she hasn't offed herself."

The twins nodded. "And now that he's Headmaster - She built a shrine to him - Collecting bits of newspapers and photos - From his press conferences."

"She sounds loony." Calina said. "I hope she doesn't do anything to Harry. I don't want my new parents to have anything happen to them." She said with worry.

"Ah that shouldn't be a problem." Harry stated. "As soon as I took Headmaster Position, I had a magical restraining order placed against her. She literally can not get past a barrier 30 feet in any direction near me."

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

When Sunday came, Salazar had come into the Headmaster's private chambers to wake everyone up, but suddenly backed out at what he had seen.

Harry and Severus were on their bed in their room. Severus had just woken up. He started kissing his sleeping husband's neck, then took the sheet and pulled it from his body, revealing the nude man beneath.

Harry stirred a moment, slowly waking up to the feel of warm lips trailing across his skin. He smiled and remembered their first time together.

_*****Begin Flashback/Smut Alert*****_

_It was the night of their wedding, Harry and Severus had rented a hotel room just outside of The Keys in Florida. The young man looked up at his new husband and kissed him feverishly, pushing him into a wall lightly. After a minute or so he broke the kiss and whispered, "I've been waiting a long time to do this." He started in his attempt to unbutton Severus' robes, but found there were just too many. With a wave of his hand, he banished their clothing._

_Severus picked him up and carried him bridal style into the bedroom portion of the suite. He lay his young soon to be lover on their bed and kissed his neck, trailing his lips down towards his chest. "You are too impatient." He said, almost purring. "We aren't going to rush this." He returned to the kissing noticing that his groin had decided to pay attention. When he reached Harry's stomach, he noted that the younger wizard's cock had decided to pay attention as well. Smirking, Severus rose his head and grasped the young man's hardening member with his right hand._

_Harry wiggled a bit trying to get the man to move his hand. "You should be impatient too." He groaned._

_Severus snickered. "I am, but I know how to control it." He moved his hand some and whispered a quick lubrication spell to coat Harry's penis and his own fingers on his left hand. At his young lover's moan, he slid the forefinger of his left hand in between the cheeks of his lover, who had just whispered a cleaning spell, and prodded lightly at the young man's entrance._

_Still stroking Harry's cock, his finger made it past the ring of muscles that had tensed around it. He moved his finger in and out, setting a slow pace, then took the head of his lover's penis into his mouth. Harry groaned out at the unexpected heat and wetness that had been placed around his member, arching his hips upward. _

_Severus started bobbing his head up and down, taking in a little more of Harry each time. He then slid a second finger into the younger wizard as he took the entire length of his husband into his throat. Humming and swallowing hard, his fingers found their goal and brushed against the spot that had Harry writhing beneath him. He worked a third finger into the young man and moved his tongue around the cock that was in his mouth as he rose his head to look at the face contorting in pleasure._

"_Sev, please." Harry panted. "I wont last long."_

_Severus removed his mouth and shifted around, slipping his hand from the younger wizard's hole. He lapped at the pre-come that had adorned the head of Harry's throbbing penis. He placed his hands on the young man's thighs, pulled him to the edge of the bed and stood to gain some entrance. Placing a pillow under Harry's hips, he slowly slid himself past the ring of muscles that were much more inviting, and grabbed firmly around the base of Harry's cock to keep him from coming. _

_Finally he was sheathed inside the younger man and held his position, waiting for some prompting to begin the motion._

_Harry pushed himself up against Severus. "Move." He complained._

_Thrusting his hips, the dark wizard set a pace. "Merlin you feel good." He whispered, moving his hand a bit on Harry's cock. Brushing against the younger man's prostate with the head of his own penis caused the younger man to arch again and buck his hips, pushing Severus deeper inside of him, which caused the older man to lose his patience. He sped up the pace of both his hips and his hand, thrusting with his pleasure. Flickng his finger over the slit Harry's cock while simultaneously hitting that sweet spot inside of his arse proved to be the undoing of the younger man._

_Harry came hard while almost screaming, "Severus!" and spilled the milky white seed on his lover's hand and his own stomach. The clenching and releasing of muscles guided the older man over the edge, and he thrust once more as deep as he could go, spilling his own come into the younger man's cavity, groaning, "Harry" as he did._

_When he pulled out, he bent over and licked his lover clean through the aftershocks of their first time together. Harry pulled the man down on himself and kissed him deeply, reveling in the taste of his own come in the older man's mouth. "Tomorrow, it's my turn." the younger wizard whispered after he came back for air._

_*****End Flashback*****_

"Mmmm Severus." Harry moaned as the feeling of the older man's lips returning to his neck brought him back from his memory.

The dark wizard smiled down at his lover. "Harry, we need to get up. We have a chamber to start searching for." He said, kissing the younger man on his lips.

"I know." Harry whispered.

10 minutes later found Harry and Severus in their son's bedroom. Harry was changing the child's clothes, and asked, "Do you think we should invite Calina to live in here with us?"

"It's up to you. I personally don't mind it, and I would feel better the further away from that Shrivet kid she was. I don't like the boy." Severus answered.

_Chastity, can you please add another room to my quarters?_ He inquired.

_Absolutely. Any specifics?_ She asked.

_What do you mean specifics? _Harry wondered.

_Like colors of furniture, tapestries, carpets, etc. _She informed.

_You can do that? _Harry asked.

_Yes._ She answered.

_Then why did I have to go and buy my furniture for the room Albus added on to Sev's chambers?_ He demanded.

_Because Albus had thought it would be a good bonding experience for you and Severus, silly man. _She retorted.

_Well, I don't know yet. I will find out in a little while and tell you then. Okay?_Harry requested.

_Okay. Take your time. I can see which location would be best for it in the mean time, and what to move around._ Chastity answered.

Salazar took that moment to float through the walls, having heard the conversation between the castle and the headmaster. He raised an eyebrow at Severus and smirked. "Glad to see that you three are awake." He said.

"What is that look about?" Severus inquired.

"Oh nothing, I just decided to come wake you up, and what should I find but a very naked headmaster and a rather intense looking Potions Master kissing his body." Slytherin noted.

Harry laughed a moment. "Why Salazar, I wasn't aware that you were a voyeur."

"I'm not, that's why I left." The ghost responded.

"Next time I am warding the room against ghosts." Severus muttered.


	8. Searching

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

**Chapter 8**

_Searching_

"Okay, so we know that the second floor girl's bathroom is out because that's where the Chamber of Slytherin is, so the entrance couldn't be in there." Harry said.

Severus nodded. "I have to agree, it would be far too easy for another entrance to be found there."

"So that leaves the rest of the castle." Hermione groaned.

"Have you asked the castle?" Minerva inquired.

"Yes, and she said that she wasn't allowed to say a thing and the only one who could even hint at it was Salazar, and the other founders when we find them." Harry informed her.

"So Mr. Slytherin knows where the other chambers are?" Calina asked.

"No I do not." Salazar answered. "I am only aware of their existence and I have the information supplied to me by each that tells me how to open their gift chambers, which I am not allowed to tell any of you. You must figure everything out on your own. The only blunt thing I was allowed to say was that they existed to lead you in the right direction."

Hermione stated, "Well, since Rowena's symbol is a raven, why not start looking in the Owlery for her entrance?"

"That would be too easy." Harry said.

"I must agree. Remember the Slytherin's chamber's entrance was found in the ladies lavatory." Severus added.

They all chatted for a while in the Great Hall with each other until Elaine came in. "Sorry if I am interrupting anything." She said. "I was quite hungry and nervous for my first day of teaching tomorrow."

"No worries." Harry said and motioned for her to take a seat. "We're actually glad you came. We need another brain to pick with our next task."

They filled her in on what they knew and it was almost an hour before she had all of the information. "Okay, so Slytherin's chamber was in the girl's restroom on the second floor. Why not work this out in numbers? How many female restrooms are there?"

"10 altogether, and the same amount of boys'." Harry informed her.

"Okay, so 10 restrooms, second floor. That would be 12 then. How many stalls are in the bathroom?" She inquired.

"I have no idea where you're going with this, but I like it." Hermione stated. "And there are 14 stalls."

"That's 26 then." Elaine said. "How many sinks?"

"Eight." Harry informed her.

"34. That makes 7 in numerology, 3+4 I mean. 7 is quite a magical number. We can look for other things that add up to 7 as well for the other 3's chambers." She suggested.

"This is going to be quite... Interesting." Salazar said with a smile.

"Do you know if this will even lead us anywhere?" Severus demanded.

"I cannot say." Salazar retorted.

Wulfric chose that moment to wake up from the nap he was taking on Severus and started complaining. "Papa, wan' food!" He said. Then he noticed the new woman. "Who you?" He demanded.

"Elaine. Who are you?" She asked.

"Wulfy." He smiled.

"He understands quite a lot for his age it seems." She noted.

"Yes he does." Harry agreed. "I think it has something to do with the blood bond he and Hermione share. She is the heir of Ravenclaw after all, and his godmother."

The woman nodded. "I see. This is amazing. I'm still trying to process the information about being an heir myself. I always thought it was just a nice fantasy."

Students and teachers started filling the hall for lunch and the group started talking about less telling things. After all of the students had entered, Harry stood up and gathered their attention. "I would like to introduce you to our new teacher's assistant, Ms. Floret. She will be assisting Professor McGonagall with animagus training." The woman stood as the students clapped, and bowed a bit, then sat back down.

Harry took his seat and then Minerva stood while she had the chance. "The terms and conditions for animagus training are going to be slightly different this year. Now that I have an assistant, I will take on fourth years and above, and the 7th years will be allowed to try the physical transformation. Once a transformation is achieved, you will be required to register with the ministry. 4th and 5th years will be reading from 5 books to understand the process. 6th years will be studying the theoretical application. Not everyone is an animagus, and not everyone can achieve such a thing. I will be discussing with the 6th years how to find out if you are or not, and we shall go from there. Sign up sheets are in my office. You will be responsible for the books you will need." She sat back down at the groans and chatter of the students filled the hall.

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

"I have a theory." Hermione stated as she entered the Headmaster's private quarters just after lunch with the rest of the group.

"Let's hear it." Harry prompted as he transfigured enough chairs for everyone to sit in.

"Okay, we know that Rowena was an intellectual fiend." She started. "She had to have realized that that she only had a 25% chance at her chambers being discovered first. Assuming that she knew the other three would put their chambers in the most uncommon places imaginable, she would have likely strayed from that line of thinking to make the one who discovered the chambers search harder for her chamber, as she knew they had a 75% chance of figuring that out. Are you with me?" The rest of the group nodded.

"Alright, now, assuming that she knew of the other founders' chamber plans and that the finder would most likely realize the chambers were in uncommon places, then wouldn't it make sense for her to put her chamber in a place that was entirely Ravenclaw related to throw the finder for a loop?" Hermione asked.

"It seems very probable Miss Granger." Severus commented.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Well, I took the liberty of counting the furniture and fixtures in the Ravenclaw boy's dorm, girl's dorm, and common-room. Using numerology, the boy's dorm added up to 5, the girl's added up to 8, and the common-room added up to 7. I think we should look in the common room."

Elaine spoke, "What did you find in the girl's restroom that made you think it was the entrance to the chamber?"

"Myrtle told me she had seen eyes coming from the sinks when she died, she was killed by the basilisk, and I noticed snakes intertwining on one of the taps." He commented.

"So it would make sense that we should look for ravens somewhere in the common-room?" Calina asked.

"Wait, a girl was killed by my basilisk?" Salazar asked.

"Yes." Harry informed him. "roughly 60 years ago, your direct heir had let loose the basilisk under orders to kill certain people, muggle-born children. He then accused Hagrid of releasing his giant spider. The basilisk stayed in the chamber after that. Until 10 years ago, when the chamber was re-opened in my second year. My friend's sister had found your heir's diary, which was a horcrux, and she became possessed by his soul, which had her killing roosters, speaking parstletongue, opening the chamber, and setting it loose on the school again. Me being a parstletongue as well could hear the basilisk in the pipes as it moved around, and eventually I had to rescue her and your heir set the basilisk on me. Fawkes, the headmaster's pet phoenix, had came to me and scratched the eyes out of the giant snake so it couldn't petrify or kill me by it's look. One thing led to another, I didn't think to actually try talking to the thing, and I had to kill it. Fawkes brought me the sorting hat which held Godric's sword, which is how I came to possess it. I stabbed the basilisk right after it bit me."

"You survived her bite?" Salazar asked astounded.

"Yes, Fawkes cried on the wound and being a phoenix, he healed me." Harry informed. "I also used a fang of the basilisk to kill your heir. I think I must have killed him at least half a dozen times."

"How is that possible?" Salazar asked.

"He had several horcruxes. We had to search down 5 of them after the final battle to ensure he never returned again." Severus informed. "He was a very evil wizard, and one of the reasons Slytherin house was looked down upon for so long."

"Yes, but I brought an end to that. Now people are proud no matter which house they are sorted into." Harry beamed.

"Mr. Slytherin seems so nice. It's hard to imagine that Voldemort is his heir." Calina commented.

"VOLDEMORT?" Salazar bellowed, standing suddenly. "That BASTARD was my HEIR?"

"How do you know of the Dark Lord?" Severus asked.

"Word of his doings had reached the town I had been haunting for the past century." Salazar said, shaking his head. "There were rumors that he had a thing against the muggle-born and sought to purify the wizarding world into pure-bloods only. Rumors that he would torture and kill innocent families, women and children. Rumors that he would rape his followers if they disobeyed him."

"They're all true." Severus informed him.

Harry sighed. He hated being reminded that his husband had been raped by his enemy.

Calina stared at Severus wide-eyed, almost afraid to ask. Almost. "Did he ever... to you?"

The man nodded sadly, feeling quite ashamed.

Slytherin's eyes narrowed. "You were a follower of his?" He asked in an icy tone.

"Yes." Severus stated. "I went into his ranks seeking the power to right a wrong, and after I killed an innocent the first time I couldn't take it. I confessed my sins to the last headmaster who had me work as a spy against the Dark Lord. I stayed in that position for many years, only 6 years ago was I able to finally break my role as a spy and live my life as I saw fit. I refused to take part in the killing of children and the raping of anyone, so I was punished often. It seemed he would bring someone in and order me to do something he knew I would refuse to do about once a week. I believe he did it on purpose."

Calina started to cry and went over to hug Severus. Wrapping her arms around him, she said through chokes, "Please don't ever tell me that story again. I hate him I hate him I hate him."

Severus was a bit taken back, and put an arm around the sobbing girl. "I wont if I can help it." He whispered to her.

Salazar was very quiet for a moment, then spoke. "I can see how the young would be foolish enough to be swayed by power. At least you had enough sense to stop seeing things his way."

"I never saw things his way, I just wanted the power. I am a half-blood." Severus stated.

"The Half-Blood Prince." Harry smiled as he thought back to that book that he'd found some time ago.

The corners of Severus' mouth twitched upward in remembrance of the name. "What a silly title to give oneself. I suppose I should put that book back in my chambers where it belongs and keep it from being accidentally found again."

"Speaking of chambers." Harry stated. "Calina, what is your favorite color?"

The girl tilted her head. "I don't see what that has to do with chambers, but it's purple, why?"

He shook his head. "I'm not telling. Not yet anyway. Second favorite?"

She eyed him for a moment. "Silver... Are you planning a birthday cake?"

_When is her birthday? _Harry asked the castle quickly. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He informed her.

_September 18th._ She answered.

_Damn, only a week. Purple as the main color and silver as the secondary._ He informed her.

_I'll get right on that._ The castle replied.

Salazar looked at Harry and smiled. "I should have known." He whispered.

"Known what?" Calina asked.

"Oh nothing, I just heard a conversation between your father and the castle." Slytherin answered.

"Damn I forgot you could hear those." Harry said. "Don't say a word or I will find a spell to hex a ghost!"

"My lips are sealed." The ghost smiled. Calina looked on at them suspiciously.

_Find out if she wants a regular bed or a four poster with curtains._ Chastity ordered.

_How the hell am I supposed to do that with revealing what I am doing?_ He asked.

_I don't know, use that brain of yours. _She snapped.

"Calina, what do you think of your dorms?" Salazar asked.

"Oh, They're nice. I quite like the couches in the common room, they're very comfy. And the fireplace is wicked." She responded.

"Hmm yes, and what about the other bits of furniture?" He asked. "I had always thought that the orders I had for the types of things chosen might be a bit gaudy."

Harry saw what he was doing and was thankful. Calina thought a moment. "Well, I don't think they're too much. But I don't like the side-tables next to the beds to be honest. They're a bit blocky and very plain. Especially in comparison to the beds themselves! The curtains on the beds are wonderful though, very elegant, and the snakes that wrap up the posts are beautiful. You did a good job on those. I adore the carvings of the snakes on the door-frames. They're simply gorgeous. I don't like the bookshelves in the common-room though. They're too plain. It seems like you were trying to balance everything out, but all in all the plain bits of furniture just kind of detract from the elegance and style of the everything else."

"I have to agree with her." Severus stated. "I always did wonder if I would get in trouble if I were to spruce up my bedside table when I was in attendance here."

"Hmmm." Salazar pretended to think about this and tapped a finger on his chin. "Well, since I am back, I suppose I can have the castle redo a couple of things?"

Calina's eyes lit up. "Oh yes! Most of the other girls are in agreement with me on the furniture, and most of the boys don't really care, but it would be wonderful for all of us." She clasped her hands together. "I've wanted a new bedside table all last year. One to match the bed in every way." She giggled.

_Got all that?_ Salazar asked the castle.

_Yes, and I will get started on the dorms after I finish her room. _Chastity informed him.

_Thank you so much._ Harry said.

_Not a problem. Glad to have helped._ Slytherin retorted.

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

The group had made their way to the Ravenclaw common-room and started their search for anything that looked out of place. Luckily, it was just the start of dinner, so the students were in the Great Hall. A little over 20 minutes had passed, and Hermione yelled out, "I think I've found something." The others gathered around her and she pointed to a small metal raven in the middle of a wall.

"How do we get it to open?" Harry asked.

"Well, you used snake language on the sinks. Why not use bird language on the wall?" Calina suggested.

"Brilliant" Hermione said as the shifted into her owl form. She screeched at the raven, and to their astonishment, the wall actually opened. They all filed inside and the woman closed the door behind them.

When she shifted back, Harry informed her, "You know, your talons look almost bronze. Why didn't you tell us you had the other Ravenclaw color?"

"They do? I never noticed really." She admitted.


	9. Puzzles

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

**Chapter 9**

_Puzzles_

After they had entered the Chamber of Ravenclaw, Harry had shown great excitement. He'd never really expected to find it so quickly, or deduce how to find it. The chamber itself was eerily similar to Slytherin's chamber, cold, dark, and slightly wet for some reason. Sculptures and engravings of ravens had been scattered around the room, they seemed to not hold any pattern what-so-ever.

They spent the better part of an hour searching for what-ever it was they thought they may fine, but to no avail. It wasn't until Calina started playing with a small ball of light on her break that they noticed something. Whenever she tossed the light into the air, the eyes on the sculpture of a raven in front of her would glisten and gleam, almost as if they were reflecting her lumos.

"Hey guys, come here I think I found something." She stated, holding the ball of light steady at the tip of her wand. When the others filed in around her, she nodded to her ball of light. "Watch the raven's eyes." She said. Tossing the ball of light into the air again, this time she held it in front of the bird's face, and it's eyes gleamed with light for a moment, then a ray of the light shot out straight in front of it to the back of another raven's head.

Hermione gasped as the realized that they were in a kind of puzzle she'd played online once at a library in the muggle world. "Calina, take back your light. Harry, replace the light with your own. Severus, help me move this raven." She ordered quickly, leaving no one time to understand why they were doing what she'd asked.

As Severus and Hermione rotated the raven, the man grunted. "I thought you said move, not spin."

Hermione shook her head. "I meant spin. We don't need to move a single thing in here from it's place. We can stop spinning it now." He rose her voice for the others to hear. "We're going to have to map out this room and come back later when we have a plan. Elaine and Minerva, I want you two to scan the room with your magic, disallowing any of our own bodies, and make a map that you can summon later that holds the positions of all the ravens. Severus, Calina and Harry, there should be at least one more raven who has shining eyes that will not move or spin. We need to find it. That will be our ending point of this puzzle, and the raven that started this will be the beginning. Spread out. Whenever someone finds it, please alert either Elaine or Minerva." She took the role of leader quite well.

After another roughly 20 minutes of searching and having to use several people to move one raven, it was Calina and Hermione who found the other non-moving raven. "We got it!" She shouted. "Minerva and Elaine, can I request that you make the first raven and this raven a different color on the map? It will help when making the model. You see where this raven's eyes are pointed? At what seems like a bare wall? Well, I played a puzzle game once that was very similar to this using mirrors. A beam of light is placed on the first piece, and your goal is to utilize every single mirror on the board. I ask Minerva to transfigure a chess set into the pieces needed and base everything on the maps when we get back. That spot of bare wall should transform into something else, or reveal whatever is behind it once we solve the puzzle."

"Uhm, guys?" Calina tried to interrupt.

"After we reveal whatever it is, I assume it to be a door, we will need to figure out how to open it as well." Hermione continued.

"Guys?" Cali tried again with a slight hint of panic in her voice.

"Once we get the door open, I assume we will need to-" Calina stomped lightly on Hermione's foot then shushed her from cying out. "What was that for?" the woman demanded.

"You wouldn't listen!" Calina said in a hushed, angry whisper. "You know how you said that Mr. Slytherin's chamber had a basilisk guarding it?" She waited for the nods then continued. "Well, I happen to see a very grumpy looking giant bird thing rousing from sleeping on top of the head of Ms. Ravenclaw" She said hastily and fearfully, pointing her wand in the direction she spoke of.

As everyone turned to look, they all saw what the young girl saw. A hippogriff was slowly waking up from the noise they had made during all of their planning. Harry hastily ordered everyone back to the entrance of the room and stood in the middle, waiting for the creature to wake and acknowledge him.

"He's going to get himself killed." Salazar whispered, a bit annoyed with the young man.

"No he's not." Severus stated. "He knows how to handle hippogriffs, in fact, he is friends with two." Slytherin's eyes widened a bit and he watched on as the creature glared at Harry from atop it's perch.

Harry slowly approached the marvelous beast, and lowered his body, bowing respectfully to the animal. He spoke slowly. "I don't know if you can understand me, but we do not wish you any harm."

The majestic creature trilled sharply, then jumped down from it's perch and approached the young man with it's head held high. Harry still hadn't risen from the bow, and the hoppigriff was now encircling him, sniffing at him and trilling. It finally stopped in front of him, and stared, as if awaiting something.

"I was not aware that we were trespassing on your territory." He started. "We did not know you lived here. I apologize."

The beast trilled sharply once more, then slowly bowed it's head to the young man, not breaking eye contact. Harry smiled warmly and rose from his position just as slowly as the hippogriff had moved. Reaching out a hand but daring not to move closer, he asked, "May I pet you?"

The creature seemed to glare at him and did what can only be described as shaking it's head no. Harry chuckled. _Chastity, what's the probability of you being able to apparate some meat into here? _He asked.

_Very high, considering I can apparate anything and anyone within the me to another point within me. What kind of meat?_ She asked.

_Let's try a rather large slab of lamb._ He prompted. _Please put it behind the group in between them and the door. Salazar, tell Severus what we just said and have him bring the meat over when it appears._

_Of course._ Sal answered, then turned and whispered something to Severus, whose eyes grew wide. He shook his head and silently cursed the brat for dragging him into this, but grabbed the meat from behind them and slowly approached the animal.

"This is my mate, he brings you food. It must have been a long time since you've eaten something." Harry told the beast. "Severus, please put the meat about 5 feet from my side, back up another 5 feet, then bow to the hippogriff, wait for it to bow back, and return to your position. I know you don't like to be ordered around, but you can chew me out tonight when we get back to our rooms."

The older man stopped himself before he could grumble and did what his young husband had told him. It took almost a full 2 minutes for the hippogriff to assess the man, and it finally bowed back, approaching the meat and watching with a wary eye as the dark man hastily moved back to his group. Sniffing the air around the meat, the beast then tore into it, ripping and tearing into the meal.

When it had finished eating the treat, it backed up and bowed to Harry, then to the group and went back to it's perch to fall asleep, knowing they meant no threat to it. The young man smiled as he bowed back then went to the group. "I think we've just got permission to return as long as we bring more meat next time. Hermione, can you open the door?"

Calina stopped them. "Wait! Tempus." She saw the time. "Don't open it, the Ravenclaws will be in there." She said.

_Chastity, may I have another favor? _Harry asked sweetly.

_Let me guess, you can't risk stepping out of the room and need me to apparate you all somewhere else, right? _She asked good naturedly.

_You know me so well. _He stated as they were all swept to his private chambers. _Thanks, you're the best._

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

Luna sat upright in bed. She had just had a dream - or a vision she couldn't be sure which. Either way, she needed to tell the Headmaster. She made her way in her night clothes to the Headmaster's office, and knocked loudly on the office door. No one came for a minute, so she knocked again, and on her third rap, the door opened suddenly.

Severus was standing in front of her, half asleep wondering what the bloody hell someone was doing knocking at this time of night. He got a good look at her and realized who it was, then it sunk in that she looked scared... _Wait a minute... Luna is never scared... _He shook his head. "Miss Lovegood, what brings you here at this time of night?" He asked softly.

"Please Professor Snape, I need to speak to you and Harry, right this second." She replied, her face twisted with worry.

Severus let her in and led her to his and Harry's private bedroom, where he motioned for her to sit in a chair. Leaning over, he shook the young man awake. "Harry, wake up. Harry. Get up!" He whispered. "Something's wrong." he added, and that got his young husband's attention.

Sleepy as he was, he knew when Severus said something was wrong, that something was wrong. He sat up in bed, sheets falling from him, and rubbed his eyes attempting to rouse himself to a state where he could comprehend what was going on. It only took less than a minute, but it had felt like forever for Luna. Harry looked at her. "Hey Luna, what's the matter?" He asked, his voice a bit cracked as his throat was dry.

"Harry, I am scared." She admitted.

This caused his eyes to widen considerably and snapped him into full consciousness. Luna was never scared; Luna wasn't even scared at the final battle. "What happened?" He half demanded, half asked.

"You remember I told you long ago that I had seer blood, and that I had seen some snipits from the future?" She asked. He nodded and continued. "Well, tonight I either had a dream or a vision, I am really not sure which as I was asleep at the time... But Harry... It showed something. Something horrible. I hope for everyone's sake it was just a dream, but I can not be sure." Her voice wavered a tiny bit.

"Do you know if your visions are truthful or not?" Severus asked. He'd never really trusted seers, but he trusted Luna not to lie, and he trusted Harry to know if she was serious or not.

She nodded. "Of the 4 visions I've had not including just now, 3 have come true. My first one was when I was 7, I had a vision of me coming to Hogwarts. My second was at 10, I had a vision of a small red-headed girl, Ginny, lying on a stone floor near death, and a handsome young semi-transparent man laughing over her body. My third was when I was 14, I had a vision of myself standing back to back with a young man, Neville, holding his hand, and many men in black robes and skull-like masks, the Death Eaters, falling to the ground. My fourth was when I was 19, the one that hasn't came true yet, was you, Harry, Hermione, Calina, and Wulfric in the same place Ginny was laying in before, and everyone but Hermione and Wulfric were bleeding."

Severus shook her head. "You can mark the last one off of the list. That did happen, a few days ago. It was a blood adoption for Calina, we chose to have it in the Chamber." He sighed.

Harry looked at her. "What happened in what you saw tonight?" He asked.

"Harry, remember it could have been a dream. I was asleep at the time." She took a deep shaking breath. "When it started, you were in the Great Hall sitting in the headmaster's seat. You had just taken a sip of whatever drink you were drinking, then you passed out. Severus came running to you and ordered everyone out and told Minerva to go and get Poppy. When Poppy came in, she checked you over and Severus' eyes got wide. Before I could look at her face, I saw eyes in a shadowy corner and woke up. I think... I think you were poisoned."

"We shall begin building up his system against various poisons and double-checking everything that comes to him from the kitchens with magic for poison as well." Severus said.

"I hope to Merlin it was just a dream, but in case it isn't, I wanted to warn you." She told them.

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

Harry found himself the next morning after breakfast with Hermione in his office. Minerva had just dropped off her map, and the transfigured chess set that he'd requested, and set back out to her first class. "Alright." He said. "What are we doing with the raven bodied mirrors?"

"Well, I am going to shine a concentrated beam of light on to this raven here, and then you and I are going to twist and turn all the other ravens except for this one here, until that beam of light is touching this box which represents the wall, from this raven's eyes. The light has to touch every single other raven's head before it can be considered complete." She said.

"Okay I think I understand. Let's get to work!" He smiled. Roughly about 20 minutes later, they were almost halfway through the puzzle when the castle interrupted him.

_Professor Longbottom is coming with that Shrivet kid._ She said.

_Thank you._ He answered using his mind, then, his eyes never leaving the chess board, he spoke, "Come in Professor Longbottom, Mr. Shrivet."

Hermione stared at the door half expected no one to come through, but when the handle turned and the two who he had just spoken to came in, she shook her head. "You're turning into Dumbledore." She smiled.

"I want to know how you do that one of these days." Neville said.

Harry looked up and smiled. "What can I do for you?" He asked politely.

"Well, this young man was caught pilfering herbs from the greenhouses." Longbottom stated.

"I told you, I was gathering them for a class!" Johan snarled.

"Mr. Shrivet, which Professor would send you out into the greenhouses in the middle of classes to have you pick herbs?" Harry asked.

"Okay, okay, I was just trying to see if I could really do it. Everyone was talking about how Professor Longbottom kept his greenhouses under tight watch, and I thought maybe I could sneak past him." The child answered.

_That was too easy. Keep an eye on him._ The castle ordered.

"5 points from Slytherin for theft and another 5 for skipping class." Harry stated. "Now, go to class." He stared intently as the young man exited. "Neville, if you would like, I give you permission to use stinging defenses to keep thieving children out of your greenhouses."

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

By the last class of the day, Hermione and Harry were waiting on the rest of the group to get out of class and assign detentions. They had finished the puzzle long ago, and were debating on the easiest way to move the large statues when what sounded like a muffled explosion came from somewhere outside.

_POTIONS CLASSROOM NOW! _The castle screamed.

Harry stood suddenly and shouted, "Apparate me!" Then he disappeared. Hermione's eyes widened and she ran off to search for him.

Harry found himself standing outside of the door to the potions classroom, took a breath, and opened it expecting to find his husband yelling at some dunderhead. What he saw outright scared him. Severus was bent over the body of a student, they looked to be female from where he was standing. Shrivet was in the corner, struggling with a body bind, his mouth open in silent rage, and his face red. Harry made his way to his husband, and when he saw the body of the young girl, hit breath hitched.

"Come on now Cali, stay awake. You can't go to sleep just yet." Severus was pleading with the girl with what sounded like fright in his voice.

"What happened?" Harry demanded.

"That son of a bitch Shrivet kid snuck into my last class, second years, and threw something into her cauldron." Severus admitted as he picked the girl up. Harry levitated the young man while Severus carried Cali to the infirmary. "He wouldn't tell me what he threw in. We were making a swelling solution, and whatever the little f-... fiend decided to throw into her potion caused it to explode. Quite reminiscent of your second year actually, but she hadn't gotten to the puffer-fish eyes, so it didn't cause swelling. Instead it knocked her back and she hit her head on the table behind her."

"Do you think she has a concussion?" Harry asked with worry.

"I am afraid it might be worse than that. The way she reacted when the potion touched her, I fear she may be allergic to whatever he threw in." Severus stated as he entered the infirmary and called out for Poppy.

Harry took the young man back to his office, glaring at him all the way. When they finally got there, he unceremoniously dropped Shrivet into the chair in front of his desk. "If there is one more outburst like this, you are going to be expelled. Instead of sending another letter to your parents, I am going to floo-call them this time. You will sit there, bound and silenced, until I am finished speaking with them."

He got up and went to the fireplace calling out Shrivet's home and stuck his head into the fire. "This is Headmaster Potter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I request the immediate presence of Mr. Shrivet's caretakers." He told the figure that was sitting in a chair before him. Removing his head from the fire, he waited for a minute before two people came through the floo.

The man was quite gruff and angry looking. He seemed to be very displeased that he was called here. The woman was cold and bored looking, and she didn't seem to care where she was.

"Thank you for coming. I trust you received my last letter?" He asked them.

"No, I'm afraid not. We've not received a letter since Johan's admittance letter. Why is my son bound Mr. Potter?" Mrs. Shrivet asked.

"He had to be restrained. He was caught throwing in ingredients into another young lady's cauldron, ingredients that he will not inform us what they were, which the young lady appears to be allergic to, and caused a great explosion in the dungeons from it. Since you say you did not get my letter, I will inform you of what it outlined. A small while ago, your son had gotten into an altercation with a different young girl, told her she didn't belong here, threatened to kill her, and began dueling her before their Defense teacher broke them apart. He also indicated that the girl whom he hurt today was having an illicit affair with a professor exchanging pleasure for grades."

The woman continued to look bored, but the man looked somewhat... Happy. "Well, you know, boys will be boys. He probably just likes the two girls."

Harry stared at him as if he'd grown a second head, then undid the silencing charm on the young man who began shouting. "That girl I threatened was a mudblood! She had no right to be here! And that other girl who got herself blown up today, I saw her coming out of the Headmaster's private chambers without her robes!"

The woman looked affronted. "Dear, what have we told you about calling people mudbloods?"

Johan snarled. "Don't do it in public."

"That's right." His mother nodded then turned to Harry. "Now please explain to me what a student was coming out of your chambers for half dressed." She demanded.

"Not that I feel the need to explain anything to you, but she is my daughter. She has every right to be in my chambers during her free period." Harry seethed.

"You aren't old enough to have a daughter who is a student here." The boy's father said, narrowing his eyes.

"I blood adopted her, and she is in fact my daughter." He said sternly, wondering why he was telling these people this information.

"Yes well." Mrs. Shrivet said. "Now that that's all taken care of, can we go?"

Just then, Severus' head came through the fire. "Headmaster Potter, Madame Pomfrey has just identified the herb that was thrown into Calina's cauldron. It was Deadly Nightshade. It turns out that Calina is not very seriously injured, but she is in fact allergic to it and she requests your presence."

"I will be there in a moment. Now, please stay in here until I return, I have much to speak about with you." Harry said before stepping into the floo. _If they try to leave the room, apparate them directly to me._ He ordered the castle.

"Calina, dear, are you alright?" He asked rushing up to her. A pop sounded in the room as Mrs. Shrivet looked around wondering what had happened. _That didn't take long._ He grumbled.

_She said she was going to look around._ Chastity informed him.

_Keep her in here, don't allow her to leave._ He said. "Calina?" He asked again.

The young girl looked up at him. "He threw in belladonna. H-he tried to kill me. He knew I was allergic to it, I told the Slytherins at t-the start of the year so they could help me w-watch out for it." She sniffled. "He knew and he tried to kill me. What d-did I do?"

Harry shook his head and held tightly on to her hand. "You didn't do anything wrong Cali. I really don't know why he did that. I think when you stood up to him, he decided to make you an enemy."

"She stood up to my son? Are you mad? No one stands up to him or he makes their life a living hell!" Mrs. Shrivet said. After she realized what had just happened, she clasped her hands over her mouth and sat down trying to figure out how to obliviate the 4 others present.

"So I've noticed Mrs. Shrivet." Harry stated. "He's made my life quite a hell already. Why do you allow your son to continue this track?"

"I don't allow it." She snapped. "It's my husband who condones this behavior. I have learned to act as if I don't care what either of them do, otherwise... Well you wouldn't understand."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Otherwise, your husband or your son might beat you for crossing them, and wind up killing you this time?" He asked.

Her eyes widened. "How..." She asked, not really caring for the answer.

"Madame, I am afraid to inform you that your son has been expelled from Hogwarts. If I find him on the property again, I can not be held accountable for what the security will do to him, considering he is not allowed here any longer after today." Harry informed her.

Cali tugged his hand. "Please don't make her go back." She whispered.

"Cali, she chooses to stay there." Severus reasoned.

"She may not have anywhere else to go." Calina insisted. "Please." Her eyes watered a bit.

Sighing, Harry turned back around to the woman. "I offer you sanctuary here at Hogwarts Mrs. Shrivet. If you feel at any time you can not return home to your husband, you are invited to come here." He stated.

The woman thought seriously for a moment, but knew if she did that, then horrible things might happen. "I respectfully decline your proposal Headmaster Potter. I must return home." She said.

"Please know that our doors are always open to you should you decide you need our assistance." He told her.

She nodded and Harry summoned a quill and paper, writing out a note of expulsion, handed it to her, and had the castle apparate her back to his office.


	10. Talking

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

**Chapter 10**

_Talking_

It had been a few days since the Shrivet child had been expelled from Hogwarts. Severus was finally convinced to stop checking every single little thing Harry was receiving from the kitchens for poison... Now he just trusted a small necklace to alert both it's wearer and creator when the wearer, who was Harry, came within 5 feet of anything poisonous.

What the dark wizard hadn't expected, however, was that the necklace would cause a very loud, and semi-painful ringing in both of their ears whenever Harry tried to access Severus' ingredients cabinet. In his haste to create the necklace, he hadn't thought about the various deadly herbs and bits of beasts that he'd been keeping in their rooms. Eventually, he had to convert a small closet in the dungeons to hold said ingredients. He just hoped his wards were enough to keep anyone else out of them.

The room for Calina had just been finished the day before. It would have been finished much earlier if Harry hadn't ordered the portraits to watch and listen to her conversations so they could find out anything about her personal preferences. It had turned out that the young lady did not think purple was an appropriate color for furniture, which seriously put a damper on both Harry and the Castle's plans. While she loved the color, she just couldn't bring herself to live someplace that was as purple as the bedroom she had remembered from her biological parents' home.

Through careful persuasion and a very well placed bribe of hanging a certain portrait in a place of honor on the wall near the entrance to the Headmaster's office, Harry had convinced moving picture of Glenda Chittock to talk with young Calina and strike up a conversation about room colors. Thanks to the radio hostess' cunning, they'd found out that the colors the young girl had liked the best for the rooms was Green and Black with silver hardware. Severus became a bit smug at this revelation, and claimed that their daughter really was a, 'Slytherin at heart'.

After some last minute checks to make sure the girl's room was beautiful, Harry pulled her from her charms class and led her to the Headmaster's office. "I know you must be wondering what in the world I am doing pulling you from class again." He said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Well yes, a bit." She admitted. "You aren't going to start asking me about furniture, are you?"

He stopped for barely a half of a second in surprise then continued on. "Why, would you like to?"

"I don't really mind it. It's just everyone keeps approaching me about furniture, asking me what I like and what I don't like, colors, textures, types of everything. Don't get me wrong, I love that people want to know what I think, but they aren't seeking advice and I don't know why I keep telling them." She sighed. "It's unsettling. It's as if everyone's planning to redecorate the entire castle."

Harry snickered. "Well, I am afraid I would be to blame for that." He'd said when they reached his offices. Instead of going to his desk, he motioned for the girl to come into his chambers.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously. "Why are you interested in my opinion on furniture?"

He smiled a bit and led her to a chair to have her sit. "I will tell you in a day or so. Let go find Severus. We want to talk to you." He said.

She nodded and waited for the man to return with her other new father. Muffled voices could be heard coming closer, and the only thing she could make out was Severus saying, "Well it's quite obvious that she is aware in some sense what we're up to, so we may as well inform the girl."

"Inform me of what?" She asked, poking her head out to the side and around the char she had been sitting in.

Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry who just shook his head. "Cali, we want to talk to you about something serious." He said. "It's nothing negative, in face, we hope it's very positive. I'm not quite sure where to begin."

Severus took up the conversation. "Calina, how are you faring with your dorm mates?" He asked. "Honestly, please."

"Well..." She started. "Some of them are annoying. There's one girl who is very angry with me all the time. She said it was my fault that the love of her life got sent away, and when I asked her what she knew about love, considering she was only 11, she slapped me." She absentmindedly rubbed her right cheek. "I told her she was delusional, because I was 12, almost 13, and I barely know a thing about love other than it being hard to come by."

"What was her name? I will deduct points for her physically assaulting a student." Severus growled.

Calina smiled. "No need. She happened to find herself with curiously green hair thanks to a product of my uncles." Her grin turned mischevious. "They told me if I used it, to use it on a blond in tribute to a very good friend of theirs."

Smirking, the dark wizard commenting, "Well this certainly explains why Miss Hallin had been sporting that atrocious hat and refusing to take it off."

This caused Harry to burst out laughing. "I can't belive- I can't - Oh Merlin. I can't believe the twins remembered that."

Severus gave an inquisitive glance. "What are you talking about?"

Harry smiled brightly. "Once, in 5th year, the Twins and I worked together on a prank that involved changing the color of one's hair to a puke green. Your favorite pet Slytherin, Draco and I hadn't begun talking about him becoming a spy yet, and he had thrown asphodel into a potion that I was making. I quickly counter-acted it with spleenwart though, as I had been reading about what counteracted certain ingredients within potions because I was sick of him botching my chances at passing your class. Anyway, I had told Hermione and Ron about it, and they suggested I test the new prank on him. I was very ready to, but the night I was supposed to, you caught me sneaking around the castle, took points, and threatened detention."

"Whose Draco and Ron?" Calina asked.

"Draco was my god-son. He was being recruited by the Dark Lord, and I tried desperately to keep him out of the mad-man's ranks, but Harry had talked him into becoming a spy. The Dark Lord found out when Draco returned with no information, and killed him."

"Ron was my best friend during school. He died 6th year in the final battle taking a killing curse that was meant for me. He would be your uncle as well, he was a Weasley." Harry said fondly, then turned to Severus. "Sev... I am so sorry. I never thought Draco would get caught."

"It wasn't your fault. I was trying to convince him to join the order and Dumbledore would have probably had him spying as well." Severus consoled.

"I still have nightmares about watching him die." Harry admitted solemnly.

Severus took the young headmaster into his arms. "Yes, I know. Sometimes you yell out for him."

"You saw him die?" Calina gasped, her eyes wide as saucers.

"Not entirely, but yes." Harry said, straightening himself. "I suppose I should explain that, as it would explain a lot of other things we would tell you stories about as well." He said, looking to Severus. The dark wizard simply nodded.

"When I was in school here, I shared a link with Voldemort through my scar. Whenever he was very angry I would be forced to watch through his eyes what was happening. I saw many people die that way. I would also feel the effects of every curse he cast while in that trance-state. I believe I had counted 53 Crucios, 16 Avadas, and 20 something Sectumsempras."

"You lived through 16 Avada Kedavras?" She whispered amazed.

"18 if you count the one he attempted when I was a baby, and the one he attempted at the final battle. Well, I also found out that when I was really happy, or really sad, he could see through my eyes as I saw through his. I accidentally outed Severus as a spy because I became so happy one day when I realized that Sev was standing by my bedside in the infirmary, and Voldemort saw through my eyes at the happiness I felt for him. I pleaded with Sev not to let Voldie kill him."

Severus nodded a bit. "I believe that was the first time you admitted to loving me outside of your journal."

Harry looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?"

"I believe your exact words were, '_He kills everyone I love. Don't let him kill you too'._"

Harry absentmindedly rubbed the scar on his forehead and Severus stared intently at him. "Harry..." He said in a cold, almost frightened voice. "Why did you do that?"

"Hmm? Do what?" Harry asked quite confused.

"You did something I haven't seen you do in years. Please Harry, don't toy with me that way." Severus' voice dropped to a deadly whisper.

Harry just looked at him strangely. "I don't know what you're talking about Sev, my head was just threatening to sprout a headache, and now that I'm worried about you, I've got one."

"I will get you a headache draught. Calina, I think our discussion will have to be put off for a later date. You can return to your dorms if you like." Severus stated as he stood up.

"In all honestly, I would rather stay here." She said, a bit timid.

Harry looked intently at her. "How do you mean?"

The young girl blushed. "Well, I like it here. You two are always nice and always try to get me what I need, and I like Wulfy... I... Nevermind, it's silly." She shook her head.

A broad smile wrapped around Harry's face. "Calina, I want to show you something."

Severus was quite stunned by the turn of events, and went ahead of them to stand in front of the door he knew she was being led to.

"Calina, close your eyes." Harry chirped. She gave a confused almost-grin and complied. Harry led her somewhere, and she heard a door opening, then she was les to where she assumed was in the room that the door had just been opened to. "Okay, now open them." Harry whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked around, her mouth gaping open. All of the wooden bits of the bed, wardrobe, chest, vanity, and trunk were stained a black color, and the accents of everything were a very cool green. Her bed was a four-poster, with snakes wrapped around the posts, elegant green silk curtains draped over the bars at the top. The sheets were black satin, topped by a green cotton sheet, and another black with silver embroidery duvet. The pillows were a combination of all three colors, and there weren't too many, and not too few.

The handles on everything were a beautiful polished silver. The walls were a paler green, of the same hue, just a different shade, with black trim and moulding across the entire room. There were snake engravings on every piece of furniture, not leaving a single thing to look plain. The door had intricate snakes carved into it's frame, and one large moving silver snake on the back of the door that was charmed to move and speak parstletongue without using the actual soul of a snake. Everything about the room screamed Slytherin Elegance.

"If you would like it, this room is yours, and you no longer have to stay in the dorms. As you are my daughter, you have the choice to live there, or with your parents." Harry told her.

She turned back around to him. "It's everything I've talked about wanting in the past week." She whispered. "Down to the very last detail, even door guardian." She walked up to them, and wrapped thm both in a hug, whispering, "I want to live with you."

To say that Harry was happy would be... A very large understatement. The three spent the next few hours speaking with house-elves and making arrangements on where to forward her assignments should she miss class with her other teachers.

"Cali." Harry had said once he remembered something. "On your second day here this year, you had been checking out books in the library on potions, and you've done considerably better this year than last year. Why is that?" He asked, drawing Severus' attention as well.

"Well, I knew from last year that Severus was a very stern man, and in that, I knew he wouldn't change his teaching habits for one student. I am a practical learner. If I don't practice a potion beforehand at least twice, then I can't learn it. So, I looked in the library and found all of the possible textbooks for potions this year, and I have been brewing them to make sure I can do it in class and I don't mess up." She bit at her lip.

"Why didn't you simply ask for tutoring?" Severus inquired.

"I didn't want to bother you. You were always so busy giving out detentions to people who would never pay attention, that I was sure you wouldn't have time to take on private lessons. Plus, who else was there to ask? My family was gone aside from one muggle cousin who hated me, and I'd never really gotten to know anyone last year who might be good enough to help. Plus I didn't want to add to your stress. I have no idea how you manage it, each and every day, tons of students who don't give a care to their own and their peers' safety. They mess around in Potions, and although it isn't dangerous for 1st years, 2nd through 7th have potions that could cause explosions. Each year the dangers increase, and it seems like no one really cares except for a few people. No one respect the art and science of it all. It sounds kind of silly really, but when I started potions, all I saw was a course I had to complete to graduate and move on with my life. Now that I've been studying it, brewing by myself, learning different tricks to help cut down time, and taking an interest in general, I see it in a totally different light."

"It is in no way silly." Severus informed her. "You are correct, it is an art and a science."

Harry smiled broadly, then stood up and recited from memory, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking, as there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic."

Calina remembered this speech as well and before she could wipe the smile off of her face, she had picked up where he left off, comically lowering her voice and pretending to billow her robes. "I don't expect you to understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses."

The two smiled at each other, and finished together. "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death."

Severus arched an eyebrow at them. "I hadn't expected anyone to remember the words to that speech, only the emotion. You really weren't kidding when you informed me that you'd not been able to stop thinking about it, were you?" He asked his husband.

Harry chuckled. "Nope, and it seems you like to give that speech to every new set of first years."

"It leaves a lasting impression sir." Calina said. "One girl hasn't shut up about you since she heard it last year."

Harry groaned. "Oh noooo, we do not need another student to crush on a teacher. Look at what happened last time. The student grew up, married the teacher, and became Headmaster of Hogwarts. I am not willing to lose my position this quickly!" He shook a fist in the air as if tempting fate.


	11. NO!

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

**Chapter 11**

_NO!_

Cali's birthday started out as a wonderful success. The Weasley's (minus crazy-sister), Harry, Severus, Hermione, Minerva, Poppy, Elaine, and Wulfric had all been celebrating in the great hall. Cali had just finished opening her presents, and was in general having a wonderful time with her new family.

The past week had been productive as well. The group of finders, as they called themselves, and ruled out a third of the castle that might have held any entrances to the chambers they sought. They still hadn't gotten around to returning to the Ravenclaw chamber, last time proved that it was too risky until the Christmas holidays.

Harry had just set Wulfy down to roam around, and seeing as it was a hogsmead weekend, barely any students were in attendance. Harry reached up and rubbed at his scar some, for the 7th time that day, feeling like maybe he had wiped sweat off of his forehead with something on his hands he was allergic to, as it itched a bit. He didn't worry though. Severus did.

Later that night, Harry had pulled Calina back into their private rooms to give her the last present of the day, from him and Severus. As she pulled the ribbon carefully from the rectangular box and opened it, she gasped. "It's beautiful." She whispered. It was a bright silver necklace, with a pendant that held a snake with one emerald and one onyx eye.

"It has protection charms on it that will keep you safe from minor hexes, as well as a detection spell to detect things placed by people who are trying to harm you. It is also a port key, should you ever find yourself in a situation that you can't get out of, touch the snake and say, 'Tootie Fruitie Swirl'." Harry informed her.

Severus looked simply aghast. "WHY did you choose that activation name?"

Calina looked curiously at them. "Does the activation name mean something in particular?"

Harry nodded. "It was the first time I had ever heard Sev joke." A smile creeped across his face. "We had been shopping and after a rough bit of luck, we went to get ice-cream. Now remember, at the time, he was in no way as nice and caring as he is now. He was stony, and sarcastic, and sometimes sadistic to everyone around him. Well, we walked in to the parlor, and I asked for something, I think it was chocolate, but I can't remember, and he turned to the server in his black, billowy robes, his face a serious stone mask, and demanded a, 'Tootie Fruitie Swirl ice-cream with a waffle cone'. It was so hilarious to see this man who was so... well, so evil-seeming order something so fun and carefree. I had to bite my lip and hold my breath to keep from laughing in the middle of the store, but by the time we made it outside, I fell apart, laughing my butt off. He looked at me questioningly, and I told him I thought it was hilarious, and that if he would have ordered sprinkles I wouldn't have been able to hold it together in the store. He then turned to me, very seriously, and said, 'Sorry to disappoint, I only order sprinkles on Thursdays' without missing a beat." Harry was laughing by this time, tears of happiness forming in his eyes at the memory. "I can no longer eat any ice-cream without thinking of that."

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

Harry sat straight up in bed that night, breathing heavily, shaking, and sweating badly. His sudden movement had started Severus, who was cautiously watching him in case the young man wasn't truly awake yet, and was having another nightmare.

Harry stood from the bed, still shaking quite badly, and started rummaging around in his wardrobe. He didn't seem to notice Severus who had sat up by the point and was staring at him quite confused. "I have to find it." He said to himself several times. "It's got to be here, it had to have been just a dream."

"What did you dream?" Severus asked, again quite worried about his husband.

Harry spun around and looked at the man like a deer caught in the headlights before returning to his rummaging, in his chest this time. "I don't want to worry you if it turns out to be nothing." He said.

"What are you looking for? Perhaps I can be of assistance." Severus offered.

Harry shook his head, pulling a drawer completely out of it's socket. "No thanks, it's just that knowing you, you'd transfigure something to look like it to calm me down. You've done that before."

Severus sighed that his husband knew him so well, and shook his head. "Well, you are a wizard, are you not? Why not simply call it to you?"

Harry stood, clothes and undergarments scattered across the floor, drawers in various stated of being opened, and thought. "Brilliant. Accio Communication Device!" He called, with his hand outstretched. He waited for nearly a minute, but nothing came. "Accio Black Communication Device!" He demanded. Still nothing. "Shit. ACCIO TWO WAY MIRROR!" He yelled, but still nothing came. He began to pace, wringing his hands through his hair. "It's gone, we're going to die." He muttered.

Severus stood and walked over to the young man, putting his arms around his. "We're not going to die. Perhaps you left it at one of the Manors."

Harry didn't move or say a thing for a few minutes, then nodded slightly. "Maybe... I hope you're right. I hope it was just a dream." He whispered, then crawled back into bed with his husband.

Cali knocked on their door a few minutes later, and Severus opened it, asking what was wrong. "I heard someone shouting for something." She said with a slight yawn. "Is everything alright?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, it seems as thought Harry has misplaced a two way mirror, and had a nightmare that revolved around it."

Calina thought for a moment. "Oh, the thing that was sitting on his desk a few days back? I thought he got rid of it."

Harry sat up. "You remember seeing it?"

She nodded. "Yeah, you had it sitting on your desk the day I got hit with the belladonna. When I didn't see it afterwards, I figured you had moved it."

"Shit, shit shit shit shit." Harry whispered. "Sev, I don't think it was a dream. We need to go to Headquarters. Now."

Severus stared openly at the young man. "Harry, it's the middle of the night, and if we went, we would have to leave the children with Poppy. You know how Mrs. Black acts."

Harry shook his head. "I've been speaking with her, and she right likes me now. Sev, something really bad is about to happen, and we need to stop it."

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked.

Harry pointed to his scar. "I dreamed that the two way mirror Sirius gave me was another horcrux and that Shrivet Senior was going to use it to bring Voldemort back."

Severus shuddered a moment. "What makes you think he would be at Headquarters?"

"He wouldn't. He told his son in the dream that they were taking it back to it's origins, and I need to speak to Mrs. Black to figure out where it came from." Harry informed his husband.

The two took their children, one very confused Calina and one entirely unaware Wulfric, to Poppy to have her watch them while they were gone. Finally, they apparated into 12 Grimmauld Place. Walking up to the portrait of Mrs. Black, Harry whispered her awake.

"Whose there disturbing me?" She snapped.

Harry pulled back her curtains and nodded to her. "It's me Mrs. Black." He said.

"Ahh young Harry. You've done so well with the Black estates. What brings you here at this ungodly hour?" She demanded.

"Mrs. Black, I must know, where did Sirius get that two way mirror he gave to me?" Harry inquired.

"That boy stole it from Regulus. Reggie said he got it from some man who wanted a way to communicate with him without calling for him when he was unwrapping it. Beautiful black and green paper that was on it." She stated.

"Shit." Harry said.

"Watch your mouth boy, I will not have such foul language in my house, I don't care if you are Lord Black." She bellowed.

"Yes Ma'am, I apologize. Your information came as a shocking truth to me." He bowed his head.

"Well, close the curtain so I can get back to sleep." She snapped. "I don't like staying awake all hours of the night."

Harry complied, then went to Severus. "Hey Sev, do you ever remember Voldemort giving Regulus something wrapped in black and green paper?"

Severus thought back for a moment, then shivered and nodded. "Yes, but I wasn't aware as to it's contents."

Harry shook his head. "It was the two way mirror. Where did he give it to Regulus? What location?"

Again, the dark wizard had to think a moment. "I am not positive, but I believe that it was in the far reaches of the forbidden forest in a small grove."

"Take me there." Harry demanded.

When they apparated into the small grove, Harry noticed that no one else was there, but the mirror was laying on the ground quite broken. It appeared as though whatever might have been planned for it never got the chance to happen. "Thank Merlin." Harry whispered as he picked it up. They went back to the castle, collected their children, and slept the last few hours that they could.

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

Breakfast came far too early for either of them that morning. After a rough night of little sleep, Harry was quite grumpy. It also seemed that Severus had reverted back to his state of personality before the two had gotten together. Calina and Elaine had no idea what to do, so they just tried to steer clear of the two.

Harry was sitting down in his seat, when suddenly he did something that no one had seen in years. He reached up, clutched his scar, and let out a pained groan, Minerva, Severus, and Hermione stared on, not sure what to make of it. In the midst of the Hall, Harry's eyes glazed over and a malicious evil laughter filled the room, which had grown suddenly silent. Severus pleaded with him that this had better be a joke, and threatened that he was going to pay if it was.

Suddenly, Harry spoke loudly. "Harry, Harry, Harry. You will never be rid of me. Too late for the horcrux, and this time, I will win. Happy belated birthday Harry's daughter, so sorry I couldn't make an appearance yesterday. Severus I know that you're somewhere near the brat, don't worry, I'll let you die quickly, I have no use to see you suffer anymore, only the boy. SHRIVET! Bring me your woman... CRUCIO!" Harry screamed out in pain and agony, his body no longer used to this torture. He convulsed while several professors tried to hold him down in his chair. Students were clamoring, screaming, and running from the halls, Calina had went up to the Head Table. Minerva had stood up, and she came running to Harry, trying to force a goblet of something down the man's throat, and finally he stopped. His eyes lost their glaze, and grasped at whatever was being pushed towards his face, took a sip, set the glass down, and fell with his head to the table.

Severus finally got over his shock and ran over to Harry, looked at Minerva, and she whispered, "It can't be happening again."

Severus yelled for everyone to get out and screamed at Minerva to go get Poppy. The Medi-Witch bustled into the room, she checked over Harry. Finally with tears in her eyes, she spoke. "It's exactly like when he was in school." Severus' eyes got wide. The last thing he heard before he went into a blind rage was Luna's voice, whispering, 'not poison, a vision'.

Severus stood, grabbing Harry into his arms, screaming at anyone who tried to stop him. He saw Calina trying to follow him and he yelled at her, "GO BACK TO YOUR ROOMS!"

She ran up to him with tears in her eyes, "No! He is my father and I will not run away because something bad happens! Wherever you two go, I go!"

Severus felt truly proud of the young girl, but did not have time for it, so he pushed his feelings out of the way and said, "Go and make sure Wulfric is still in Poppy's wing and being taken care of by someone, then come back to our chambers." She nodded then ran off, and Severus called out, "SALAZAR SLYTHERIN, GET YOUR TRANSPARENT ARSE OVER HERE NOW!"

The ghost came up to the man and floated with him on the way to the headmaster's private chambers. "What happened? Why is he unconscious?"

"Your heir is back again." He spat. "We didn't get all of the horcruxes and the Shrivet family stole the one that we didn't even know we possessed when their son was expelled. The Dark Lord is back and he just put Harry through a crucio via their mind link."

Salazar paled, if that was even possible for a ghost, and shakily said, "What would you like me to do?"

"Talk to the castle, find out what we can do!" Severus demanded.

After several moments of silence, the spirit spoke again. "She says that we should take him to a safe-house, you need to stay with him, and bring your children as they are not safe here. Tell McGonagall to act as Headmistress, and send all of the students home."

Calina burst into the room scared and carrying Wulfric. "PAPA HELP! Wulfy wont wake up!"

Severus ran over to the tear-stained girl and took the child from her arms, checking over his vital signs. He saw nothing out of the ordinary and did the only thing he thought might help. "Finite Incantum!"

The young child immediately began crying. "Daddy, daddy, daddy daddy bad man snake hurt daddy!"

"How could he know that?" Severus wondered aloud as he cradled the child. He motioned for Calina to come over to the man, and they walked to Harry who was just rousing from his state of unconsciousness.

"What Happened?" He groaned, wincing in pain and clutching his scar. Suddenly, Voldemort's face and what he said came into view and the young Headmaster curled his arms around his legs. "No, no no, he can't be back we killed him, we destroyed the horcruxes, he can't be back this has to be a bad dream, this is a nightmare."

The castle started screaming at him. _I've given Salazar instructions to give to Severus, he is going to make Minerva take over Headmistress duties, send all of the children home, and get you and your family's ASSES INTO A SAFE HOUSE RIGHT THIS SECOND! Do NOT argue with me!_

Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around his husband and children. "We need to go to a safe-house." He whispered hoarsely.

"That's what Salazar told me to do as well. We will apparate to several of the manors and make our way to somewhere safe." He whispered. "I will side-apparate Calina, and you side-apparate Wulfric. You two go to Prince Manor first, then Godric's Hallow, then Snape Manor, then Black Manor, and meet me at our cottage. Calina, you and I will be going the same route except backwards, minus the cottage and we will end up there. Does everyone understand?" They nodded and Severus handed Wulfric to Harry, grabbed Calina's arm and both men began their apparitions.


	12. Plans

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

**Chapter 12**

_Plans  
><em>

Harry and Severus had just finished their little apparate spree, going separate places and ending at the same place to ensure that they weren't being tracked. Harry had arrived first, as toting along Wulfric wasn't as much of an exertion as toting along Calina would have been, thanks to the child's size.

Once Severus and Calina arrived, Harry wrapped his children into a deep hug and kissed his husband. "I'm scared." Harry admitted to them. "I haven't felt this scared since right at the end of the final battle when you almost died Severus. I'm not frightened for myself, but for you, Calina and Wulfric. As long as you are with me, you will be in danger."

Severus stopped his young husband. "I would have been in danger either way since the Dark Lord knew I was a spy. Calina and Wulfric would be in more danger without you to protect them."

Harry thought for a moment, then nodded his agreement. He reached into the bag he had brought along and pulled out the egg they'd found in Salazar's chamber. "I think it's time we hatch the basilisk. We need all of the protection we can muster."

"What about the possibility of it killing or petrifying the children?" Severus asked with a tiny waver in his voice.

Harry shook his head. "I found out from Salazar that the basilisk has an inner eyelid, like some sea-creatures, that allows it to view us without killing us. That's how he was able to stay alive with his, and it is born blind so we can teach it to use that eyelid."

"What if it opens it's eyes before it learns to speak?" Calina asked, voicing a reasonable concern in Severus' opinion.

"Basilisks and snakes are born knowing how to speak, so we can talk to it before then. It should be safe. Salazar gave me quite a long talk a few days back and informed me of all sorts of care for the creature." Harry soothed.

Once they had prepared a small warm nest-like area for the basilisk to reside in, Wulfric was put into his room and Calina, Severus, and Harry gathered around the egg. "Finite Incantatem" Harry whispered.

For a few moments, nothing happened. "Maybe we need to put something warm around it." Calina suggested.

Severus shot a warming spell around the egg, which promptly bounced back off and surrounded his hand. "I suppose now that it's no longer in stasis, magic will no longer work on it."

Harry looked at the egg, then sat down on the ground in front of the fireplace, and cast a silent wandless incendio to start a warming fire. He reached for the egg and gently cradled it in his arms, hissing to it. **Little basssilisssk, your family is waiting for your arrival.**

Calina looked very thoughtful for a moment. "He would adopt everyone if he could, wouldn't he?"

Severus gave a brief smile to the girl. "He has spoken many times to me about the possibility of taking children at Hogwarts who came from broken and abusive families to be adopted by other more caring families. We have managed to help most of them, but some were entirely lost causes. You were the first that he demanded we take in as our own."

She smiled back at him and opened her mouth to say something, but Harry called their attention. "I felt a movement!" They went to his side as he placed the egg on the soft rug in front of him.

Calina soothed to the unhatched creature. The egg moved a bit, then stilled. It moved again, and a tiny bit of shell was cast off. A small tongue flicked outward to smell the air around it. A small scaled nose poked through the hole, and rattled the rest of the egg, cracks forming from the disruption. One sharp push from the scaly nose had the hole large enough for the creature to escape from. The egg tipped and the small snake-like creature slithered out, tongue flicking wildly to taste it's surroundings.

**Hello little basssilisssk.** Harry said to the creature.

It lifted it's head and slithered in a way that could only be described as, 'wobbly' towards the sound. **My nessst matesss?** It asked a bit confused.

**Yesss. Your family.** Harry answered reaching out a hand that settled near to the creature.

**What issss family?** The small basilisk asked, curling up around the hand.

**Creaturesss that will never leave you. **Calina stated, drawing the basilisk's attention.

**Creaturesss that will alwaysss try to keep you sssafe. **Severus added.

They spent the next hour or so introducing themselves and telling the small basilisk about all the things families are supposed to do, such as feed those who can't do so for themselves yet, keep their young safe and warm, and care for each other.

It was incredibly difficult to explain to the small basilisk about adoption and love, but they managed to give it a general idea.

**Ssso I am your child, asss isss Calina and Wulfric, but Wulfric is your child by your own egg, and Calina and I am adopted, as in we came from others' eggs, but you keep us anyway? **The small snake-like creature asked, trying to ensure he understood.

**Yess.** Both Calina and Harry answered.

**What am I to be called?** It inquired.

**We thought you would like to choossse your own name.** Harry informed him.

The snake slithered up Harry's arm and came to rest on his shoulder. Raising it's small head to address all of them, it stated, **I wisssh to be called whatever you feel I ssshould be called.**

The three humans chatted amongst themselves thinking about names when Wulfric trotted in and lay down near them.

**There isss another sssmell. Is thisss Wulfric?** The snake asked.

**Wulfy.** The child corrected in parstletongue. He had been getting a bit better at speaking this other language since they'd opened the chamber and extracted the egg. **Me Wulfy, you Silas.**

Harry thought for a moment. **Silas. **"Silas. I quite like it." He stated, not thinking about switching in between English and parstletongue.

**I like it too.** The basilisk now known as Silas answered.

"You understood him when he spoke like this?" Severus inquired.

**Yesss. I underssstand you asss well. **Silas answered.

They talked a bit more, then came to the conclusion that since Silas was a magical creature, though it could not speak English, it could understand it, and they wouldn't need to speak only in parstletongue around it.

"Silas means, 'Man of the Forest' in Latin. I think it's quite fitting, seeing as he is nearly the same as a snake, and most snakes reside in the forest." Severus informed them. "Wulfy, how did you come up with that name?" He asked rhetorically, not expecting an answer.

"I saw snake at scoo'. He said name was Silas, but he die and wan' name to stay." Wulfy answered them.

"That has got to be the first time I have heard you put a sentence together so well." Severus said, a bit astonished.

"Why we here? Why not at scoo'?" The child asked, quite confused.

"Remember you said the snake man wanted to hurt daddy?" Severus asked. When Wulfric nodded, he continued. "We're hiding from the snake man."

"How does he know about Voldemort?" Harry asked lowly.

"I drweam it. Snake man is bad, snake man hurt daddy. Snake man say he gots to get his last ho... hote.. hotwux befo' daddy find out." Wulfy replied.

Harry's eyes widened. _His last horcrux? Only one left? That would be why he didn't seem so scared when he came in for the final battle. I wonder..._ "Wulfy, did you see the snake man's last horcrux?"

Wulfy nodded and smiled, then ran to his room. He came back with a small mirror and held it up to his father. "Snake man say daddy is last hotwux. He say it not go when you get hit by abrakadabra. He say you ne'er find soul spell, make books burn wit' it."

"How do you know all of this?" Harry asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I drweam it. I said befo'. E'ery time I sleep. Snake man silly tho'. He not know aunt Mione has book."

Severus couldn't hold it in any longer. "Why did you choose now to speak in such complete sentences if you could obviously do it before? And how do you understand everything we're saying?"

"I coul' no before. When we pop, lady name Chasty say I need to talk more, then give me blue light. She say I help if I tell 'bout drweams."

Harry sighed and lay back on the ground, Silas slithering onto his chest. "The castle put a mental aging spell on my son to help us fight against Voldemort. I am going to hex her!"

"You can't hex a castle." Severus informed him. "What's done is done, and we will learn to live with it. Besides, Wulfric was very smart to begin with, it was only a matter of time before he started speaking like this."

"Snake man say las' nite that daddy need to spwlit his soul if he make snake man die again. He say daddy can't spwlit his soul or snake man get really really really weak. He say he get like a old man if daddy do that." Wulfric said absently, playing with the edge of the rug.

"How am I going to get the last horcrux out of my soul if Hermione has the book and we can't leave?" Harry grumbled.

The next day the two adults were woken up by the knocking and happy squealing of the only female in the house. She had apparently thought of everything, as when she woke her parents, she had already made coffee for them and brought some of the bagels that had been in the kitchen. Finally, when the looked awake, she smiled brightly and drew their attention.

"I have an idea." Calina said. They gathered 'round to listen to what she thought.

After almost an hour, they had formulated a plan on how to contact the young woman, get the book, and see what needed to be done to split his soul. The only thing they had to figure out now, was where was Voldemort, how would they attain an owl that would allow them to place an invisibility charm on it, and how they were going to cover up Harry's scar, since the damn thing wouldn't react to any type of glamour or other magic cast at it.

"Oh wait! I have another idea!" Calina said, then rushed off to her room to pick up the small bag she'd carried with her. "I can't believe I didn't think of it before." She muttered as she re-entered the living room. "AHA!" She exclaimed as she dropped the bag, and proudly held up two separate items.

"What are those?" Severus asked, not sure he wanted the answer.

"Ohhh no. Oh no. You are not dressing me up like a girl!" Harry ordered, his voice a bit shrill.

Calina giggled. "No, not like a girl silly. This is foundation." She said, holding the cylindrical bottle up. "This is a few shades lighter than your skin though, cause it's meant to match me, but we could cover your scar with it. And this is a setting powder." She held up a small round compact. "It is actually around your skin tone, as I am very pale and wanted to be a bit more healthy looking, so I got it in a darker shade to go over the foundation and set everything to look better."

Severus raised an eyebrow, a bit confused. "What is the purpose of these... items?"

"Oh, they're makeup. Muggle women, and some men, put makeup on to enhance their features and cover their flaws." Calina answered. "Think of it like a muggle glamour." Severus nodded and she handed the items to Harry with orders to go put it on and see what it looked like.

After a few minutes, Harry returned from the bathroom and handed the makeup back to the girl. "This did absolutely no good. It just looks blotchy." He muttered.

"That's because you didn't put it on right." Calina shook her head then went to gather a wet cloth to wipe the makeup from Harry's face. "Let me do it then." She said.

Harry stood up and started to go to the bathroom, but she dragged him back down and plopped him right on the rug where he was. "It would be easier to do it in here where there's more light and I can see what I am doing." She said.

Setting in, she dabbed some of the foundation on to her finger, ordered him to pull back his bangs, and rubbed it into the area around his scar. A little more this time, she put directly on to his scar, and spread generously. After that had dried a little bit, she opened her compact, took out the small brush from within, and swirled it around in the powder, then took to applying it to the young man's face. She saw that the powder was indeed close to his own skin color, and applied it more liberally, smoothing it out past the foundation and blending it into his skin so there wasn't a line.

When she finished, Severus' eyes were wider, and Harry was wondering how bad it looked. "It's like it was never there." Sev commented. Calina smiled proudly, then ordered him to the bathroom to look at her handy-work.

"How come you could do this so easily, but when I did it, it looked like a pixie threw up on my face?" Harry asked coming back from peering at himself in the mirror.

"Because you've never done it before, and I have had lots of practice." She replied. "Especially in covering bruises." She added softly. "Before I knew how to use magic, I used my cousin's makeup to cover my bruises so no one would see. Then, when I was accepted into Hogwarts, I started using glamours." She explained.

Harry shook his head a bit. "I really do wish you never had to go through that."

"I don't." She said. When she got odd looks from her new parents, she smiled a bit. "If I hadn't went through that, then I would have never started trying to learn wandless magic, and I would have never started to look in to Severus like I did. I would have never been able to do that to Shrivet that day in the Great Hall, you would have never have dragged me into your office to try and console me about it. You would have never adopted me. In short, if I hadn't went through the abuse, I wouldn't be here right now, so no, I don't wish it never happened to me, in fact, I'm glad it did, I'm glad to help you, and I'm glad to be with a family who loves me instead of wants me to enroll in the ranks of Voldemort."

"Calina, you are perhaps one of the most thoughtful beings I have ever had the pleasure to meet." Severus complimented. "You think things through in ways that no other student I have taught does."

The young girl smiled a bit, and then they set out to choose Harry's looks for the plan the same girl had come up with earlier. This was going to be a very long day indeed.


	13. Finding

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

**Chapter 13**

_Finding  
><em>

The foursome returned that evening after a long day of searching for just the perfect owl, and several arguments on how to phrase the letter they would send, should it be intercepted. While Harry was washing the makeup from his face, Severus and Calina were busy removing the glamours and charms they'd put on themselves and Wulfric so they wouldn't be recognized. Severus was back to normal first, and so he started to remove them from Harry as well.

"I still think that we shouldn't take any chances with a white owl. Everyone knows Hedwig is white, and that's what they'll be searching for." Harry huffed.

Severus growled a bit, "Yes, that is exactly why we should choose an owl that's partially white, as the Dark Lord would be expecting you to stray away from anything that has more than a speck of white on it, for that particular reason."

Harry shook his head. "But he knows you Sev, what if he knows that you would know that, and therefor knows that we might go that route?" His hair started to fade from blonde back to it's deep brunette, almost raven locks.

"Then he would expect you to go with an owl that had no white on it whatsoever." Severus retorted, then began to remove the facial structure charm from his husband. "He would expect you to do anything to sneak around him."

They continued bickering and speculating for a few minutes until Calina interrupted them. "Okay hold on a minute. I think I have a solution for part of the letter phrasing problem." The two adults looked on at her in waiting. "Perhaps you make the note out like a reminder to yourself, address it to, 'H', and sign it with, 'H'. Make the writing look like it's a reminder of something that looks as if you are sending it home to pick up later in case it's intercepted."

After a moment of silence, she was sure the idea was a flop, until both Severus and Harry called out, "That's brilliant!" Harry ran to his desk for a piece of parchment and began writing.

**My family.** The small basilisk called out. **Sssomeone came by today and called for you. **He slithered up a chair and curled around Severus' arm. **They were complaining about checking homesss and not finding you.**

"Thank you Silas." Severus stroked the basilisk's head trying to bury his concern. Just then, they heard Harry exclaim that he was finished with the letter. "Before you read off the letter, who all knows about this cottage besides us?"

Harry looked perplexed for a moment. "Well, the twins, Fred and George, they know it exists and that it's in Ireland, and Hermione knows it's exact location, she's keyed into the wards to allow her direct apparation. And Luna knows, sort of. She saw it in a crystal ball once, a year or so ago and asked me about it. I confirmed that it existed, but I don't think she knows where it is."

"Silas, did they sound male or female?" Calina inquired.

**They sssounded female and angry.** He replied before slithering up Severus' arm and perching atop his shoulder.

"Well it wasn't Hermione then, she can apparate directly to here. We'll find that out later, here listen to this and tell me what you think." Harry said, then read the letter aloud.

_H,_

_Remember to bring book to summer home. Soul depends on it. Spell everything correctly in your essay. Split up the triplets so they can't make a mess._

_~H_

"What do you think?" He asked hopefully.

"It's too transparent. You simply put soul, spell, and split as the first words for each sentence after relaying the primary message. It would be easily decoded." Severus answered. Harry huffed yet again, and began to leave, then Calina stopped him.

"What about your patronus? I remember someone telling me a patronus can be sent with a message and only the one intended to receive it can hear the message if you do it right." She offered.

Harry's face lit up and Severus buried his in his hands mumbling about it being a long day and that he should have thought of that. "That's a wonderful idea Cali!" Harry exclaimed. Immediately he cast his patronus, and spoke to the stag. "Hermione Granger, you are the only one we know of in possession of a book which holds a soul splitting spell, and we need that to destroy the horcrux within me so we can defeat Voldemort again. Come to the cottage with the book ASAP!" The stag bowed it's head then made it's way out through the walls.

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

Knocking came to the door the next day, which woke Calina and Severus up first. Calina called out that she would answer it, and it must be Hermione. Less than a minute later, Severus heard a female voice call out, "Who the hell are you?" He quickly spelled his sleep-clothes into something more akin to his teaching robes, grabbed his wand, and exited the room slowly.

The sight that met him was most unexpected. Calina was bound and in a chair, her eyes quite wide, and Sev could see someone's leg bouncing up and down from the chair opposite her. He attempted to sneak up on the intruder, and with his wand pointed directly at her knee he slowly made his way to her, putting his finger over his lips to indicate that Calina shouldn't make a sound.

"Professor Snape, I would put that thing down if I were you." A female voice called out from the chair. "You of all people should know when someone has charmed an object to act as a mirror. After all, you taught that charm to my dear sweet brother."

Severus' eyes widened as the young woman stood up. He was so caught up in the realization that this wench found her way to their home, that he was too slow to counter the body bind curse she flung at him, and he hit the floor loudly, awaking Harry.

"Harry wasn't young enough for you anymore, is that what happened?" She taunted as she levitated his struggling body to sit beside Calina. "So you went off and seduced another student, this time only 12 or 13? She's so young Professor Snape. I thought better of you."

They were startled for a moment as Harry sleepily made his way from their bedroom to the kitchen. His eyes were barely opened as he stumbled around. The intruder cast a silencing charm on her two captives. "Tell 'Mione I'll be out once I've had my coffee." He said through yawns.

"Okay." The woman answered, making her voice higher than normal trying to pass it off as the young girl's.

"Calina you sound sick. Sweety why don't you get something from the bathroom, I think Sev has a potion in there for every kind virus." He called sleepily from the kitchen.

The woman turned back to her captors. She whispered roughly, "So he knows about your little tryst, how did you convince him to help you seduce another student? You sick bastard, you've ruined his innocence before, and now you're teaching him to ruin others. S_ectumsempra_!" Thanks to the silencing charm, Severus' growls and groans couldn't be heard, but Calina saw the fabric and skin rip quite easily and her eyes widened as his blood started to flow. "Don't worry sweety," The intruder whispered, "I'll keep you safe from him and I'll save Harry too."

Harry made his way back to the living room. When he finally woke up enough to realize the goings on around him, he saw Sev and Cali both sitting by the fireplace with scared looks upon their faces. Hermione, or anyone else, was nowhere to be found. He said the first thing that came to his mind. "Hey, I forgot my book that we were supposed to study together you guys, it's in my room, I'll be right back, gotta get it." He swiftly made his way back to his room and grabbed his wand. When he came back out, he quickly surveyed the room and saw that no one else was in there, and he unbound Severus who pulled out his wand, unbound Calina, and de-silenced them both.

"It's Ginny." Sev managed to say right before he was knocked out by a bolt of red light.

Harry spun around and stared down his own wand at the red-headed lunatic. Calina stayed still, quite afraid of what this mad woman might do. "How did you find me?" Harry demanded to the woman.

"Harry, sweety, I know you wouldn't hurt me, just put your wand down before I have to take it away. I'm rescuing you and that little dear over there that Professor Snape managed to seduce. Did he put you under the imperius?" She asked, fingering her own wand.

"Ginny, we've been through this, Severus is my husband, I am gay, I don't want you, and you need to get over me." He said, his wand firm in his hand.

Ginny's face became angry. "Not that gay apparently. You've got a female fuck-toy over there that you're sharing with the greasy old bat." She cast a quick incendio on Harry's pajama pants, which he easily put out.

His own anger was mounting. That familiar dark mist was beginning to encircle him. "She is my daughter, nothing like what your perverse mind has come up with." He cast a quick binding spell on the woman, but she jumped out of the way.

"Harry, dear, remember everything we've been through? You loved me enough to save me from that dastardly Voldemort." Ginny pleaded to him.

"I saved EVERYONE from Voldemort, you were not singled out in that!" He yelled at her, the dark mist growing around him. "I do NOT LOVE YOU!"

Ginny's face contorted and she became a bit distraught. Pointing her wand, she started off, "AVADA KEDA-" But a green light engulfed her before she could finish the spell. Her body crumpled to the floor, a slightly angry and very scared Hermione standing behind her with her wand pointed to the spot that Ginny was standing in.

Suddenly, the bushy haired woman dropped the book she was carrying and fell to her knees, tears leaking down her face. "I killed her." She whispered.

Calina regained her wits and started working on trying to revive Severus. Not knowing which spell was cast on him though, made this task quite difficult. Harry went to Hermione's side once he saw that Severus was being taken care of.

"I used an unforgivable. I'm going to get fired. I killed someone." The woman seemed to chant over and over.

"No no, Hermione listen to me." He grabbed her face and brought her eyes to look at his. "She was about to use an unforgivable on me, you had to do something. If the Ministry tries to fire you, I will do everything in my power to keep you there."

"I killed her. THE WEASLEYS! They're never going to forgive me!" Hermione burst into tears. "They will never forgive me." She buried her face into her hands and sobbed leaning against the man-who-lived.

Calina's frantic voice was heard. "Finite Incantatem, Finite, Finite! Papa I swear if you don't wake up, I'll get resorted into Hufflepuff when we get back!" She shrieked.

"You most certainly will not." Sev's groggy voice was heard saying. He reached a hand up and grasped Cali's arm. "Where's Miss Weasley?" He asked.

"I KILLED HER!" Hermione screamed before buckling over and continuing to sob.

"Ginny was about to use the Avada on me and Hermione cast it on her instead." Harry informed him.

"Well done Miss Granger." Severus stated, then coughed a bit as he moved to sit up. "You will be-"

"Fired! I will be fired! I killed someone, I used an unforgivable." Hermione interrupted.

"No, awarded. You saved the headmaster of Hogwarts. Now, how in the hell did that tart get past the 30 foot barrier?" Severus demanded.

Harry looked confused for a moment, then his eyes widened. "The order was in effect until yesterday, when I was supposed to go and get it renewed. She must have realized that I wasn't able to get that done and used the locator spell she put on me those years ago. First time she would have been able to activate it since then actually."

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

Harry, Hermione, Wulfric, Calina, and Severus all sat around the dining room table eating supper that night. It had taken a good 45 minutes to make Hermione stop crying, and another hour to get her to agree to use Harry's memory in proof of her heroics.

"I brought the book you asked for, the one with the soul splitting spell. There's a bit of a problem though, it requires a potion to go along with it to make it work." Hermione informed them.

"I should have no trouble making the potion, I can not see the problem." Severus haughtily informed her.

She shook her head. "It doesn't have the potion's name listed, it only says, 'One must be extremely lucky to make the spell work properly.' and, 'The caster must brew and cast everything.' To me, that says that the spellcaster must brew the Felix Felicis potion, and since Harry is going to be the one casting the spell, he must also be the one to brew the Felix Felicis."

"Well then, I can have Sev coach me while I make the potion." Harry suggested.

"Oh, Harry! I wanted to inform you that we found Godric's chamber." The family's eyes all grew wide. "I found a little lion on the floor in the kitchen when I was checking on the house elves to try and rally them out of the castle. Minerva was with me so I asked her to switch to her animagus and tell the lion to open, she did, and it opened. After the elves were all ushered out of the room we went into the chamber and found another door. We couldn't find a guardian for the chamber though, so we're going to check that out when you come back. Anyway, this small door says, 'The body of four shall open the door'. Slytherin's said the call of four, and I am not too sure what the body of four means."

"We shall figure that out after we make the potion, perform the spell, and kill the Dark Lord for hopefully, the last time." Severus informed her.

"Ya last time cause snake man not have no more hotwuxes. Only daddy last one 'cause mirrow not give him all life left, if he kill daddy hims hotwux make him stwong again an if daddy splwit soul snake man not get stwong, snake man get old and turn to a squid." Wulfric informed them whilst chewing on Calina's sleeve.

"Did Wulfy just... How... What happened?" Hermione demanded.

They had to fill her in on how the castle performed a mental aging spell on the child, and how he apparently dreams about Voldemort. Then they all speculated on how it was known that Hermione had the book, and whether or not Voldemort may have been planting the dreams in Wulfy's mind as he planted memories into Harry's before.

Finally, it was decided that Severus would go into Wulfric's mind and view the dreams himself to deem whether or not they were actually dreams, visions, or something else altogether. After almost 30 minutes inside the toddler's head, Severus came out with a bit of a smile on his face. "They're real. The Dark Lord is truly afraid of you finding that spell, and I found another small tidbit of information that will make you quite happy I presume." He said, speaking to Harry. "It seems that when the horcrux part of you is destroyed, your scar will also leave your body."


	14. Hurry

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

**Chapter 14**

_Hurry_

Harry was putting the finishing touches on the liquid luck potion and Hermione was tucking in Calina and Wulfric. Severus was pacing behind his husband, quite shaken up over the events of that day, but refusing to allow anything other than minor irritation to show on his face.

"Good, now bottle it and label it. We don't want to mix it up with anything else." Severus ordered.

"Yes Professor Snape." Harry replied teasingly.

Severus glowered at the young man, but chose to ignore the comment. After Harry was finished with the bottling and labeling, he moved on to the spare bedroom they had, which had been transformed into an empty space to perform the spell. Hermione entered the room with the book, and a familiar silver dagger. Harry kissed his husband deeply. "If anything happens that should not, know that I love you and always will." He whispered. Quickly, he cast a silencing charm, as he knew this would be indeed painful and he didn't want to wake the children without need.

Hermione and Severus watched on as he performed intricate movements with his wand, casting multicolored light and surrounding his person with a glowing white aura. They crossed their fingers as he swallowed the liquid luck potion, and watched in trepidation as he brought the knife to the skin of his chest. As he began to slice, a child's scream caused both of the onlookers to jump. "I'll go get him, you stay with Harry in case something bad happens." Hermione said as she ran off to go find Wulfric.

Running into the room, she found Wulfric tossing and turning, whimpering and almost crying in the throws of what seemed to be a nightmare. Picking him up she tried to wake him, but failed miserably. His wails became more agitated, so she ran back to the room and handed him to Severus. "He wont wake up!" She said fearfully.

Severus held his son, whispering into his hair. "Papa's here, don't worry. Wake up little wolf, wake up."

The white glow that surrounded Harry grew very large, and Severus felt the wards around the house fail. Closing his eyes and shielding his son's, lest the brightness blind them, he heard Harry for the first time since the silencing charm was cast. He was shouting something in what sounded like Latin, but Severus couldn't be sure. Hermione's voice came through as the light died down. "No! We have to get out, he's summoning Voldemort!" She screamed, tugging on Sev's sleeve, rushing towards the door to make their way to Calina's room.

Severus wasn't about to leave his husband, so he shoved the just waking child into Hermione's arms and ordered her to go keep the children safe. Locking her from the room, he went and stood beside his husband, awaiting for what, he wasn't sure. Shadows crept along Harry's skin, and pooled around Severus' feet. In front of them, a very angry and very confused Lord Voldemort appeared. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" He demanded, shaking a bit. "MY POWER!" His body was quickly becoming wrinkled and his face contorted in pain.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, your last horcrux was destroyed, and now so shall you be." Harry informed him as he slung the dagger into the snake-like man in front of him. From what seemed like nowhere, Silas slithered up and bit the intruding man on the ankle. Quickly transfiguring the dagger into a sword, Harry sliced the head from the creature in front of him, and watched as the body slumped to the ground. The white light around Harry vanished, and the dagger went back to it's original state.

"That was... Completely anti-climactic." Severus said. Harry burst out laughing and went to hug his husband. Smiling up at the man, he pressed their lips together and engaged in quite a happy kiss.

Hermione came rushing back into the room, "Wulfric woke up giggling." She said a bit scared. Noticing the body on the ground, she took a step back to avoid the massive amount of blood that was pooling around their feet.

Calina also rushed in, wondering what all of the yelling was about. She didn't get far though, as Hermione stepped into her line of sight. "What happened?" She demanded.

"Voldemort's dead... Again... Hopefully for the last time." Hermione informed the young girl.

"Harry, your scar." Severus started. "It's gone." He smiled.

"I know." Harry said, smiling as well. "I felt my skin grow around it right before I summoned Voldie. Now, what about us going back to the Castle, getting the students back, and informing the world once more that the bastard is taken care of, eh?"

"No more talk." Wulfy said, wobbling into the room with them. "Man go bye."

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

One and a half weeks later, everyone had returned to the school, and the trials demanding proof that the evil bastard known as Voldemort was dead for good this time had finally stopped.

"I am thankful that your parents have seen fit to return you all to school, even if all it took was my own, Professor Snape, and Miss Granger's memories and testimonies under Veritaserum to prove that Tom Riddle was dead once and for all. If you or your families seek proof, look towards the Ministry and request the 13 hours worth of trial that went on. Now, we are going back to your normal schedule, and to bring you back up to speed on the two weeks you've missed thanks to this fiasco." Harry informed the students in the Great Hall.

After supper that evening, Harry, Hermione, Minerva, Severus, Wulfric, Calina, Elaine, Salazar and Silas made their way through the kitchens and into Godric's chamber. Most of the group just waltzed right in, but Harry was standing in a state of slight panic near the door. "I thought you said there was no guardian." He whispered.

"There isn't, not that we can see." Hermione said, quite confused.

"Then what the hell do you call that?" Harry asked, pointing to the large stone face of Godric Gryffindor.

"Uhhh, a statue?" Hermione guessed. "It's Godric's face."

"Shush!" Calina whispered. "Look in it's mouth." 

"You see, I'm not crazy." Harry whispered loudly.

The group stared at a pair of yellow angry eyes which peered back at them from the darkness inside of the mouth of Godric. Harry shifted into his animagus form, and walked quietly towards the set of seemingly self illuminating eyes. Coming to a stop about 10 feet from the guardian, Harry sat on his hind legs and allowed eyes to adjust to the darkness inside of the mouth. To show he meant no harm, he started to purr.

Minerva took this time to shift into her own animagus, and trotted up to Harry, meowing at him. _**Headmaster Potter, please come back, your kitten is scared. **_She said.

_**You have a kitten? **_The apparently feline creature with the yellow eyes asked to the red-eyed leopard. To the group, it sounded like a growl and they became even more timid.

_**Yes, two. **_Harry told the creature.

_**Why are you in my master's chamber? **_The guardian demanded, stepping forward a bit to allow the light to shine on his coat.

_**We come in search of the gift that lies in the inner chamber. The gift has a letter with it that will tell us how to summon your master.**_ Harry informed the beast. Minerva took this moment to rub up against the young headmaster's paw. _**As I was trying to explain when Minerva came up, we mean you no harm, and we only wish to retrieve the gift and be on our way.**_

The giant cat that looked very similar to Harry in his animagus form stepped past the two felines in front of him and went to the group of people. Severus was not sure what the thing was going to do, so he ushered Elaine, Calina, Hermione, and Wulfric behind him. Holding out his arms, he held his head high and stood his ground, awaiting nothing less than an attack to his person.

_**Why is this human covering the rest?**_ The creature asked.

Harry stepped forward to his husband and nuzzled the man's leg. _**He is afraid you will try to harm our family. He did something very similar years ago when a werewolf almost attacked me and the bushy-haired girl. He is trying to keep them safe in case you decide to attack.**_

_**This makes no sense.**_ The creature said. _**If I were to attack, he would be putting himself in danger. What kind of creature puts themselves in danger to keep others out of it?**_

_**The kind that loves his family dearly.**_ Harry replied.

Minerva slinked towards the scene and jumped on Harry's back, using it as a perch. _**I think that the Nundu will not-**_

_**Nundu? You are a Nundu? **_Harry interrupted. _**I thought your breath was supposed to be deadly.**_

The gigantic leopard like creature snorted. _**It is only deadly if I activate the glands in the back of my throat. I only do such if I feel threatened.**_

_**I am glad you do not feel threatened by us. **_Harry informed him, bowing his head slightly. _**Let me calm my mate.**_ He said before he transformed back into a human. The Nundu sat down to watch the scene.

"Severus, I doubt the Nundu is going to harm us. He told me he doesn't feel threatened." Harry said, trying to sooth the man.

"Every single thing you've said to him has been in purrs, but the Nundu has done nothing but growl. I will not move myself or my family until I feel it is safe." Severus informed his young husband.

"You consider me family?" Elaine asked.

"Yes." Severus informed her shortly.

"You are one of the four heirs, and 3 of us already considered each other family. Plus, someone who has put forth so much effort to help us without expecting anything in return, we can't help but consider you family." Harry elaborated before shifting back into his animagus..

"Wait, I thought you put in the ad that they would be paid." Hermione interjected.

"They did, but when I found out the whole reasoning behind it, the being an heir thing, I turned them down on their offer of money. This is an incredible adventure, and I feel like I would be taking advantage of them if I took it." Elaine offered.

_**What is this money you speak of? **_The Nundu requested.

_**It's something we humans use to get things. When we need food that we can not catch on our own, we give someone else money and they give us food. When we need housing that we can not make on our own, we give another person money, and they in turn give us shelter. Wait... You understood what was said? **_Harry became quite confused.

_**Of course I understood. My master taught me. You may go gather your gift. **_The Nundu said, then walked back to his sleeping spot.

Harry and Minerva shifted back to their normal selves. "Well." Harry said. "We've been given permission to get the gift."

Severus finally moved from his protective stance and nodded. Hermione smiled a bit and said, "Why Severus, That was very kind of you to keep us safe. It also reminded me that I never thanked you for saving us when Professor Lupin attacked in third year. So thank you, for both times." She wrapped her arms around the man's chest.

Severus furrowed his brow. "You're quite welcome Miss Granger, now please remove your person from my own."

"Not until you hug me back." She said, refusing to let up.

Harry and Calina laughed at her display, and Severus rolled his eyes, then gingerly and stiffly hugged the insufferable woman back. When she let go, Minerva stifled a chuckle, and Calina wondered something. "Why would a professor attack students?"

They began to make their way to the inner chamber and Harry told the story. "Remus was a werewolf. He was partly the inspiration in naming Wulfric. Though his name was chosen as it was one of the middle names of Headmaster Dumbledore, his nick-name, Wulfy, was chosen from Remus. Once, in third year, Remus was out DADA Professor, and the only one who knew he was a werewolf was Dumbledore and Sev. Severus was brewing wolfsbane potion for him to have him keep his mind during the transformations, but he had forgotten to take his with Sirius being on the loose. Well, that was the night of the full moon, and we wound up with an angry werewolf and Sev here took a swipe from Remus when he tried to attack us."

"Wait a second, why would you half-name your son after someone who tried to kill you?" She asked.

"Remus was James and Sirius' best friend. He was my unofficial Godfather, as back then, the ministry didn't allow werewolves to adopt children. He tried to do everything legally." Harry explained.

"Yes, legally. That's why he helped an escaped convict into the halls of Hogwarts." Severus muttered.

"Who was the convict and why did he help them? And who was Sirius?" Calina asked. They all stood in front of the inner chamber's door.

"Let's sit down." Harry offered, and they all did so. "Sirius Black was the escaped convict. But he was innocent."

"Indeed. Wormtail, that horrid excuse for a man, framed the mutt." Severus informed her.

"I do wish you would stop calling him a mutt Sev. His name was Sirius. Anyway, Sirius was my Godfather legally, and he was trying to see me in third year to proclaim his innocence. He was locked up because he was framed him for the betrayal of my parents, murder of Peter Pettigrew, mind you Peter is Wormtail, and senseless killings of 12 other muggles in the area. Sirius didn't do any of that." Harry continued on.

"Why does Severus call him a mutt?" Calina inquired.

"Because he was an animagus. He transformed into a black dog, much like a grim, but not quite. Therefore, he was a mutt." Severus informed her.

"Nemags. Nemagus." Wulfric squealed.

"Yes dear, Animagus." Minerva offered.

"What Nemagus?" The child asked.

"An animagus is a person who can turn into an animal. Like this." She offered, transforming into a cat.

"Oh!" Wulfric yelled. "Like Daddy! An Aunt Minnie an Mione an Papa and Cali!"

"What? I'm not an animagus." Calina stated, a bit confused.

"Uh huh. Cali go furry sleep las' ni'." Wulfy informed them, nodding feverishly.

They glanced at Calina, then back at Wulfric. "What kind of furry?" Harry asked.

"Kitty furry." The child answered.

After some convincing, Minerva, Harry, and Severus managed to get Calina to try to shift, since she had apparently been able to do it before. Sure enough, after a little while the young girl transformed into a cat, much like Minerva's own animagus. Calina jumped up on Harry, the claw of one of the paws that stuck out of the inner chamber's door scratching her along the way causing a tuft of her fur to land on said paw. She yowled, but suddenly quieted when the offending paw closed around the tuft and moved inward.

Transforming back into a human after she jumped back down, she asked, "What happened, why did it do that?"

"The body of four, Cali, your body is covered in fur, your fur is therefore part of your body, that's what is needed!" Hermione squealed. "You've just figured it out! Quickly Harry, transform! You too Minerva!"

They both did so, and Hermione plucked some fur from both of them, which caused them to hiss out in displeasure before transforming back. The young woman placed Harry's fur on another paw, which did the same as the paw before it. Excitedly, she put Minerva's fur onto another paw, but it did nothing.

"Why wont it work?" Harry asked. Hermione tried repositioning the fur, but was unable to make anything happen.

"Perhaps it is because the fur of a cat was already used." Minerva suggested.

Harry took the initiative and walked over to the Nundu that appeared to be sleeping. "Mister Nundu." He whispered.

The creature growled at him, and he stepped back on reflex. Quickly shifting into his animagus so he could understand what the Nundu said, he tried again. _**Excuse me, Mister Nundu. I hoped I may have a bit of your fur.**_

_**What for? **_The beast asked, wearily opening one eye.

_**Well, you see, we think that the door wont open unless we have 4 types of feline fur, and we only have two types.**_ Harry informed him.

The beast grumbled, but used his own claw to remove a tuft of fur and snort on it to blow it over to the leopard. _**Now go away, I'm trying to sleep.**_

_**Thank you!**_ Harry said, then transformed back, grabbed the fur and strode back to the door and his family. He placed the fur on the paw that rejected Minerva's, and watched as it closed around the tuft and moved. "Well, it looks like Minerva's theory was correct... Now, where are we going to find another type of feline fur?"

Hermione remember the fur from her polyjuice incident. "In second year, remember I turned into a cat from a failed polyjuice. I kept some of my own fur as a reminder." She said, digging out a locket from the bag at her hip. "Here." She opened the bit of jewelry and shook out the fur from within into Harry's hand, who then put it into the other paw, which closed as the others before it did.

They watched in anticipation as the paws spun around slowly, then the door opened, much as the one in Slytherin's chamber did.

Salazar spoke for the first time that night. "Hurry. I must see him." Was all the ghost said as they all peered into the darkness.


	15. Godric

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

**Chapter 15**

_Godric_

Walking out of the small inner chamber, Harry carried with him a rather large egg looking trinket. He sat down on the ground next to his family and started to read the note.

_Congratulations,_

_You have had to either kill or befriend the monster that lies within the chamber to reach this far._

"Well, that just sounds like plagiarism." Harry snorted. After a few glares, he sighed. "Allright, back to the letter."

_In truth, it would not come as a surprise if you did neither, as the monster is quite lazy and would most likely ignore you._

_You have no doubt realized that you must find four types of feline to gather their fur in order to open the chamber. It is splendid that you have used your brain to figure that out._

_What you are now in posession of is a false egg. This false egg holds the amniotic sac of a newborn Nundu. To open the egg and bring life back to the Nundu, cast an unlocking spell followed a finishing charm to reverse the stabilizing spell I have put over the kit. _

_Please take care of this gift. When you have attained the false egg, I ask that you make your way to the Great Hall and cast this spell, 'Mihifila Advitam'._

_~Godric Gryffindor_

"Very similar to your own letter Salazar." Severus commented.

"We were all together when we wrote them after all." Slytherin answered.

"So you mean we could have asked you to tell us the spell to summon Gryffindor's ghost and saved all of this trouble?" Elaine asked.

"Afraid not dear lady. Each puzzle must be figured out specifically by your group. We are not allowed to help much at all." The ghost explained.

"I assume that since we know what will happen this time, you will allow our presence in the Great Hall when you summon this one?" Severus half demanded.

Harry blushed a bit, then nodded sheepishly as he asked the castle to transport them. Popping into the empty Great Hall, he again requested of the castle to lock the doors, and made his way to the center of the room, calling out, "Mihifila Advitam!" Salazar took this moment to slip behind the group and await making his appearance.

A white beam of light came from his wand and grew larger as it grew further away from the wood. The color switched to gold and red, then a man who seemed to be very full of himself came through the floor. He eyed the false egg that the young man before him was carrying.

"Greetings Traveler of danger, keeper of the feline's king. I extend to thee my humblest of welcomes and offer sanctuary here at Hogwarts. My name is Godric Gryffindor, and you summoned me as req-"

"Do I have to listen to this every time I summon one of you?" Harry asked. His family and the castle all chuckled at this.

Godric's eyes widened. "You've summoned another before me?"

"Indeed." Harry answered. He glanced around the room, but did not see where the other ghost was hiding. "It seems as though they want to wait to make themselves known to you though."

"It must be Hufflepuff then." Godric said. "Tell me, what year is this."

"Oh geeze, don't tell me you're all going to ask that as well. It's 2002." Harry answered. "Not for long though, in a few months time the year will change again. It's October 8th at the moment."

Godric stared at the young man before him. "You don't say. Over 1000 years."

_Do you hear an echo Chastity? _Harry inquired to the castle.

_It seems like it, doesn't it. Very reminiscent of the last one you summoned. _She replied.

"You are Headmaster?" Godric asked incredulously. "You're so young!"

"Yes I am. Anyway, to save time I shall introduce you to my family." Harry said, stepping over to the group of other people. The new ghost followed him. "This is Hermione Granger, a woman I consider to be my sister. She is a braniac, and the heir of Ravenclaw." He stated.

Godric went up to the woman and bowed. "A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Granger."

"Oh, it's Miss, I'm not married. Don't think I ever will be." She smiled at him.

"This is Professor Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher. She taught me everything I know about being a loyal and brave Gryffindor." Harry went on.

"Madame McGonagall, I am pleased to know that one under your tutelage is now Headmaster at this fine school." Godric offered. The woman nodded and blushed a bit.

"This is Elaine Floret. Heir of Hufflepuff. She is kind and relaxed, and teaching assistant for those learning Animagus Transformation under Minerva as well." The young man continued.

"Pleasure to meet such a beauty as yourself." Godric complimented.

The woman giggled. "The pleasure is mine Mr. Gryffindor."

"This is Calina Snape, and in her arms is Wulfric Snape, both are my children." Harry smiled as the girl waved to the spirit and the boy squealed at him.

"A pleasure meeting the both of you as well." Godric continued.

"This." Harry sighed happily. "This is Severus Snape. He is my husband. He is the love of my life, the one whom I know I can depend on, and the one whom I share every detail of my existence with." Godric's eyes widened. Harry went on though. "Yes, Wizards and Witches can marry within their own genders now, and with the aide of a potion, may conceive a child, as well as adopt a child. Severus is the heir of Slytherin through Slytherin's sister. Slytherin's direct heir was a bastard and was rightfully killed a week and a half ago... For the last time I believe."

"What do you mean, last time?" Godric demanded.

"He split his soul several times in an attempt to become immortal and hid the fragments of his soul in objects, and one in me personally. We had to destroy those objects, and rip apart my own soul to finish him off." Harry explained.

"I see... How very macabre. I love it!" Godric exclaimed.

"You always did have a flair for the gruesome." Salazar exclaimed as he stepped out into view.

"Salazar Slytherin, you sneaky bastard!" The newer ghost exclaimed.

"Godric Gryffindor, you headstrong fool." The older spirit retorted.

"It has been so long. Where have you been hiding all these centuries?" Godric demanded.

"Outside of Yorkshire." Salazar replied. "What about yourself? Couldn't be arsed to visit an old man?"

"You know me better than that. I was traveling the world, seeing sights, and sleeping quite a lot." Godric replied.

"Always the lazy one." Sal snorted.

"Excuse me." Elaine interrupted. "I don't mean to be rude, but if you two are going to pass insults, could you please wait to do it? Your heirs are both here, and I doubt they wish to see their house founders fighting."

"My heir is here? But the only one who wasn't properly introduced was... the young Headmaster. Are you my heir?" Godric inquired.

"Yes I am." Harry stated proudly, showing the ring to the ghost. He turned to the woman. "I truly don't believe that they are arguing. I think it's their type of... flirting."

"Indeed." Severus commented. "We did much the same thing once upon a time." He grabbed his young husband by the waist and pulled him close.

"Mmm, yes. We still do sometimes though, when you're in an especially naughty mood." Harry mumbled, leaning up to kiss the man.

"Ahem... Children present." Calina interrupted.

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

"So let me get this straight... Harry is my heir, and he's in love and married to Severus, who is Salazar's heir. Hermione is Rowena's heir, but she was sorted into Gryffindor, even though she had the best grades of anyone anywhere during her reign here, and Elaine is Helga's heir, but they aren't in love?" Godric summed up.

"No, not in love." Hermione answered. "I haven't really loved anyone like that."

Elaine smiled and blushed a bit. "Nor have I. It's a bit hard to truly love someone when all of your suiters are of the dis-preferred gender and only want you for your money and name."

"Oh, which gender is your preferred?" Hermione asked, feeling a little self conscious.

"Female deary." The proper-seeming woman answered, sending a wink.

At Hermione's blush Harry chuckled. "Well, your assessment may not stay that way for long Godric."

"I'll bet you a sickle that it takes them less than a day to get together." Calina offered.

"You're on. I say it takes them at least two." Minerva answered cheerfully.

"What are you insinuating?" Hermione balked. "My love life is not up for you to gamble over! And I prefer to take relationships slow, it would take at least three!"

"So I see you aren't denying an attraction." Elaine noted with a smile on her face. "Or the possibility of a relationship."

"Well no I.. Yes, I mean.. I... What?" The bushy-haired witch flushed crimson. "What I mean to say is that... I'm not quite sure where-"

"Would you accompany me on a date Miss Granger?" The proper woman requested, grasping the younger woman's hand. "This Saturday at a muggle diner?"

Hermione's blush deepened. "I... Yes." Elaine lifted the younger woman's hand to her mouth and placed a small kiss upon it.

Minerva rustled around in the small bag hanging from her hip and pulled out a sickle, handing it to Calina. "You've a good eye for such things." She said jovially.

The young girl pocketed the coin and smiled. "They just needed a bit of prompting is all."

Luna came bounding into the room happily. "Good Evening Harry, Severus, Minerva, Hermione, Elaine, Calina, Wulfric, Mr. Slytherin, Mr. Gryffindor. I come bearing good news."

Harry ushered the woman to sit down. "Can it hold on a second?" She nodded, then he turned to the spirits. "Salazar, I didn't get a chance to properly introduce her last time, and Godric, you've yet to meet her. This is Luna Lovegood-Longbottom. She has seer blood, and makes quite accurate predictions, and she is another that I consider a sister, and her husband is someone I consider to be a brother."

"You mean it Harry?" Neville said as he entered the hall.

"Absolutely Neville. This is Neville Longbottom, her husband." Harry replied.

"Greetings. Luna, did you tell them the good news?" Neville asked.

"Not yet. I was being introduced to Mr. Slytherin and Mr. Gryffindor." She replied airily.

Neville's eyes widened and he stammered. "You, you can't be. Th-they're, but you, and Harry-"

"It's a long story Neville. So what's this good news?" Harry piped up.

"Well, since we never had a proper wedding, we've decided to do it right this time and go all out with the renewing of our vows. I came to give you your invitation." She said, pulling out a piece of Parchment.

Harry read it aloud.

_Harry Potter-Snape, Severus Snape, Calina Snape, and Wulfric Snape, plus one are invited to the renewing of vows for Luna and Neville Longbottom on the 23rd of December. Please RSVP by the 31st of October._

"I have yours here as well Hermione, and yours Minerva." Luna said, handing them both their own.

Each reading theirs, they saw that they all had a plus one for attendance. "I didn't know if you had wanted to come or not Elaine since we don't really know each other, but if you would like, I can make one up for you as well." She smiled.

Hermione absentmindedly said, "She will be my plus one." Blushing as soon as the words left her mouth.

Luna smiled. "I figured that. Mr. Slytherin and Mr. Gryffindor, would you like to attend as well? I've never heard of ghosts at a wedding before. I think it would be fun."

Minerva and Severus chatted amongst themselves for a moment, then Severus and Harry, and finally Severus spoke up. "Salazar may be our plus one."

Minerva nodded. "And Godric may be mine."

The ghosts in question smiled brightly. Luna added on, "Well, if Miss Hufflepuff and Miss Ravenclaw are summoned before the renewing, then I can give Elaine her own invitation and you can bring them separately as well." She offered.

"Sometimes I think you're smarter than me." Hermione said. "You always seem to know what might happen."

"It's the seer blood. Nothing to do with brains. I did almost fail History of Magic after all." Luna reminded her.

"Yes, I barely got an O myself. Professor Binns was just awful." Hermione recalled.

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

The next Saturday evening, after Hermione and Elaine returned from their second date, both quite happy and holding hands, Harry gathered the group in his private chambers. "While we are all here, I would like to take this time to open the gift from Godric. Before we do so, I would like to extend an offer to each of you to Snape Manor for next weekend for a pre-Halloween feast. Since Halloween falls on a Thursday this year, it will be celebrated at the school, and as such, I thought we all deserved a break before then. Severus, Calina and I have discussed it, and we would like to open our home to you all. There are more than enough rooms, and you have until Friday morning, the 25th to make your decision, as we will be leaving that evening, and staying until Sunday afternoon. Now, on with the opening!"

The group shared small cheers and smiled with each other. They were becoming more and more like a family with each passing day, spending more time with each other when not dealing with students and other things. Even the ghosts were acting quite like family in an odd sort of way.

Harry pointed his wand at the false egg and cast, "Alohamora." The top of the egg slowly rotated clockwise, then the entire thing disappeared leaving the amniotic sac of the creature lying on the ground as if it were placed there carefully. He then cast a delaying spell to keep his next one from activating until 30 seconds after he cast it, then went on with, "Finite Incantatem." Quickly, he shifted into his animagus, to speak with the small creature as it regained life. Godric had explained that almost all animals were born knowing how to speak to their own kind, and that the ones placed as gifts would understand human language as well, thanks to spells placed on them by their givers.

Leopard Harry - who had been dubbed Nyoka which means, 'Snake', thanks to Severus' sense of humor that the Gryffindor Golden Boy had acted more Slytherin than many of his own snakes when he was in school - waited patiently beside the sac for a full 20 seconds after his shifting before the spell took effect. Immediately, for some reason he could not place, he started licking at the sac, earning groans of disgust from Calina and Elaine.

"It's his instincts taking over." Hermione informed them. "While he cleans off the sac from the baby, much as a mother feline would do directly after giving birth, he is ensuring that the kit inside doesn't die prematurely."

"Miss Granger, I've just had a thought." Severus stated. "Harry and I have been discussing replacing the current Muggle Studies professor, as the class is beginning to revert back to the state it was before he took over the post. It seems as though the current professor doesn't wish to follow Harry's example from three years ago, and is slowly dumbing down the students. Would you care to apply for the position there?"

Harry started purring to attempt to voice his agreement, and Minerva spoke up. "I have to agree with Severus, Professor Fleetwood is quite awful, and you being muggle-born would know a lot more than he could ever know being a pure-blood whose never stepped foot into Muggle London."

"What about my job at the Ministry?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"Dear, you hate your job there." Elaine reminded her. "You've complained several times that you've done all you can for our world, and stated that it would take someone else who had great presence taking over the job of Minister to further along your ideas anywhere else. You've also made it clear that you rather disdain the idea of trying for Minister yourself, so I see no reason to stay at a job that has you doing nothing but signing papers."

Hermione agreed with that assessment, and stated, "I will think on it. I'll give you my answer at the pre-Halloween feast. That is also my RSVP for the weekend as well." She smiled.

Harry flicked his tail affectionately at her, and small mewling was heard. Harry's purrs started up immediately for the second time, comforting the creature he was licking clean.


	16. Plus Two

_**A/N: **_I will be finishing this story rather quickly, this is the last chapter. I have a plot for another story stuck in my head, and don't want to abandon this fic. Also, if you're expecting a Christmas scene with details about presents that are given to everyone, don't get your hopes up. I am far too impatient at the moment to try and write out everything that everyone got for everyone else, especially since I am working with so many in the makeshift family. (I will probably re-write the latter chapters later and extend them for the sake of it after I finish my next fic, if that one doesn't lead into another as well.)

**neongreenleaves** - It's rated M for the sex scene a while back, as well as language and scenarios that aren't really child friendly. I figured it would be easier to just rate it M and not have to worry about the possibility of someone getting their panties in a knot and reporting me for having the rating too low.

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

**Chapter 16**

_Plus Two_

The Pre-Halloween feast at Snape Manor was coming up tomorrow. Everyone that had been invited had came along with the family, and they were getting set up in one of the sitting rooms after having just finished the grand tour.

Luna and Neville sat together in a love seat, holding hands and listening to a story that Minerva was telling. Hermione and Elaine, also holding hands, were sitting on some pillows on a plush rug, engulfing themselves in the images that Minerva's wording allowed. Calina was dozing, curled up to an equally sleepy Wulfric on a rather large couch beside Harry and Severus, who were laying against one another, basking in the warmth created by the fire. Salazar and Godric were even there, roaming around the house, speaking with some portraits.

All in all, everything felt as it should be, and everyone was fairly chipper, happy to simply be alive. After Minerva was finished with her enthralling tale, the makeshift family made their way to their own rooms, saying their good-nights.

The Feast the next day went over without a hitch, and they discussed how they'd go about searching for the Chamber of Hufflepuff. They filled Luna and Neville in on everything they knew about the three previously found chambers, and how they were going to have to wait until Christmas Break to go back into the Chamber of Ravenclaw.

"Well, what part of the castle haven't you searched?" Luna asked.

"We've only one-third of it left now, and it's mostly the ground floor, dungeons, basement, and quidditch field." Severus informed her.

"Though I don't think it would be anywhere in the quidditch field, I've played in the thing enough times I think I would have noticed something a bit off." Harry added. "Still though, it needs to be searched, I just don't want to be the one to do it."

"How about Luna and I search the Quidditch field, and you guys split up within the castle?" Neville suggested. "Great steak by the way." Noises of agreement passed throughout the table.

"Thank you, Dobby made it." Harry nodded his happiness at their enjoyment of the meal. "I suppose Severus Calina and I could take to the Dungeons. Wulfric would stay with Madame Pomfrey."

"Hermione and I could take to the basement and search there, though I am most assured that it wouldn't be there." Elaine commented. "It is another that would be far too obvious."

"Unless of course Helga followed Rowena's plans, and went for the obvious to throw us for a loop." Hermione interjected. "This stew is delicious."

"Thank you, it was my mother's recipe." Severus informed them. "I made it."

"That must be why it's so good then, because cooking is like potions and you are a potions master." Elaine offered.

"Oh no, they're not the same." Caline corrected. "Not quite that way I mean. Yes, cooking has a basic similarity to potions, but with cooking, you can go over or under what the recipe calls for and it can still taste good. With potions, it's much more precise and takes a much steadier hand, especially if you're trying to create a new one."

"I hadn't known that you'd been aware of such a thing." Severus said. "You are indeed correct though."

"Back to the chamber." Minerva steered the conversation. "I can cover the entrance hall. What do we do if someone finds the chamber?"

"What about our patronus?" Luna asked. "I know how to send a message with mine, both Severus and Harry know how to with theirs, Minerva, you know how to send one, that leaves Elaine and Hermione."

"I know how to send one." The bushy-haired witch said. "I say that whoever finds it, if it's not Severus or Harry, they send their patronus to the dungeon group with the message so they can in turn send both of their patronus out to the others. Get it done twice as fast, and we all meet wherever the chamber is found."

"Unless it's in the Hufflepuff territory, then we wait until Christmas break, just like with Ravenclaw's." Neville offered.

"When do we start the search?" Elaine asked.

"Monday, after the last class of the day." Severus answered her.

"Merlin, this pasta is to die for." Elaine commented.

Harry smiled. "Thank you. I made that, it's a recipe that I found in my mothers' belongings in her vault at Gringotts."

"You make it just as well as she did." Severus commented.

"When did she serve it to you?" Harry wondered aloud.

Severus smirked. "At her home just after you were born. She was trying to force myself and the Marauders to reconcile over dinner."

"I take it it didn't work then." Harry said.

"No it did not. It only made things worse in the end." The dark wizard commented.

"It must be so weird to be married to a man who you met when he was just born." Neville commented absentmindedly.

"Not only met. Held, bathed, and changed as well." Severus added. "Lily had decided that I should be included in Harry's life once I switched to being a spy and apologized for the millionth time for calling her that horrid name."

Harry blushed a bit. "That's quite enough of that talk. I am not too keen on being reminded that the man I sleep with changed my diapers." Laughter erupted from around the table.

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

When Monday evening rolled around, the group was jittery, anxious to get all four ghosts together to see what kind of thing would happen when they solved the founders' puzzles.

The entrance to the chamber was found at the quidditch pitch, and mostly it went over just as the Slytherin and Griffyndor chambers did. This chamber held a Nandi Bear, which unfortunately had to be killed, much to the displeasure of Calina.

The door in this chamber called for the magic of four, which turned out to need a simple 'Finite' over four different badger noses by the four closest beings, which were Sev, Harry, Calina, and gift this time was not of the living variety, but instead a beautiful, carefully spelled and enchanted cloak that acted as an almost impenetrable shield when worn.

The summoning went over almost identically to Godric's, except that Helga was a bit more laid back and seemed to be happy with whatever the group did, as long as they did it together.

"It is nice to meet my Ancestor." Elaine told the woman after all of the introductions were made.

"And it is nice to meet my heir." The female ghost replied.

"I can't help but wonder why you chose such a color combination as yellow and black." Calina spoke.

Helga chuckled. "Black goes with everything. It's a good basic color, and nice to wear without having to be in mourning. Plus, I was the first to choose my colors and we weren't allowed to use the same colors as the other houses."

"That makes just about no sense. What about Ravenclaw, they have yellow." Calina pondered aloud.

"That's bronze sweety." Harry corrected.

"Okay then, what about Griffyndor? You can't say that's not yellow." The young girl offered.

Godric huffed. "That is Gold. Gold is far from yellow, and much more expensive looking."

Luna reached into her waist-bag and pulled out a piece of parchment. "I believe that since Miss Hufflepuff was summoned before the renewing, that you should get your own invitation Elaine, so you may bring her. I have a feeling Miss Ravenclaw will be there as well."

Elaine took the invitation and smiled to the young woman. "Thank you kindly."

"What's this about a renewing that I am suddenly invited to?" Helga asked.

"We're renewing our wedding vows and having a proper wedding this time since when we actually got married, we couldn't go all out. And all four of the founders are invited." Neville informed her warmly.

"I will be attending with the Snapes as their plus one." Salazar added.

"And I with Minerva." Godric offered.

"Oh, and who will I be attending with?" Helga wondered.

"I was hoping with myself, since we are technically related." Elaine half asked.

The ghost smiled and nodded her head. "I must say, I was never quite good with weddings. I think I shall just sit back and watch. Perhaps wear a glamour so I wont be recognized."

"Ghosts can wear glamours?" Calina wondered aloud.

"Indeed, but the spells must be cast by another ghost." Salazar informed her. "We shall all be wearing glamours, I refuse to steal the attention simply because someone might notice me. This is Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom's day, not ours."

"I have to agree with Sal." Godric said, nodding his head lightly. At the strange looks he got from Luna and Neville, he asked, "What?"

"Not many people are used to seeing a Griffyndor and Slytherin agree over something, and I doubt that they expected the house founders to agree on anything." Severus told him.

"Why wouldn't we agree on something? It's not like we're enemies." Godric snorted.

"Remember that rumor you started about me hating muggle-borns?" Salazar asked.

"Well yes, but I started that to draw attention away from our relationship. I didn't want us to be stoned to death for love." Godric offered, taking up the other male ghost's hand.

"That rumor spread like wildfire, and people today still believe it to be true. Once all four of you are here, I have a plan to set that rumor, and a few others, straight." Harry informed them.

"That can't be so." Godric said in a disbelieving tone. "I am beginning to regret ever having said that."

"It is so. In fact, that rumor spread out of control so much, that it was the reason Voldemort had so much house pride. He was a Slytherin and the direct heir of Salazar himself," Calina said, then turned to the Slytherin Founder, "and believed that you would have not only shared his views, but supported his want to kill all of the muggle-borns." She told him as if she were reading from a book.

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

The Christmas holidays rolled around, and everyone within the group had grown increasingly close. Elaine and Hermione were acting quite the cute couple, and they'd even convince Hermione to take up the offer of Muggle Studies Professor. She would begin her new job when the students returned from their break.

Only one Ravenclaw stayed behind that Christmas, and one single student was easy enough to keep out of their common-room, with help from Neville, who proclaimed that he had no interest in dealing with a large puzzle or a paranoid Hippogriff.

Using the model of the puzzle as a base, the group split off and started working on twisting and turning the large stone ravens with glowing eyes.

"I don't see why she had to make this such a task." Calina complained.

"Probably because the other three made theirs menial in comparison, and she wanted those who found the chambers to have to use their brains for something." Severus offered.

Hermione and Elaine both nodded. "Makes sense." the younger one added.

Round an hour later, they had finished with positioning, and Harry sent a light to the beginning raven. Once the reflection of the light hit the raven's eyes, the small orb was sent hurtling back down to the ground. Murmurs of confusion were spread around the chamber, and Harry tried again, only to have it thrown back down. Severus gave it a go, only to meet a similar fate.

Calina called their attention. "I heard something that sounded like stone against stone." The group searched the room, and low and behold, once all of the ravens had been positioned, a door was revealed. The engraving read, 'The light of four shall open the door'.

"So it shall take four of us to make a light to open that door." Severus mumbled. He, Harry, Calina, and Hermione stood together to attempt the light that might work, but that light was shot down as well.

"Perhaps it wants light from the four heirs." Calina suggested, shoving Elaine into her spot. They tried again, and it turned out that Calina was indeed correct. The light that they created together was absorbed by the beginning raven, and suddenly a swirling beam of colors, yellow, red, green, and blue, shot from the raven's eyes and into the second, then the third, and so on.

Finally, as the light exited the very last raven and landed on the door, it opened swiftly and revealed a very similar dark chamber. Harry was, of course, the one to enter, grab the present and letter, and lead everyone to the Great Hall.

Unlike the previous summonings, this one did not go as expected at all. When Rowena appeared, she took in the fact that the three other ghosts were standing in the room, and saw the other gifts that had been opened. The woman saw that Godric and Salazar were holding hands, as much as a ghost can anyways, and that there were two other same sex couples that held hands as well. Rowena smiled, and floated over to Helga, then pulled her into a kiss.

"I knew it!" Elaine commented. "I just knew that my ancestor was in love with Rowena." She turned to Hermione, brushing some of the young woman's hair from her face and whispered, "Intelligence like that is hard not to be attracted to."

Rowena broke the kiss and turned to the group. "I assume you have all heard the welcoming speech, so I need not repeat it. I only ask for the year."

"2002." The group voiced as one. They set in and explained all that had happened, and Harry showed the rest the gift, which was a book of lost spells, charms, and potions. The only one in existence, that the four founders wrote together.

When the four spirits had joined together, they called the attention of Harry, and encircled him, all speaking in what sounded like a mixture of Latin, Italian, and French. The young headmaster rose from the ground, floating, as the colors of every house surrounded him. Severus tried to hide his worry that something might happen to the young man, and sat in his seat, grasping Calina's hand tightly.

Nearly 10 minutes later, the ghosts finished chanting and Harry returned to the ground. Godric was the first to speak. "Young headmaster, you have been gifted with the ability to make yourself invisible at whim, without the aide of a potion, spell, charm, or cloak."

Helga spoke next. "Young headmaster, you have been gifted with the ability to calm those around you in situations of stress using only a look."

Salazar took his turn. "Young headmaster, you have been gifted with the ability of a multi-animagus. You may now transform into Nyoko, your leopard self, a snake, a badger, and a raven"

Rowena spoke last, "Young headmaster, you have been gifted with the ability to read any words you come across, no matter the language."

Then the four spoke together. "Young headmaster, you and your family present have been gifted with an additional 200 years of life."

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

Luna and Neville's renewing went off wonderfully, most of the makeshift family sat together at a rather large table in the center of the reception. The four ghosts sat together as well, all charmed each other to look like relatives of Luna.

Right before the reception ended, Elaine whispered something to Luna, received a nod, and then spoke to Hermione. "My dear Hermione. We have not been together long, just over two months, but the more time we spend with one another, the more I feel we were meant to be. When I look at our family, and our ancestors, I see the love that is all around. You know that I love you, and I know that you love me, so I ask you." She pulled out a small box, got down on bended knee, and opened the box to reveal a magnificent ring. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione was absolutely flustered. The people around them were silent as the wind and waiting with baited breath. The young woman's logical mind was pushed aside for her emotions for once in her life, and she started shedding tears as she whispered, "Yes."

The hall around them broke into cheers and well wishes, some were even crying.

-x-oOoOoOo-x-

The four founders took post as their respective house ghosts, and set straight many of the rumors floating around. Hermione and Elaine eventually got married, and Elaine stayed on as Transfiguration professor after Minerva retired.

Harry and Severus had another child, a girl this time, and named her Lilian Jean after Harry's mother and Hermione. Harry had the castle build on a nursery, and some of the teachers who had just started families were told that should they have any children, the children would be allowed to live with them at Hogwarts during the school year. They'd even hired some nannies to take watch over the nursery.

Luna and Neville had their own little bundle of joy, who was named James Tobias, after Harry and Severus.

Calina graduated with an 'O' in every field, thanks to her constant studying, a habit she picked up from Hermione. She went on to work her way up the ladder in the Ministry to finish what Hermione had started. With her father being the savior of the wizarding world, she had just the presence to make sure certain things happened. She met a nice young man, and began dating him soon after she took her job.

Wulfric was sorted into Hufflepuff when he entered school, much to the displeasure of Severus. Also to the displeasure of his papa, Wulfric was found to be a seer. Apparently, it was Severus' mother's line that held seer blood, and Wulfric was able to tap into it heavily thanks to the mental aging spell the castle performed on him those years ago. To say that Sev was angry with the castle would be a grand understatement.

Harry had his face plastered on a Famous Witches and Wizards card, along with a short biography of his defeats of Voldemort, every one of them. He demanded that Hermione Floret (née Granger) also have one, as he wouldn't have been able to defeat the bastard without her help. They both insisted that cards also be made for Ronald Weasley, as part of the Golden Trio, and Severus Snape, as without him, Voldemort would have killed Harry many times over.

The makeshift family got together every Christmas, Easter, Summer, and Halloween holiday in celebration of finding each other, and it soon became quite a tradition that they passed to the next generation.


End file.
